Only Time Will Tell
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai rahasia yang disembunyikan masa depan. Tidak pula ada yang tahu mengenai jodoh yang telah ditakdirkan. Karena itu, biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab semuanya secara perlahan. High-School fic. Warning inside. Many pairs. Kinda Ino-centric. r&r? :3
1. My Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/****Hurt-Comfort/****Friendship/Drama**

**A/N : well, this fic is ****inspired by ****a true story. ****But,**** the whole story of this fic**** (include the personality of the characters and setting also)**** will not be the same with the reality one. I think it will be a lot of twists and slight pairs. For the main pair, only time will tell. XD**

**Warning : comparison of the age of the characters will be different than they should do. Also, maybe some OOC-ness and a bit Mary-sue-ness (?)**

**Ok****ay then****, I hope you****'ll**** enjoy it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Time Will Tell<strong>

**Chapter 1 – My Feeling**

* * *

><p>Saat pengharapan itu luntur<p>

dan semua mimpi mengabur

meninggalkanmu seorang diri tanpa penghibur…

Ke mana kau akan melangkah?

Diam di tempat atau mengubah arah?

Yang mana pun pilihanmu,

jangan pernah bilang kalau kau akan menyerah.

Menyerah tidak berarti sama dengan pasrah.

Karena pasrah mengandung keyakinan di dalamnya

bahwa…

waktu memiliki jawaban atas semua kata 'bersambung'

dalam sebuah cerita.

.

.

.

Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Saat ini aku tengah duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Tepatnya, aku mendiami kelas 2-2. Satu kelas denganku, ada rival sekaligus sahabat terbaikku, Haruno Sakura.

Kami berdua termasuk siswa yang cukup dikenal di sekolah—aku hanya berkata jujur, bukan bermaksud sombong kok. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah bendahara OSIS sementara Sakura adalah sekretaris. Dan meskipun kami cukup disibukkan oleh kegiatan OSIS, nyatanya prestasi akademis kami pun tergolong di atas rata-rata. Sakura adalah peringkat satu kelas dan aku peringkat keduanya. Kalau diurut berdasarkan peringkat satu angkatan, Sakura meraih peringkat tiga dan aku peringkat lima.

Jangan salah, meskipun aku kalah dari Sakura soal peringkat, aku tidak pernah iri padanya dalam hal ini. Bisa menjadi peringkat kelima dari satu angkatan di Konoha Senior High School, bagiku, sudah merupakan prestasi yang membanggakan lho? Jadi… tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak iri pada Sakura mengenai peringkat.

Aku juga tidak iri walaupun Sakura adalah putri tunggal pewaris salah satu rumah sakit besar di kota ini—yang otomatis menjadikannya sebagai nona besar yang kaya. Aku tidak iri walaupun dia begitu sempurna, dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan gayanya yang modis. Sebaliknya, aku merasa beruntung bisa berteman dengannya. Karena walaupun kami sering saling mengejek, nyatanya Sakura benar-benar menganggapku sahabatnya di antara sekian banyak orang yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Penjilat—yah, banyak yang seperti itu.

Tapi aku bukan.

Aku baru bertemu Sakura di SMA ini. Kami sekelas waktu itu dan dalam sekejap mata saja, kami menjadi akrab. Kami memiliki pola pikir yang cukup serupa. Kukatakan saja, walaupun Sakura terlihat seperti perempuan yang hobi main—sepertiku—nyatanya dia juga sangat memikirkan nilai-nilainya. Bahkan, walaupun dia adalah seorang nona besar yang sering kali diantar jemput menggunakan mobil pribadi, dia mempunyai cita-cita dan targetnya sendiri. Ia tidak lantas menjadi anak manja yang hanya bisa mengandalkan uang dari orang tuanya.

Gadis yang luar biasa. Aku mengaguminya.

Namun, dari segala kesempurnaan Sakura, hanya ada satu hal yang membuatku merasa iri dengannya.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMA. Kota baru (aku pindahan dari Kirigakure, ngomong-ngomong), sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan teman yang baru. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum sejak dari pertama aku membuka mata di pagi itu. _

_Aku yang notabene tidak bisa bangun pagi sampai merelakan beberapa jam dari waktu tidurku hanya untuk mempersiapkan diri demi hari ini. Sungguh, saat itu aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin berangkat ke sekolahku. Oke, katakan aku ini maniak barang baru. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jadi sangat bersemangat akibat pemikiran bahwa aku akan segera dikelilingi hal yang sudah pasti serba baru._

_Selesai mandi, aku langsung menatap diriku di depan cermin. Setelah menguncir rambutku—dan membiarkan beberapa helai poni berjatuhan menutupi mata kananku—aku tetap saja bergeming di depan cermin. Sesekali aku berputar untuk melihat bahwa penampilanku memang sudah sempurna. Tidak ada yang salah._

_Begitu selesai dengan segala urusan penampilan yang melekat di tubuhku, aku pun beranjak memeriksa tasku. Kudengar, walau ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah pun, pelajaran akan tetap dimulai seperti biasa setelah upacara penyambutan anak baru—tidak ada yang namanya satu hari dispensasi hanya karena baru masuk sekolah. Maklum, sekolah elit. Tapi yah… tetap saja itu bukan masalah bagiku. Yang penting aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin, tidak ada yang tertinggal._

_Dengan perasaan ringan, aku pun melangkah ke sekolah. Karena sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, aku pun memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Waktu yang tersisa sebelum upacara penyambutan pun masih banyak. Jadi berjalan santai pun tidak akan membuatku terlambat sampai di sekolah._

_Sebelum sampai di sekolah, aku akan melewati semacam jalan panjang yang di tepi kanannya adalah sungai besar yang dijadikan bendungan sementara di samping kirinya berjejer pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Musim semi. Hangat. Tak pelak lagi, sentuhan kelopak bunga sakura yang secara tidak sengaja terbawa angin sampai jatuh menghampiriku membuatku semakin bersemangat melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah._

_Belum sampai aku menginjakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah, mendadak aku melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat di depan gerbangnya. Setelah itu, keluarlah seorang gadis yang kira-kira seumuranku dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan bunga sakura—merah muda yang cantik. Aku sampai tertegun. Dan tampaknya bukan cuma aku yang terkejut, hampir semua anak yang ada di situ terdiam dan memandangi nona muda yang entah dari mana tersebut._

_Dugaan bahwa dia kakak kelas langsung lenyap begitu melihatnya di upacara penyambutan siswa baru. _

_Anak baru juga rupanya. Demikian batinku saat itu. _

_Lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa kami ternyata sekelas. Dan kebetulan masih terus berlanjut! Kami duduk bersebelahan!_

"_Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kau?"_

"_Haruno Sakura," jawabnya ramah. "Salam kenal yah, Yamanaka-san."_

"_Err… Ino. Ino saja!"_

"_Ah? Uhm… baiklah. Ino… Hmph." Tawa tertahan di akhir itu membuatku sedikit mengernyitkan alis._

"_Ada yang salah?"_

"_Ino… artinya babi kan?" ujarnya nakal._

"_Ukh! Memang kenapa?"_

"_Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Buta-chan_?"_

_Ya. Pembicaraan yang berkesan bukan? Dia bahkan jauh dari kata 'nona anggun yang tahu sopan santun'._

_Aku menyeringai sinis, "Kalau begitu kau… _Dekorin_?"_

_Kulihat mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak. Aku pun tersenyum puas. Apalagi belum sempat ia membalas, guru keburu datang. Dan saling mengejek di antara kami pun terhenti. _

_Untuk sementara—ya._

_Sejak saat itu kami selalu saling mengejek. Tapi berkat itulah, kami semakin banyak mengobrol. Dan walaupun nama panggilan kesayangan itu tetap melekat, nyatanya kami malah bertambah dekat, seolah kami adalah teman sejak kecil, bukan lagi orang asing yang baru berkenalan selama beberapa bulan. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah kusangka. Kurasa Sakura pun tidak pernah menduga._

_Sampai hari itu…._

_Saat itu aku tengah berjalan di lorong kelas. Di sebelahku ada Sakura. Kami berdua tengah membawa tumpukan tugas teman-teman sekelas ke ruang guru. Sebenarnya ini tugas Sakura sebagai ketua kelas atau Shikamaru sebagai wakilnya. Tapi belum sempat Sakura meminta tolong pada Shikamaru, pemuda berambut model nanas itu sudah keburu menghilang. Alhasil, aku pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sakura._

_Kami berjalan sambil berbicara, berharap beban tumpukan tugas yang kami bawa tidak akan terasa memberatkan lagi. Sayangnya, karena itulah, kami—atau tepatnya aku—jadi kurang memperhatikan jalan. Tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya? Yap! Aku menabrak seseorang dan tumpukan tugas berupa buku-buku itu pun jatuh berantakan._

"_Aah!" pekikku. "_Gomen_!" teriakku pada pemuda berambut merah yang kutabrak. _

"_Aduh, Ino-_buta-chan_! Kau itu gimana sih?"_

"_Jangan cuma bicara, _Dekorin_! Bantu aku membereskan buku-buku ini!" ujarku sambil melirik sinis ke arah sahabatku tersebut._

"_Kau nggak lihat tumpukan buku di tanganku ini?" balas Sakura sengit._

"_Biar kubantu," potong orang yang tadi kutabrak. Aku pun menoleh dan sekali itu aku baru benar-benar melihat wajahnya._

"_Ah, aku juga bantu deh, un!"_

_Aku tidak memperhatikan si pirang yang ternyata berada di sebelah si pemuda berambut merah. Mataku terpaku pada sosok si rambut merah yang bermata sayu namun berwajah imut tersebut. Saat ia berdiri setelah membereskan tumpukan buku itu—aku malah terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga—aku seolah tersentak. Aku pun mengikutinya berdiri._

"_Mau ke ruang guru?" tanyanya singkat._

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Biar kubantu bawa," ujar pemuda itu._

"_Ah! Nggak usah! Biar aku saja," jawabku cepat. "Tolong bukunya…."_

"_Nggak apa-apa. Dei… kau bawa yang satu itu."_

_Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil 'Dei' itu pun mengangguk dan melangkah ke dekat Sakura dan mengambil tumpukan buku di tangan Sakura. Sakura juga sama sepertiku, sempat terlihat kaget sehingga hanya bisa terdiam. Begitu buku sudah berpindah tangan, barulah Sakura melakukan hal yang sama denganku—berusaha mengambil kembali buku-buku itu._

"_Kalian bukannya mau ke arah sana ya?" bujukku._

"_Nggak masalah, un," jawab si rambut pirang 'Dei'. "Ruang guru kan dekat. Kami cuma mau ke kantin sebentar kok, un."_

_Aku dan Sakura berpandangan sebelum akhirnya kami membiarkan kedua pemuda tersebut berjalan di depan kami menuju ruang guru. Kami pun mengikuti mereka di belakang. Begitu sampai di ruang guru, mereka segera masuk dan menanyakan di mana buku-buku tersebut harus diletakkan. Sakura menghampiri meja guru yang memberi kami tugas tersebut dan buku-buku itu pun diletakkan di lantai di dekat mejanya._

_Saat itulah, aku mulai menduga-duga kalau kedua orang ini adalah kakak kelas karena keduanya mengenal cukup banyak guru. Tapi kusimpan saja dugaan itu dalam hatiku sendiri. _

"_Terima kasih, yah, atas bantuan kalian," ucap Sakura begitu kami sudah di luar ruang guru. _

"_Bukan apa-apa," jawab si pemuda berambut merah. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu."_

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, un!" tambah si rambut pirang dengan riang. Aku dan Sakura reflek hanya mengangguk saja._

_Begitu keduanya benar-benar menjauh, kami kembali berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum. _

"_Yang rambut merah itu keren juga, ya?" jawabku dengan nada suara yang dibuat senormal dan sewajar mungkin._

"_Hahaha. Yah… lumayan lah…," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis. "Dia baik sih."_

_Aku mengangguk. _

"_Ah, daripada itu, ayo balik ke kelas. Aku lapar nih," ujar Sakura lagi sambil beranjak ke arah kelas. Kami berdua membawa bekal jadi tidak perlu ke kantin. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada._

_Sesaat tadi, kukira Sakura tertarik pada si rambut merah seperti halnya denganku. Tapi ternyata, gadis berambut merah muda itu jauh lebih cuek dari yang kukira. Dalam hati, aku sedikit merasa lega. _

_Aku sendiri sedikit merasa aneh pada diriku saat itu. Aku lega untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. _

_Tapi toh pada akhirnya aku tahu alasannya._

_Ya. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada si rambut merah. _

_Dan itulah pangkal permasalahan yang akan kuhadapi selanjutnya_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_pTanpa terasa, waktu berlalu begitu saja. Sekolah memang bukan tempat yang luas. Dalam sekejap, aku dan Sakura sudah dekat dengan kedua penolong kami karena kebetulan yang berulang. Aku juga akhirnya bisa memastikan dugaanku kalau mereka memang kakak kelas._

_Si pemuda berambut merah bernama Akasuna Sasori dan si pirang bernama Katsuno Deidara. _

_Secara singkat, Sasori adalah seorang yang tenang dan kalem sementara Deidara—atau yang biasa dipanggil Dei—adalah orang yang meledak-ledak. Namun keduanya adalah tipe orang yang ternyata cukup populer di kalangan siswa-siswi. Deidara bahkan digosipkan akan menjadi ketua OSIS untuk periode selanjutnya. Dan nampaknya itu bukan gosip karena Dei terlihat sangat antusias._

_Dengan entengnya, Dei bahkan berkata bahwa kalau ia terpilih, aku dan Sakura harus bergabung dalam OSIS yang dipimpinnya nanti. Tentu saja kami menyanggupi dalam niatan bercanda. Tapi ke depannya kami akan tahu bahwa seharusnya kami tidak menanggapi ucapan Deidara sebagai candaan. Yah, itu cerita nanti._

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

"_Aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya?" ujar Sakura suatu hari, di istirahat siang, sesaat setelah kami—aku dan Sakura—bertemu dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan Sakura melanjutkan sambil mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul hijau, "Mengembalikan ini."_

"_Perlu ku—…."_

_Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, mendadak Sasori menyela, "Biar kuantar."_

"_Ya ampun," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil, "nggak usah repot-repot, ah! Kayak perpustakaan ada di tempat jauh aja."_

"_Nggak apa-apa. Kebetulan ada buku yang mau kupinjam," tambah Sasori lembut._

_Sejujurnya, saat itu aku mulai merasakan keanehan. Dadaku terasa ditusuk mendengar nada lembut dalam kata-kata Sasori. Tapi aku mengabaikan 'peringatan' itu dan malah berkata dengan entengnya, "Kalau gitu kita sama-sama ke perpustakaan saja? Habis itu kita makan bareng? Gimana?"_

"_Bo—…."_

"_Nggak, un. Aku udah laper, un." Kali ini, Deidara memotong ucapan Sakura. Ia kemudia memandang Sasori, menyeringai, dan berkata, "Sasori temenin Sakura_-chan_, Ino_-chan_ temenin aku. Oke, un?"_

_Aku membelalakkan mata sementara Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian mengajak Sakura menjauh dan Sakura pun mengikutinya. Deidara melambai ke arah mereka sebelum ia berkacak pinggang dan mengangguk penuh kepuasan._

"_Ayo, Ino_-chan_, un! Kita tunggu mereka di kantin aja…."_

_Ragu-ragu, aku pun bertanya, "Ada apa nih?"_

"_Ng?"_

_Aku tertawa kecil. "Situasi tadi… nggak kayak biasa deh?" Debaran jantungku semakin menggila saat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kupaksakan diriku untuk kembali melanjutkan. "Kayak Sasori mau nembak Sakura aja?"_

_Deidara yang sudah berbalik arah kemudian berjalan perlahan. Aku mengikutinya, menyejajarkan langkahku dengan _Senpai_ yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat itu. Bahkan aku dan Sakura sudah tidak perlu lagi memanggil kedua orang yang jelas-jelas satu tahun lebih tua dari kami itu dengan embel-embel '_Senpai_'._

"_Kau bisa melihatnya juga ya, un?"_

_Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?_

"_Memang kayaknya sih gitu, un. Sasori pernah bilang padaku, un, kalau ada kesempatan untuk berdua aja dengan Sakura, dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya."_

_Aku terkejut—sangat. Tapi kukuatkan hatiku dan kubiarkan kakiku tetap melangkah, tidak membeku di tempat, sebagaimana keinginanku yang sebenarnya. Sejujurnya, kenyataan ini membuatku ingin lari ke suatu tempat dan menangis sekencangnya. _

_Ya, sejak pertemuan pertama kami, sampai sekarang, aku terus memendam perasaan pada Sasori. Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Dan rasa itu semakin menguat setelah aku lebih mengenalnya. Sifat Sasori yang kalem namun disiplin dan penuh tanggung jawab membuatku semakin tertarik padanya. Dan walaupun katanya ia cukup pendiam, itu tidak membuatnya jadi seseorang yang dingin. Ia seseorang yang dewasa—setidaknya itulah yang terlihat olehku selama ini._

_Satu yang pasti, aku menyukai Sasori secara rahasia, bahkan Sakura pun tidak kuberitahu. Mungkin aku hanya merasa terlalu malu untuk bercerita pada seseorang. Bagaimanapun, Sakura 'baru' menjadi sahabatku. Dan aku jadi sedikit sungkan karena itu. _

_Jika begini kenyataannya, mungkin ada untungnya aku tidak bercerita pada Sakura. Sakura tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku dan aku tidak akan merasa malu menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku patah hati bahkan sebelum mengungkapkan perasaanku._

_Ya, mungkin ini yang terbaik. Dan aku bersyukur karena kemampuan aktingku selama ini berhasil membuat Sakura tidak pernah curiga, satu kali pun. _

_Kali ini juga, aku hanya perlu memasang senyumku, untuk menutupi semua rasa sakit hatiku. _

_Bersikap wajar dan normal seperti biasa. _

_Aku tidak perlu menanggung malu atas perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini._

_Ya, ya. Biasa saja. Semua akan berjalan seperti biasa. Perasaanku akan tetap tersembunyi dengan baik, dengan rapi, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

"_Sejak kapan?" ujarku saat kami sudah hendak berbelok menuju kantin yang ada di lantai satu sekolah kami. _

"_Apanya?"_

"_Sasori_-kun_ suka pada Sakura?"_

"_Setahuku… sejak pertama ia bertemu Sakura_-chan_, un. Ingat kan? Waktu kita bertabrakan secara nggak sengaja itu lho? Lagipula, setahuku juga, un, mereka sudah sering bertukar _mail_ selama ini."_

"_Oh." Demikianlah jawaban singkat yang kuhias dengan senyumanku. Deidara tidak akan menyadari kegetiran dalam suaraku. Ia malah bersenandung sejenak sebelum ia menunjuk ke satu arah—tempat duduk yang kosong—yang langsung kutanggapi dengan anggukan kepala. _

_Normal dan wajar._

_Tidak ada yang salah._

_Aku, Yamanaka Ino, adalah seorang aktris yang baik. _

_Bukankah demikian?_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_Pada akhirnya, Sakura dan Sasori tidak menyusul aku dan Deidara ke kantin hari itu. Aku bertemu Sakura kembali setelah kami di dalam kelas. Tentu saja di kelas aku tidak bisa menginterogasinya. Begitu pulang sekolah pun, Sakura terburu-buru pulang karena ada kursus. Dia nona besar sekaligus anak teladan. Rutinitasnya yang padat bukanlah suatu keanehan. _

_Baru aku hendak memutuskan untuk bertanya nanti padanya melalui _mail_, atau bertanya langsung padanya keesokan harinya, saat itu juga Sasori menghampiriku—seorang diri. Ia mengajakku pulang bersama yang akhirnya kuterima setelah ia mengatakan ada pembicaraan penting denganku. Ia juga menjelaskan kalau Deidara ada urusan di klub-nya sehingga tidak bisa pulang bersama._

_Jantungku berdebar tidak keruan mendapati bahwa kami hanya berdua saja. Tapi tentu saja logikaku berusaha mati-matian meredakan debaran tersebut karena bagaimanapun, aku sudah tahu bahwa Sasori menyukai sahabatku. Bukan aku. Dan seandainya saat itu Sasori mengajakku pulang bersama—dengan dalih ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan—aku langsung bisa menduga bahwa pembicaraan akan didominasi oleh hal-hal seputar Sakura._

Bingo_. Dugaanku tidak salah._

"_Eh… jadi… ini soal Sakura," ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipi kirinya sekilas. _

_Aku enggan memandangnya. Tapi biarpun demikian, aku tetap mengusahakan agar nada suaraku terdengar biasa—riang._

"_Ah! Sasori_-kun_ sudah 'nembak' Sakura kan?" ujarku dengan tawa kecil. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat bahwa Sasori sedikit tersentak. Tapi kemudian ia kembali memandang ke jalan._

"_Dei memberitahukannya padamu?"_

"_Yaa_…_ secara tidak langsung," jawabku sambil menggerakkan bahuku sedikit. "Daripada itu, apa jawaban Sakura? Dia menerimanya?" _

Kami-Sama_! Sungguh, jika jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'ya', maka aku tidak tahu lagi apa aku akan masih bisa bertahan tegak di atas kedua kakiku saat itu. _

_Heh. Apanya yang aktris? Yamanaka Ino hanyalah seorang yang munafik. Di depan Sasori, aku bisa terlihat senang dan mendukung, tapi dalam hati aku berharap agar Sakura menolaknya. Bukankah aku ini gadis yang jahat? Sahabat yang jahat?_

"_Ehm… dia minta waktu untuk memikirkannya. Dia bilang, selama ini dia nggak mempunyai perasaan ke arah situ padaku. Lalu, dia juga mengatakan kalau dia belum begitu mengenalku."_

_Spontan, aku melupakan keenggananku dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya._

"_Sakura… menolakmu?"_

"_Ah… dia tidak benar-benar menolakku sih. Dia cuma bilang kalau dia masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan aku memberikannya. Seminggu. Kurasa cukup bukan?"_

_Seminggu. _

"_Ng!" jawabku sambil mengangguk perlahan. _

"_Karena itu…." Sasori berhenti melangkah. Aku pun terbawa olehnya dan menghentikan langkahku. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Ino."_

"_Aku?"_

"_Selama seminggu ini aku akan mendekatinya habis-habisan. Dan di akhir, aku ingin mengajaknya makan bersama."_

"_Lalu," ujarku ragu-ragu, "bantuan apa… yang kau butuhkan?"_

_Sakit rasanya. Tapi aku jadi bisa melihat satu lagi sifat lain dari seorang Akasuna Sasori. Dia adalah orang yang pantang menyerah dan gigih untuk mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. _

"_Aku ingin minta pendapatmu tentang hal yang Sakura sukai, maksudku…." Ia menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu pada acara makan kami nanti."_

"_Walaupun dia menolakmu?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tali tas selempangku sedikit lebih erat._

"_Aah… barangkali dia berubah pikiran setelah menerima hadiah itu?" jawab Sasori ringan disertai sebuah… senyum yang manis. "Yang jelas, aku nggak berniat menyerah begitu saja kalaupun ternyata ia menolakku saat itu. Aku akan terus mencoba sampai aku tahu bahwa aku memang harus benar-benar menyerah."_

_Aku terdiam, terlalu terkesima dengan pengakuannya. _

"_Lagipula, Sakura belum punya pacar kan?"_

"_Dia baru putus saat kelulusan SMP." Aku tahu karena Sakura pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku. _

"_Ya." Sasori mengangguk dan ia kembali berjalan. "Sakura juga pernah bercerita soal mantan pacarnya padaku, dalam _mail_-nya baru-baru ini."_

_Konyol, kalau begitu kau nggak harus bertanya lagi padaku kan? Demikianlah gerutuanku dalam hati saat itu. _

"_Yah… intinya, selama Sakura masih bebas dan tidak ada alasan yang membuatku harus menyerah, aku akan maju terus… sampai mendapatkannya. Bukankah cewek itu harus didapat dengan perjuangan?"_

"_Hemh…." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, kulontarkan saja suara yang senada dengan sebuah dehaman._

_Kurasa ia tidak puas dengan jawabanku hingga akhirnya ia pun menengok ke arahku. "Kau mau membantuku kan?"_

_Aku yang dari tadi memilih berjalan perlahan di belakangnya akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang ke arahnya. _

"_Ino?" panggilnya lagi saat aku hanya terdiam, tidak kunjung menjawab. _

_Ah, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih di bawah pesona mata beriris _hazel_ tersebut._

_Lalu, bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum, aku pun melontarkan jawabanku._

"_Tentu saja. Aku akan membantu Sasori-_kun_ sebisaku. Tenang saja!"_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Jika dipikir sekarang, itu adalah jawaban yang bodoh. Meng-iya-kan sementara hatiku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Bodoh.

_Benar-benar_ bodoh.

Tapi aku bisa apa?

Aku tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Sasori.

Aku tidak bisa membenci Sakura dan berbalik untuk merebut Sasori darinya.

Aku tidak bisa membenci Sasori dan kemudian menggagalkan usahanya untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

Aku tidak bisa membenci keduanya karena keduanya tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah. Hei, memang ada aturan yang mengatakan bahwa kedua orang yang saling menyukai walaupun membuat orang lain patah hati adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Tidak!

Tapi… aku juga tidak bisa tidak memandang iri pada keduanya yang kini telah resmi menjadi pasangan.

Sungguh, di antara semua kesempurnaan Sakura, hanya satu hal inilah yang membuatku iri—dia disukai begitu mendalam oleh orang yang _sangat_ kusukai. Dia disukai oleh Sasori yang rela melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya berpaling.

_Ne_, bukankah Sakura benar-benar beruntung?

Meskipun demikian, sekarang, hanya inilah pilihan yang tersisa bagiku : mengubur perasaan suka pada Sasori dalam-dalam dan menjadi sahabat yang benar-benar tulus bagi keduanya.

*****to be continued*****

* * *

><p>Another Ino fic. Kali ini ada slight yang baru pernah saya bikin lho: SasoSaku. Well, kayaknya memang agak OOC, tapi moga-moga ke-OOC-an yang ada nggak terlalu mengganggu yah? :3<p>

Singkat cerita, fic ini diambil dari kisah nyata dengan perubahan besar-besaran di sana-sini, jadi nggak 100% sama dengan alur sebenarnya. Cuma intinya aja yang saya ambil. Hehe.

So, gimana pendapat minna-san soal fic yang satu ini?

Please gimme your review, kay? :3

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~Thanks for reading~**


	2. My Question

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****. **_**I will never gain a commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This is just for fun**_**.**

_**Genre**_** : Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship/Drama**

_**Warning**_** : **_**comparison of the age of the characters will be different than they should do. Also, maybe some OOC-ness.**_

_**Okay then, I hope you'll enjoy it**_**. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Time Will Tell<strong>

**Chapter 2 – ****My Question**

* * *

><p>Saat pengharapan itu luntur<p>

dan semua mimpi mengabur

meninggalkanmu seorang diri tanpa penghibur….

Ke mana kau akan melangkah?

Diam di tempat atau mengubah arah?

Yang mana pun pilihanmu,

jangan pernah bilang kalau kau akan menyerah.

Menyerah tidak berarti sama dengan pasrah.

Karena pasrah mengandung keyakinan di dalamnya

bahwa …

waktu memiliki jawaban atas semua kata 'bersambung'

dalam sebuah cerita.

.

.

.

Kelas dua—sudah hampir setahun berlalu semenjak aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Sasori. Itu artinya, sudah hampir setahun pula usia hubungan Sasori dan Sakura. Kalau mau dibilang, hubungan mereka tidak berjalan sebaik yang kukira awalnya. Keduanya sering kali bertengkar karena hal yang terbilang sepele.

Cukup sepele—ya.

Katakan saja seperti ini; Sakura terlalu cuek sementara Sasori pada dasarnya terlalu disiplin soal waktu. Kadang, mereka bertengkar hanya karena Sakura datang terlambat saat janjian. Bagaimanapun, Sakura itu terbilang sibuk, dengan berbagai macam kursus dan urusan keluarganya. Begitu mengenal Sakura lebih dalam, aku langsung dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa urusan pacaran bukanlah prioritas utama dalam kehidupan Sakura. Sementara bagi Sasori, hubungannya dengan Sakura adalah sesuatu yang _teramat_ berharga.

Dalam rentang waktu yang hampir setahun ini, sudah berkali-kali aku dan Deidara menjadi saksi atas pertengkaran mereka. Bahkan, pernah satu kali mereka putus. Walaupun yah … akhirnya mereka kembali bersama—berkat _usaha keras_ Sasori.

Mau tahu perasaanku? Tidak bisa kukatakan dengan sederhana. Sungguh. Di satu sisi, aku ingin keduanya bahagia. Namun, hatiku yang lain mengatakan sebaliknya.

Aku berharap mereka segera putus.

Oh, sahabat macam apa aku ini? Jahat. Ya. Mungkin sebutan itu cocok kusandang sekarang. Tidak kupungkiri, aku memang sahabat yang jahat. Mendoakan yang buruk bagi sahabat-sahabatku. Kadang aku sendiri merasa malu atas pemikiran yang tidak sepantasnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rasa suka ini malah datang dan tumbuh begitu saja. Apalagi, Sasori kerap menghubungiku untuk sekadar menanyakan saran dan pendapat demi kelancaran hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Berdebar sekaligus _nyeri_ selalu kurasakan tatkala hal itu terjadi.

Tapi setiap kali pemuda berambut merah itu meminta pendapatku, aku selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk membantunya.

Sudah kukatakan, kan? Sisi lain dalam diriku ingin melihat mereka bahagia. Aku senang melihat Sasori dan Sakura tersenyum. Aku senang saat keduanya bisa menunjukkan kehangatan dalam hubungan mereka.

Sungguh, aku tidak bohong untuk yang satu itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ino-_chan_!" panggil sepupu yang lebih muda satu tahun dariku, Namikaze Naruto, di suatu pagi. Sepupuku itu merupakan pindahan dari kota asal yang sama denganku. Demi bersekolah di Konoha _Senior High School_, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini dengan keluargaku sementara kedua orang tua Naruto tetap di Kiri—bekerja. "Ayo berangkat? Lama sekali! Keburu terlambat, nih!"

"Sebentar, Naruto! Rambutku belum rapi, nih!" jawabku sambil terus menyisir rambutku sementara kedua mata _aquamarine_-ku intens menatap cermin di hadapanku. "Lagi pula, apa perlunya buru-buru, sih? Kita nggak akan terlambat hanya dengan berangkat satu atau dua menit lebih lama. Sekolah kan nggak begitu jauh dari sini?"

"Oh, _yeah_? Dan nanti kalau terlambat, kau akan menyalahkanku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku yang terlambat bangun," gerutu Naruto di depan pintu kamarku sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Begitukah sikap siswi teladan Konoha, eh?"

"Kalau kemarin, sih, kita memang terlambat karena ulahmu, kan?" balasku dengan alis yang mengernyit seraya meletakkan sisir berwarna keunguan di atas meja yang langsung terhubung dengan cermin. "Jadi, kau nggak berhak memojokkanku seperti itu, Naruto!" sambungku sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

Naruto berdecak pelan sebelum ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan pintu kamarku begitu ia melihatku sudah menggenggam tali tas berwarna kecokelatan yang memang selalu kupakai akhir-akhir ini. Bersama Naruto, aku pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh, kami membicarakan satu-dua hal remeh. Tertawa sesekali dan beradu argumen di kali lainnya. Dan begitu telah sampai di gerbang sekolah, kami langsung berpisah. Dia berlari entah ke mana meninggalkanku yang merasa kalau berlari hanya akan menghasilkan keringat dan membuat kerja kerasku dalam berdandan tadi pagi jadi sia-sia.

Sambil memegang tali tas selempangku, aku pun berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju ke gedung sekolah. Sesekali, aku menyapa balik mereka yang menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Hei, apa sudah pernah kukatakan kalau aku tergolong sebagai siswi populer di sini? Tanyakan saja ke kakak kelas ataupun adik kelas, mereka pasti akan pernah mendengar nama Yamanaka Ino—salah satu pengurus OSIS yang memegang jabatan sebagai bendahara.

Setelah mencapai lantai dua, aku pun harus melewati lorong panjang yang cukup dipadati orang. Dan karena kondisi lorong yang cukup penuh itulah, aku memilih untuk berjalan merapat ke jendela. Entah karena dorongan apa, aku kemudian menengok. Sekadar untuk melihat pemandangan kebun belakang sekolah yang tidak terhalang apa pun kecuali jendela.

Tapi tidak hanya 'sekadar' kebun yang kulihat kemudian.

Beberapa teman sekelasku ada di sana. Tampak mengelilingi seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut kelam sehitam _ebony_ yang kini terpojok dengan sebuah pohon besar berada di belakangnya.

Seketika aku berhenti berjalan. Mataku terpaku pada pemandangan tersebut.

_Penindasan_?

Aku menyipitkan mata tidak senang. Apalagi begitu aku mengetahui bahwa salah satu pelaku penindasan—atau demikianlah kecurigaanku—adalah teman sekelasku. Inuzuka Kiba.

Langsung saja aku membuka jendela. Membiarkan angin memberikan akses bagiku untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan yang berada di bawah sana. Sial, tetap saja tidak terdengar apa pun meski aku sudah berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku.

Namun, kurasa aku bisa yakin kalau adegan yang terpampang di sana memang adalah suatu bentuk penindasan. Terlihat dari ancang-ancang Kiba yang sudah menarik kerah si pemuda berkulit pucat. _Menjijikkan_—aku menggelengkan kepala. Dan aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri melihat kejadian buruk itu terjadi di depan kedua mataku.

Tanganku bergerak cepat ke arah tas, merogoh sesuatu dari dalamnya. Setelah itu, aku mengarahkan _benda itu_ ke tempat kejadian perkara. Dan … yap! Cukup.

"HOI, KIBA!" teriakku kemudian. Aku tidak peduli jika saat itu beberapa anak yang ada di sekitarku jadi berhenti untuk melihat apa yang tengah kulakukan. _Well_, kalau mereka berhenti dan ikut melihat ke arah bawah, mungkin aku malah akan mempunyai sekutu. Tidak buruk, 'kan?

Yang jelas, saat ini, semua yang ada di bawah sana sudah melihat ke arahku. Pun halnya dengan Kiba yang sudah menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tidak menarik kerah si pemuda berambut hitam.

"_Tsk_. Apa?" balas Kiba sambil melepas cengkeramannya dari sang mangsa dengan kasar. Matanya yang tajam itu memandangku penuh ancaman.

Aku hanya tersenyum sembari menopang wajah dengan tangan kiriku. Sementara, tangan kananku sudah memegang _handphone_ yang dengan sengaja kuarahkan pada mereka. Dengan gerakan yang menantang, aku memainkan _handphone_ kecilku yang berlapis _casing_ berwarna keunguan tersebut.

Mata Kiba terbelalak. Demikian pula yang terjadi dengan beberapa temannya. Oh—aku senang melihat wajah mereka yang kini sudah tampak panik. Siapa suruh melakukan penindasan di lingkup sekolah. Mereka mau memperburuk citra sekolah mereka sendiri memangnya? Aku, sih, tidak mau.

"Kau tahu ini apa, Kiba?" ujarku dengan seringai kemenangan.

"_Tsk_! Berengsek!" umpat Kiba menggeram.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit sebelum kembali berkata, "Jangan sampai foto ini kusebar ke ruang guru. Atau lebih parah, pada … ibumu?"

Kiba terbelalak.

Baiklah, mungkin perlu sedikit penjelasan di sini. Sekelas dengan Kiba di kelas satu membuatku cukup tahu siapa Nyonya Inuzuka. Jangan salah paham, kami memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi pernah suatu kali aku mendapat tugas mengantar catatan ke rumah Kiba yang tidak masuk selama seminggu. Di sanalah aku kemudian bertemu dengan Nyonya Inuzuka.

Nyonya Inuzuka awalnya heran dengan kedatanganku. Begitu kukatakan kalau aku mengantar catatan karena Kiba sudah tidak masuk seminggu, raut keheranan itu semakin jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, keheranan pun berubah menjadi amarah. Ternyata Kiba tidak sakit. Dia _membolos_. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Bolos berhari-hari.

Untung bagiku bisa melihat kejadian selanjutnya (walau untung bagiku berarti kesialan bagi Kiba). Kiba datang, tanpa ekspresi bersalah. Selanjutnya, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa wanita yang merupakan dokter hewan dan sekaligus _single parent_ itu adalah sosok yang paling ditakuti Kiba. Karena itulah, apabila Kiba berulah, menyinggung soal Nyonya Inuzuka akan menjadi ancaman yang paling ampuh.

Seperti saat ini. Aku tahu ancamanku cukup ampuh—terlihat dari mata Kiba yang sudah mengilat marah. Ia kemudian menengok sekali ke arah sang 'korban', membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar, dan akhirnya beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Teman-temannya tampak mengikuti hingga di bawah sana tinggallah si pemuda berambut hitam dengan punggung yang masih bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

Aku menutup _handphone flip_-ku sebelum aku menyadari bahwa pemuda yang baru saja selamat dari penindasan Kiba itu masih melihat ke arahku. Ia terus memandangku. Entah apa maksudnya—ekspresinya tidak begitu terbaca.

Yah, tapi kugerakkan juga tanganku dalam gerakan melambai dan kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku. Ia masih bergeming di sana. Mungkin masih terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian buruk yang nyaris menimpanya. Mungkin juga ia belum sadar kalau ia sudah tidak lagi dalam bahaya.

Apa pun itu, kurasa aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengannya.

Kurasa.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Buta_-_chan_," sapa Sakura langsung begitu ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di kelas kami ini, "aku sudah dengar, lho?"

Aku yang tadinya sedang melihat-lihat _handphone_-ku (saking tidak ada kerjaannya), langsung menaikkan alis. Sementara Sakura tengah berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku, aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari _handphone_-ku ke pemilik rambut merah muda yang unik itu.

"Dengar apa, _Dekorin_?" tanyaku begitu Sakura sudah meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang berada tepat di depan mejaku.

"Kau baru saja menolong anak kelas satu dari gengnya Kiba, 'kan?" ujar Sakura yang lebih berupa pertanyaan balik. Sebuah seringai kemudian bersarang di wajahnya. "_Cieee_ … _Senpai_ yang baik hati~…."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Wow, cepat juga beritanya tersebar." Bersamaan dengan itu, aku benar-benar meninggalkan _handphone_ yang sudah berjasa menemaniku mengisi waktu dan memasukkannya begitu saja ke dalam tas yang ada di atas meja. Kubiarkan Sakura menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah kiri mejaku, mengatur posisi duduknya, sebelum aku kembali membuka mulut. "Jadi, anak itu anak kelas satu, ya?"

"Yup," jawab Sakura, "kalau kau ingat, dia yang memberi pidato sambutan untuk anak kelas satu. Namanya Shimura Sai."

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sejenak. Refleks, mataku kuarahkan ke langit-langit kelas. Begitu gambaran tentang suasana penerimaan murid baru tergambar dalam benakku, aku langsung mengangguk-angguk. Dia memang orang yang sama dengan yang memberikan pidato sebagai perwakilan murid baru. Rambut hitam klimis dengan kulit yang pucat. Ya, ya. Aku ingat.

"Sepertinya aku ingat sekarang." Aku kembali memandang ke arah Sakura. "Berarti dia itu orang yang pintar, ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sembari tersenyum, "Nilai tertinggi untuk ujian masuk."

"Hahaha. Beda sekali dengan Naruto! Dia itu masuk dengan nilai pas-pasan," jawabku sambil kembali tertawa kecil, "nyaris gagal."

"Tapi dia kan pintar di bidang olahraga?" Sakura menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Sekolah juga akan mempertimbangkan hal itu."

"Kalau dia nggak diterima, aku yakin dia akan membujuk kepala sekolah dengan _cara_nya sendiri." Aku membayangkan Naruto yang kemudian akan berbuat onar kalau ia tidak diterima di sekolah ini. Bersyukurlah karena ia ternyata diterima meski dengan nilai yang pas-pasan. "Aku paham karakter sepupuku itu."

"Hahaha. Naruto itu … di hari pertama saja dia sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang." Sakura tersenyum geli begitu ia telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Aku pun teringat beberapa kekonyolan yang dilakukan sepupuku itu, termasuk berteriak-teriak bahwa dia akan menjadi ketua OSIS yang selanjutnya. _Konyol_ kubilang—mengingat nilainya yang memang … _ukh_! Terlalu standar dan kadang di bawah standar. Dan saat tengah mengenang berbagai kekonyolan Naruto yang lain, kudengar Sakura kembali berkata.

"Anak yang sangat bersemangat."

Aku menaikkan alisku. Lalu, tanpa bisa kutahan, sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahku. "Apa, nih? Kau tertarik pada Naruto? Hayooo … Sasori-_kun_ mau dikemanakan nanti?"

Saat itulah, senyum Sakura memudar. Mata hijaunya memandangku intens. Tubuhnya tampak kaku. Dan sesaat, aku bisa melihat dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya—tampak tidak nyaman.

_Ow_, ini bukan pertanda baik. Aku tahu ekspresi ini. Aku ingat. Bukan sesuatu yang baik. Ada sesuatu yang—lagi-lagi—tengah menerpa hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah, kali ini apa lagi?" tanyaku yang kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan kananku ke pipi.

Aku siap mendengarkan ceritanya dengan posisiku sebagai _sahabat_. Jujur, setiap dihadapkan dengan wajah Sakura yang seperti ini, aku tidak ingin membiarkan pikiran burukku, yang menghendaki mereka putus, berkeliaran. Walau kadang … pemikiran-pemikiran itu datang begitu saja dan menempati satu bagian di benakku.

Sudah kubilang, bukan? Dalam menyikapi hubungan Sakura dan Sasori, aku tidak bisa tegas pada diriku sendiri.

_Menyedihkan_.

Tapi setidaknya, aku merasa senang karena aku bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak semakin memperparah hubungan mereka. Karena bagaimanapun—sampai berapa kali juga, aku akan mengatakan hal ini—aku sayang Sakura dan juga Sasori. Aku tidak mau mereka bersedih. Kalaupun aku berharap mereka putus, aku ingin mereka putus secara baik-baik. Dan tentu saja, aku berharap agar Sakura segera dapat menemukan pemuda lain untuk menjadi pacarnya sebelum aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sasori.

Ah, sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melamunkan itu. Yang terpenting adalah memperjelas permasalahan yang kali ini melanda mereka.

Dengan segera, aku pun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Sakura tampak memandang ke arah lain selama beberapa saat. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan dia melakukan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya terlebih dahulu. Begitu mata _emerald_-nya kembali memandangku, aku langsung menaikkan kedua alisku, menuntut jawaban yang lebih jelas darinya.

Bibir Sakura sudah berkedut seolah siap memuntahkan kata-kata saat kudengar suara bel yang berdentang. _Tsk_. Mengganggu saja. Entah kenapa bel itu selalu berbunyi di saat yang _tepat_. Dramatis sekali, huh?

Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat senang. Walau ia terlepas dari kewajiban menjawab untuk sementara, tapi senyumnya belum kembali terkembang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kali ini, semoga bukan sesuatu yang vital. Lalu, begitu Sakura berbisik padaku—

"Nanti kuceritakan saat istirahat. _Hemh_, mungkin sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaan OSIS sekaligus?"

—aku mengangguk.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Detik-detik menuju waktu istirahat, aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang hendak diceritakan Sakura. Memang, selama pelajaran tadi aku berhasil melupakan sejenak rasa ingin tahu yang melandaku. Tapi kini, begitu bel akan berbunyi kembali dalam hitungan menit, rasa ingin tahu yang sempat hilang itu kembali membuncah keluar.

Rasa-rasanya, aku sampai harus menahan diri untuk tidak menusuk punggung Sakura dengan ujung pensil lalu memberikannya secarik kertas dan meminta dia menceritakan permasalahannya di kertas tersebut. Tidak. Aku berhasil menghentikan dorongan tersebut. Kubiarkan waktu berlalu sebentar lagi. Dan meski pandanganku masih fokus pada papan tulis yang berisikan angka-angka rumit dengan berbagai kombinasi penyelesaian, otakku diam-diam sudah mulai menghitung mundur.

Sepuluh_._

Sembilan.

Delapan_._

_Oh—ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_

Lima.

Empat.

_Cepatlah! Ayo berbunyi!_

Satu….

_Sial. Masih belum berbunyi juga? _

Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Harusnya sudah waktunya. _Tsk_, apa belnya ru—

_KRRRIIIINGG._

—tidak, tidak rusak rupanya. Akhirnya bel itu berbunyi juga. Yah, mungkin jamku yang terlalu cepat. _Whatever_. Yang penting sekarang waktunya istirahat.

Kurapikan mejaku secepat yang aku bisa. Kumasukkan semua buku-buku yang semula bergelimpangan di atas meja. Setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ mengucapkan salam dan beranjak keluar kelas, aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku secepat kilat.

"_Dekorin_," panggilku sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya yang berada di depanku, "ayo ke ruang OSIS?"

Sakura masih merapikan buku sementara tatapannya tampak memberikan penilaian padaku. Aku melipat tangan di depan dada dengan tidak sabar. Bahkan ujung kaki kananku mulai menepak-nepak lantai dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

Sakura mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. Sebelum ia memasukkan bukunya seraya berkata, "Sabar, _Buta-chan_. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bercerita."

Aku memutar bola mata dengan bosan. Setelahnya, aku melangkah mundur untuk memberikan jalan bagi Sakura yang sudah akan bangkit dari kursinya. Aku bahkan sedikit menyandarkan pantatku ke meja yang ada di belakang tempatku berdiri.

"Tenang, tenang. Kupastikan kau akan mendengar ceritanya sampai habis…." Kulihat Sakura sedikit menyipitkan matanya ke arah pintu masuk. Kemudian ia menyeringai—membuatku memandangnya dengan bingung. "Yah … itu kalau kau nggak ada urusan lain sebelumnya."

"Hah?"

Sakura sedikit mengangkat tangannya dan begitu tangannya berhenti di depan dada, ia langsung membiarkan telunjuknya mengarah ke pintu kelas. Masih dalam pose melipat tangan di depan dada, aku langsung menengok ke arah pintu depan. Spontan, _aquamarine_-ku pun membelalak saat aku melihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tersenyum ke arahku.

Mendadak, Sakura menepuk pundakku. "Kutunggu di ruang OSIS, ya?" Dan ia langsung melenggang pergi, meninggalkanku yang belum juga beranjak dari posisiku saat ini.

Kok Sakura langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau pemuda kelas satu itu mau bertemu denganku? Padahal bisa saja, 'kan, pemuda satu itu mau bertemu dengan orang lain?

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, aku pun kemudian mengerjap dengan bingung. Aku masih saja memandang ke arah pintu meski kini kedua tanganku sudah menggantung bebas di masing-masing sisi tubuhku. Saat Sakura lewat, ia tampak berbicara sebentar dengan pemuda kelas satu itu—uhm … Shimura kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Shimura kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas ke arah Sakura sebelum tatapannya kembali mengarah kepadaku.

_Glek. _

Nah, lho? Ada apa ini?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tanganku menerima sodoran kaleng yang merupakan minuman dalam kemasan. Soda lemon. Minuman kesukaanku. Sambil memandang ke arahnya, aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung menarik kait pembuka kaleng tersebut.

Belum setetes cairan pun membasahi kerongkonganku, pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya untuk berkata-kata.

"Dibanding pertolongan _Senpai_ tadi, ini bukan apa-apa."

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegangi kaleng minuman tersebut, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa kuduga, dia juga kemudian melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. _Well_ … hm … dia memang tampan. Harus kuakui. Dan sialnya … aku memang cukup lemah melihat pemuda tampan!

"Oh," jawabku sambil membalas senyumannya. Lalu secepat kilat, aku membuang muka. Bukan sekadar melihat kembali ke arah depan, kini kepalaku menengok ke beberapa arah dengan salah tingkah.

Memang tidak banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Dan pemandangan seperti ini—dua orang, perempuan dan laki-laki, duduk berdampingan di taman dekat lapangan olah raga—bukanlah pemandangan yang aneh. Hanya duduk berdampingan, tidak melakukan hal yang lain kecuali membicarakan satu-dua hal remeh.

"Jadi, kenapa Kiba dan teman-temannya mengeroyokmu tadi?" Aku memutar-mutar kaleng dalam genggamanku sementara mulutku akhirnya tertutup untuk mendengar jawabannya. Tampaknya aku belum akan bisa meminum soda lemon ini dalam waktu dekat.

Shimura Sai—itu namanya—masih tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat polos, bagaikan anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa. Untuk sesaat, aku rasa aku terpesona pada senyumannya itu. Aku yakin.

"Aku hanya menegur salah satu bawahannya yang membuang puntung rokok sembarangan—"

Aku sudah hendak membuka mulut.

"—dan kemudian mengatai mereka dengan sebutan 'kelompok bodoh'."

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Sai sama sekali tidak terlihat ragu-ragu saat menceritakan hal itu padaku. Dibanding ragu-ragu, aku lebih melihat kebingungan dalam gerak-geriknya. Ia kemudian menggumamkan 'Aneh, bukan?' sementara tangannya mulai memegang dagu, seakan tampak berpikir.

"Padahal aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenernya," imbuhnya kemudian saat aku belum juga mampu berkata-kata.

Beginilah aku akhirnya membuat penilaian; di balik kepolosan Shimura, tersembunyi potensi untuk menyakiti hati orang lain walau mungkin ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi sungguh, ceritanya tidak bisa tidak membuatku terkekeh kecil.

"Yah…," ujarku akhirnya, "mereka memang salah, tapi aku nggak heran kalau mereka jadi marah karena, jujur saja, ucapanmu memang cukup pedas."

"Begitukah?" tanya Shimura sambil menatapku dengan serius.

_Deg_!

_Oh, sial! Apa yang terjadi dengan jantungku? Kenapa tadi sesaat aku merasa _…ukh_!_

"Kukira berkata jujur itu jauh lebih baik dibanding mengumbar kebohongan?" Mendadak Shimura berpaling dan kembali menyentuh dagunya. Aku masih bergeming di tempat, menatap wajah Shimura dengan saksama—bentuk rahangnya, kulitnya yang pucat, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang sedikit sayu….

"Kau nggak berpikir seperti itu, _Senpai_?"

_Deg_!

Ucapannya seketika menghentikan kegiatanku dalam mengobservasi pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun dariku ini. Refleks, aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"Mungkin," jawabku sambil kemudian—aku bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan ini—menepuk kepalanya, "tapi kau harus lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata."

Shimura tidak menjawab. Ini kesempatanku.

"Maaf, Shimura-_san_, aku ada janji dengan Sakura." Aku mengedip sambil mulai membalik badan perlahan. Tapi, teringat sesuatu, aku menengok kembali ke arahnya. Sekilas. "Sekali lagi, _thanks_ buat traktirannya," imbuhku sembari mengangkat kaleng berwarna hijau dengan bercak kuning dan putih.

Dengan itu, aku langsung berlalu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kaleng kosong itu masih berdiri tegak di atas sebuah meja. Aku masih menatapnya selama indra pendengaranku bekerja menangkap setiap penuturan Sakura. Kedua tangan yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk menulis buku laporan kini malah terdiam dalam posisi menyangga wajahku.

"… No?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melihat ke arah Sakura yang suaranya sesaat menjadi samar-samar.

"Apa?" jawabku singkat.

Di hadapanku, Sakura sudah mengernyitkan alis. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang kertas tampak kaku. Ia menggeleng perlahan sebelum menghela napas.

"Kau tidur sambil membuka mata?"

Sekali itu, aku membelalakkan mata. Langsung saja aku menyadari kesalahanku. Aku meminta Sakura bercerita mengenai permasalahannya sementara aku malah melamun. Benar-benar sahabat yang buruk, aku ini.

"_Gomen_, _Dekorin_," jawabku sambil memegangi dahi. Tanganku yang lain kini sibuk mencari bolpoin. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Jadi, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasori-_kun_?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah kertas. "Seharusnya," ujar Sakura yang kemudian menunjukkan sebuah seringai, "apa yang terjadi antara _kau dan Shimura_?"

_Uh-oh_!

Aku tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupanku. "Nggak ada apa-apa." Aku kini mulai menatap buku penuh angka di hadapanku. Berusaha untuk fokus pada kerjaanku sebagai bendahara OSIS. "Dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pertolonganku tadi pagi."

Dari sudut mata, aku bisa melihat Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dan karena Sakura akhirnya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, aku malah tergelitik untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Sasori-_kun_? Maaf, aku tadi nggak terlalu mendengarkan."

Sakura balik melihat ke arahku. "Aku memang belum menceritakan apa pun," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah sedikit. "Masalah sepele," imbuhnya.

"Sepele ataupun nggak, yang jelas kalian kembali bertengkar, 'kan?" Aku mengernyitkan alis. Dan anggukan Sakura bagaikan memperjelas jawaban yang sudah jelas.

Kutinggalkan perhatianku pada laporan keuangan yang dengan terpaksa harus menunggu kembali dengan sabar. Kali ini aku tidak akan melamun lagi. Akan kudengarkan tiap ucapan Sakura dengan cermat.

"Apa, ya?" ujar Sakura lagi sambil menusuk-nusukkan ujung bolpoinnya yang tumpul ke kepalanya yang dibalut helai merah muda. "Intinya, dia mendadak mempertanyakan perasaanku. _Lagi_."

"Dan penyebabnya?"

"Aku lama membalas _mail_-nya," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu. "Padahal sudah kukatakan padanya kalau kemarin itu aku ada janji dengan beberapa teman lama untuk kegiatan sosial di salah satu panti asuhan."

"Hah?"

"Dan dia bilang, 'Apa nggak bisa membalas pesanku walau hanya satu kalimat?'. Kira-kira seperti itulah."

Tangan kananku kini sudah bertengger nyaman di pelipisku. Ah, ya. Satu lagi yang perlahan kupelajari dari sosok seorang Sasori. Sebagai teman, dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang bijaksana dan pengertian. Tapi sebagai seorang pacar, Sasori bisa menjadi orang yang sangat posesif.

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Awalnya, ya," jawab Sakura sementara ia kembali melihat ke arah tumpukan dokumen. Aku heran bagaimana ia bisa membagi perhatiannya seperti itu—bercerita sekaligus memeriksa laporan dari masing-masing klub. Dia benar-benar sekretaris yang bisa diandalkan, bukan?

"Jadi kelanjutannya?"

"Saat ia menanyakan soal perasaanku, aku malah dengan keras kepala mengatakan bahwa bukan itu yang harus diperdebatkan. Selanjutnya, aku lupa. Dan akhirnya, kami mengakhiri pembicaraan dalam keadaan yang nggak enak."

"_Kami_…?"

"Aku," ralat Sakura. "Aku malas berdebat dengannya, jadi pesan terakhirnya nggak kubalas."

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk penuh pengertian. Sakura tidak meminta saran apa pun dan aku cukup tahu kalau Sakura akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya walau tanpa solusi dariku. Lagi pula, apa yang harus kukatakan? Masalah semacam ini sudah cukup sering terjadi. Bukan sesuatu yang memang perlu dibesar-besarkan jika akhirnya mereka bisa kembali seperti semula.

Sebagian besar, kulihat Sasori-lah yang berjuang ekstra untuk dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sakura. Bisa dibilang, sifat Sakura jika menyangkut hubungannya dengan Sasori, akan menjadi sangat egois. Tapi di satu sisi, entah mengapa aku bisa mengerti perasaan Sakura yang pada dasarnya memang seorang _Miss Independent_. Dinilai dari matanya, tentu orang seperti Sasori-lah yang sudah bersikap egois.

"Lalu? Apa yang mau kaulakukan selanjutnya?" tanyaku sembari meletakkan dagu di atas jari-jemariku yang saling berkaitan.

Sakura terdiam awalnya. Lalu setelah menuliskan sesuatu di salah satu kertas, ia baru menjawab. "Nanti aku akan menghubunginya." Sakura mendadak menghela napas. "Kadang aku merasa bahwa hubungan seperti ini melelahkan sekali."

Aku masih menatap Sakura intens. Kernyitan alisnya bahkan tidak lepas dari penglihatanku.

"Kadang … aku merasa Sasori-_kun_ ingin aku bersikap seperti mantan kekasihnya."

Kali ini, aku bahkan tidak melewatkan senyum sedih di wajahnya. Pembicaraan tentang mantan kekasih Sasori—mereka putus saat Sasori masih kelas 1 waktu itu—memang bukan topik yang tabu. Sakura tidak keberatan jika ada yang menyinggung soal mantan kekasih Sasori. Bagi Sakura, mantan kekasih Sasori adalah masa lalu, sama seperti mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Dan pada dasarnya, bukan ini yang menjadi sumber kecemasan Sakura.

Singkatnya, aku tahu, Sakura bukanlah tipe yang pencemburu. Lebih dari itu, Sakura bahkan masih memberikan izin jika Sasori masih ingin mengontak mantan kekasihnya yang kini ada di luar negeri. Bukan masalah—bagi Sakura itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Walau demikian, tentu perasaan 'dibandingkan' itu akan sesekali muncul, meski Sakura jarang membicarakannya. Aku tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang suka dibandingkan. Aku tidak suka. Sakura juga tidak.

Yah, yang tidak kuketahui adalah apa benar Sasori benar-benar mengharapkan Sakura agar bertingkah seperti mantan kekasihnya dulu. Atau itu hanya perasaan Sakura? Hanya mereka yang tahu, mungkin. Aku tidak benar-benar berada dalam hubungan romantis mereka. Aku hanya pendengar, pengamat. Aku hanya _orang luar_.

"—gak bisa."

Aku tersentak.

"Aku nggak bisa seperti Hyuuga-_san_," ujar Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku nggak bisa menghabiskan _semua waktuku_ hanya untuk bersamanya."

"Kau sudah katakan hal itu padanya?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Entah berapa kali."

"Sama sekali nggak berubah?"

Mata Sakura sejenak memandang ke arah langit-langit. "Bukan nggak sama sekali. Sasori sekarang jauh lebih baik dibanding dulu."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku kemudian. "Apa kau sudah mengusahakan sesuatu untuknya?"

Kini perhatian Sakura sudah terarah padaku sepenuhnya. Tangannya kembali berhenti bergerak. Selama beberapa saat, mulutnya masih tertutup. Tapi tidak lama, ia akhirnya mengangguk-angguk.

"Entah menurutnya. Tapi sejujurnya, aku sudah mengusahakan agar aku bisa menunjukkan sikap yang menurutnya 'lebih peduli'," jawab Sakura, "aku mencoba membuang gengsiku, mengiriminya _mail_ terlebih dahulu di saat aku sedang senggang. Berusaha membalas _mail_-nya secepat yang aku bisa, datang tepat waktu di saat janjian kami." Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Hal-hal macam itu."

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi. Sejenak kubiarkan keheningan melanda kami. Yah … hal yang seharusnya jarang terjadi jika aku atau Deidara—selaku ketua OSIS—ada di dalam ruangan OSIS ini. Aku memang cukup cerewet, tapi aku juga cukup tahu diri untuk menempatkan keheningan di saat-saat tertentu. _Ahem_. Terlepas dari hobiku yang memang suka melamun mendadak.

Nah, kurasa sudah cukup keheningannya. Aku akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Lalu," ujarku, "bagaimana dengan kata-kata semacam, 'Aku suka padamu'?"

Kulihat Sakura terbelalak. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi sebelum merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Setelah melakukan itu, ia belum juga menjawab. Gantinya, ia malah berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela yang sebelumnya hanya terbuka sebelah.

Menggunakan kedua tangannya, Sakura kemudian mendorong jendela tersebut hingga angin segar dapat lebih banyak masuk. Aku masih mengamati segala tingkah Sakura. Ia berdiam di dekat jendela tersebut, memandang ke arah bawah yang merupakan lapangan olah raga.

"Aku…."

Baru Sakura akan menjawab—meski tanpa memandang ke arahku—mendadak suara pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka mengejutkan kami berdua. Mungkin dengan gerakan yang nyaris bersamaan, kepala kami pun terarah pada pintu yang langsung memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning.

"Ah? Rupanya kalian ada di sini, _un_?"

Aku masih menatap ke arah pintu meski Deidara sudah mulai berpindah , aku berharap bahwa helaian rambut merah itu juga akan terlihat tidak lama setelah Deidara semakin melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun, tidak ada siapa pun yang masuk setelah Deidara. _Tidak ada Sasori_.

Menyambut Deidara, Sakura-lah yang pertama berbicara, "Ada apa, Dei-_kun_?"

"Hei, hei, kau bicara seolah aku nggak boleh berada di sini, _un_? Kau tentu nggak lupa kalau aku ini ketua OSIS, 'kan?"

Sakura tertawa. "Yah, kukira kau nggak akan datang karena sibuk menghadapi ujian?" Sahabatku itu kemudian beranjak kembali ke arah mejanya. "Lagi pula, kau itu aneh, Dei-_kun_. Di saat semua anak kelas tiga sibuk untuk menghadapi ujian, kau malah mencalonkan diri jadi ketua OSIS?"

"_Tsk_. Kurasa harusnya kalian sudah tahu alasannya, bukan? Itu karena aku gagal jadi ketua OSIS tahun lalu, _un_!"

Sekadar informasi, ketua OSIS tahun lalu dipegang seorang kakak kelas bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dia satu angkatan dengan Deidara—sekaligus orang yang selalu dianggap Deidara sebagai saingan. Dan sialnya, ternyata Uchiha-_san_-lah yang memenangkan suara untuk menjadi ketua OSIS periode lalu—menggagalkan semua hasrat Deidara untuk menjadi ketua OSIS.

Hal ini menjelaskan mengapa waktu kami pertama masuk, Deidara tampak semangat menonjolkan dirinya di depan anak-anak baru sampai beredar gosip bahwa dia akan menjadi ketua OSIS selanjutnya. Memang itu yang diicarnya. Dia bahkan rela mengorbankan waktu belajarnya sebagai anak kelas tiga yang seharusnya mulai fokus untuk menghadapi ujian hanya untuk jabatan ini.

Entah harus bilang, '_luar biasa_' atau malah '_konyol sekali_'. Hal-hal seputar Deidara sedikitnya mengingatkanku pada Naruto. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sepintas terlihat konyol tapi di sisi lain, mereka dapat menjadi contoh yang membuat orang berdecak kagum.

"Lalu, ada keperluan apa, Ketua?" tanyaku sambil menutup buku laporan keuangan.

"Oh, soal festival sekolah di musim gugur nanti, _un_," jawab Deidara, "kapan kita bisa mengadakan rapat besar untuk membahasnya?"

Dan pembicaraan kami pun benar-benar teralih pada urusan OSIS. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan tentang Shimura, tentang Sakura, apalagi tentang Sasori. Aku harus rela membiarkan pertanyaanku tidak terjawab oleh Sakura.

Setidaknya sementara.

Hingga bel pulang sekolah kembali berdentang nanti.

*******_**to be continued**_*******

* * *

><p><em>Chapter<em> 2, _minna_! _Douzo_~! XD

Seperti yang sudah pernah saya bilang di _chapter_ pertama, inti cerita ini nggak bakalan sama dengan kisah aslinya yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Jadi jangan berpikir semua yang saya tulis di _fanfic_ ini adalah kisah nyata, ya? Hehehe.

Terus, mungkin bakal ada yang ngerasa, 'Kok nuansanya kayak beda dari _chapter_ satu yang lebih melankolis?'. Yah, saya cuma bisa jawab, alur cerita ini akan **naik-turun**, sebagaimana kehidupan manusia. Jadi harap dimaklumi kalau mungkin nanti di satu _chapter_ isinya habis-habisan tentang perasaan melankolis Ino, tapi di _chapter_ lain, suasananya lebih ceria. Hehehe.

Oke deh! Saya bales-balesin _review_ yang udah masuk dulu, ya?

**Neechan**: aheey~! Makasih untuk ripiu-nya, Nee. Di chapter kali ini, sih, kayaknya gak terlalu menguras emosi, yah? X""D

**Chika Chyntia**: wkwkwk. Soal pair Ino pada _ending_-nya … _only time will tell_! /plak! XD

**Vaneela**: ke-kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, vanee_chan_ _senpai_? O.O Btw, sekarang udah nyaris basi, yah? Dulu masih seger. Lol.

**Onyx Cliff**: yup, _pair_-nya mungkin bakal unik-unik (?) Tapi nggak tahu juga, sih. XDa Aih, ada juga yang punya pengalaman sama ama Ino di sini, ya? Boleh tuh _share-share_ (?) /kepo amat sih? Hehe. \

**Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL**: iya, Say. Ini _multi-chapter_, kok. ^^ Soal _pair_-nya~ tunggu waktu yang akan menjawab. Wkwkwk. *nih judul pas banget, yak? XD

**Cendy Hoseki**: akhirnya baru bisa dilanjut, dong? *kepang rambut Ita-nyan* Iah, namanya juga cewek, pake perasaan mulu nih mainnya. X"DD

**Rere Aozora**: aww, awww … thanks untuk koreksiannya, _Dear_. Dulu saya emang suka salah antara 'sekejap' dengan 'sekejab' X""D Nah, itu dia! Siapakah yang akan jadi pasangan Ino ke depannya? _Stay tune _sampai entah di chapter berapa~ /plak!

**Agusthya**: kelanjutannya? Silakan~ X3

**Violet7orange**: umumu~ _no senpai_, puhlease? :"3 Soal siapa yang suka sama Ino atau Ino suka sama siapa nantinya … tunggu tanggal mainnya, yak? Ehehe.

**Chesee-chan**: wkwkwk, suka Ino yang melou n galau? Tapi moga-moga dia nggak keseringan melou n galau, yak? Ino-_chan_ kan kuat~! XD

**kyu's neli-chan**: amnesia beberapa bulan~ *nyaris setahun* *uhyeay~!* _Main pair_-nya? Siapa, ya? Kasih tahu gak, ya? Hohoho~ :""3

**ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer **: thie-_chan_~ apa-apaan ini _pen-name_-mu? OAO" Dan soal di dunia nyata banyak yang begini, iah … terinspirasinya juga dari kejadian nyata, kok XDD

**Dhev**: Naru? Naruto? Lirik-lirik bagian atas~ *nyengir*

**koha chan**: wah, ada lagi yang satu pengalaman ama Ino-_chan_. Semangat, yak~! Semua akan indah pada waktunya :""D

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**: Yukeh~ iah, ada SasoSaku-nya. XD Pertahanin apaan yak? Ufufufu~

**Anasasori29**: wkwkwk~ Ino sama siapa? Kenapa nggak boleh ama Deidara? Deidei mah bukan kakaknya Ino. Ino di sini anak tunggal~ Naru? Hemh … *mikir* :P

**Lilith**: eah~ kebiasaan mendem, yak? Ayo, ayo, sekali-sekali harus bisa ngutarain perasaan. Jangan dipendem mulu, nggak sehat :""3

**Lollytha-chan**: makasih~. Iah nih, untuk sementara Ino harus mendem perasaannya. Doakan saja biar dia nanti bahagia (?) :"")

**Miki-kohai**: iah, setelah di-casting, ternyata cuma Sasori yang cocok, dia deh yang direkrut. Wkwkwk. Sip. Ini udah di-_update_. _Enjoy_~~

_Done_! Thanks buat semua _**reviewer**_ sekalian~! _Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan, juga maaf karena _update_-nya cukup lama, bahkan saking lamanya mungkin udah pada lupa, yak? *_ojigi_*

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**Thanks for reading**_


	3. My Decision

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I will never gain a commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This is just for fun**_**.**

_**Genre**_** : Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship/Drama**

_**Warning**_** : **_**comparison of the age of the characters will be different than they should do. Also, maybe some OOC-ness.**_

_**Okay then, I hope you'll enjoy it**_**. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Time Will Tell<strong>

**Chapter 3 – My**** Decision**

* * *

><p>Saat pengharapan itu luntur<p>

dan semua mimpi mengabur

meninggalkanmu seorang diri tanpa penghibur….

Ke mana kau akan melangkah?

Diam di tempat atau mengubah arah?

Yang mana pun pilihanmu,

jangan pernah bilang kalau kau akan menyerah.

Menyerah tidak berarti sama dengan pasrah.

Karena pasrah mengandung keyakinan di dalamnya

bahwa …

waktu memiliki jawaban atas semua kata 'bersambung'

dalam sebuah cerita.

.

.

.

"_Dekorin_!" panggilku begitu bel pulang sekolah sudah dikumandangkan.

Sesuai harapan, sahabatku yang berambut merah muda itu langsung menoleh padaku. Ia sudah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya—tampak siap melesat pulang. Hari ini Kamis, ya? Ah—kursus piano.

"Ada apa, Buta-_chan_?" tanya Sakura dengan gestur yang seakan mengatakan _cepatlah-aku-mau-pulang_.

Aku menatapnya dalam sunyi selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku berdiri dari kursiku. "Kurasa kita nggak bisa berbicara dengan tenang, ya, sekarang?"

"Aku ada—"

"Kursus piano. Aku tahu," potongku. "Nanti saja kalau begitu."

Sakura mengangguk. Dengan demikian, aku pun melepas kepergiannya. Sakura tampak tergesa—setengah berebut jalan dengan beberapa murid yang juga ingin segera meninggalkan kelas. Aku sendiri hanya melihat kejadian itu sekilas dari tempatku berdiri sekarang sebelum aku melanjutkan kegiatanku yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda—membereskan buku. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ada keperluan yang membuatku harus terburu-buru seperti Sakura.

Namun, meskipun aku tidak diburu-buru waktu, bukan berarti aku tidak punya rencana sama sekali. Aku mau menyelesaikan beberapa tugas OSIS sebelum pulang ke rumah. Karena tadi banyak pikiran yang mengganggu, pekerjaanku jadi sedikit lebih ketinggalan dibanding Sakura yang sudah mengerjakan separuh lebih dari tugasnya.

Dengan rencana itulah, aku kemudian beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, menyelempangkan tas, dan mulai keluar dari kelas yang mulai lengang. Baru beberapa langkah aku berada di luar kelas, mendadak sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Yamanaka-_senpai_!"

Aku berbalik hanya untuk menemukan Shimura yang tampak tergesa berjalan ke arahku. Pemuda itu kemudian berhenti melangkah begitu jarak di antara kami tinggal sekitar satu meter. Tentu saja, kalau dia tidak berhenti melangkah, aku yang akan bergerak mundur.

"Syukurlah _Senpai_ belum pulang," ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas. Khas kataku—err … kalau disuruh menjelaskan … intinya, senyum itu menunjukkan kepolosan pemuda di hadapanku ini. Dan yang terpenting, matanya selalu menyipit tiap kali ia tersenyum.

_Ups_, bukan saatnya aku mengagumi senyumnya. "Ehm, ya … memang ada perlu apa, Shimura-_san_?"

"Panggil Sai saja," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Tapi, belum juga aku diberi kesempatan menjawab, ia langsung menambahkan, "Dan aku ingin mengajak _Senpai_ pulang bersama."

Aku mengerjap heran. Untuk beberapa saat, aku masih tidak menjawab. Bagaimana aku tidak jadi kebingungan jika tiba-tiba diajak pulang bersama oleh pemuda yang aku nilai cukup … tampan?

Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin Sai tidak sepolos yang kukira. Ia juga (sepertinya) cukup peka karena (sepertinya) ia bisa menangkap ekspresi keterkejutan di wajahku dan (sepertinya) menunjukkan kepekaan itu dengan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah! Tentu saja itu kalau _Senpai_ nggak keberatan pulang bersamaku."

Perkataan itulah yang kemudian menyentakku dari semua pemikiran-pemikiran tentangnya. Sambil menggenggam tali tas yang terasa melorot di bahuku, aku akhirnya bisa menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku nggak keberatan, tapi ada tugas OSIS yang harus kuselesaikan."

Sekejap wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Atau aku terlalu percaya diri?

"Uhm … kapan-kapan, mungkin?" tawarku sambil tersenyum.

Sai akhirnya kembali menunjukkan senyumannya. "Baiklah." Aku sudah hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat lagi-lagi Sai bersuara. "Aku antar sampai ke ruang OSIS, ya?"

Dan aku tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk menolak kali ini.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Thanks_, Shi—Sai-_kun_," ujarku yang dengan cepat meralat panggilan terhadapnya sesuai permintaan. Sebenarnya, bagiku, bukan hal yang sulit untuk memanggil teman lelaki dengan namanya saja. Terkadang itu malah memudahkan.

"Sama-sama, _Senpai_," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah menyentuh pintu OSIS yang ternyata tidak terkunci—pertanda ada anggota OSIS yang lain di dalamnya—saat Sai lebih lanjut berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendorong pintu geser menuju ruang OSIS. Meski demikian, aku tidak langsung masuk. Aku membiarkan diriku berdiri di depan ruang OSIS selama beberapa saat sampai sosok Sai menghilang ditelan tangga yang menuju lantai bawah.

Begitu aku masuk, aku sempat kembali terpaku. Bukan apa-apa. Karena aku tidak menemukan anggota OSIS yang lain. Sebagai gantinya, Sasori-lah yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Dia tampak menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja Deidara.

Tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku sendiri, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke beberapa arah—berharap bisa menemukan Deidara. Bagaimanapun, pasti Deidara yang membiarkan Sasori, yang bukan anggota OSIS ini, untuk masuk. Sasori tidak mempunyai kunci ruang OSIS dan ia adalah sahabat baik Deidara. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Sasori sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura membuatku mencoret opsi bahwa Sasori mendapat kunci ruang OSIS dari Sakura. Akhirnya, kesimpulan menunjuk hanya pada satu orang tersangka.

Namun, anehnya aku tidak melihat tersangka itu di mana pun. Rasanya tidak mungkin juga kalau Deidara memberikan kunci pada Sasori sementara dia sendiri pulang. Ada banyak kemungkinan sebenarnya, tapi lebih cepat kalau aku bertanya pada si pemilik rambut merah yang tampaknya belum benar-benar terlelap itu.

"Sasori-_kun_?" panggilku sembari menjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Begitu aku sudah sampai di dekatnya, aku ragu-ragu sejenak. Namun, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencoba membangunkannya. "Sasori-_kun_?" panggilku lagi sembari menyentuh bahunya perlahan.

Pundak Sasori tampak tegang sesaat. Mungkin ia terkejut. Namun, karena menurutku ia belum benar-benar terlelap, maka tidak butuh usaha lebih untuk bisa membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan membuka mata. Untuk beberapa saat, ia memang masih bungkam. Kurasa ia butuh mengembalikan kesadarannya secara penuh terlebih dahulu.

"Ino…," ujar Sasori. Baiklah, kurasa ia sudah benar-benar terbangun sekarang.

"Mana Deidara?" tanyaku sambil beranjak ke arah kursiku. Setelah meletakkan tas, aku berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka lebar jendela tersebut. Nah, begini lebih enak, 'kan? Udara hangat musim semi terbawa semilir angin.

"Deidara…." Sasori tampak berpikir. Alisnya mengernyit. "Oh. Tadi dia bilang dia mau mengunjungi beberapa klub."

Aku menengok ke arah Sasori masih dari tempatku di dekat jendela. Namun, aku kemudian terpaku karena Sasori ternyata sudah berada di dekatku. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat tepat di sebelahku dan setengah mengangkat tubuhnya, ia duduk di kusen jendela sembari mendorong jendela bagian kanan agar terbuka semakin lebar. Posisi duduk Sasori kini sedikit menyamping dengan punggung yang menyandar nyaman pada kusen vertikal di dekatnya.

Aku hanya bisa memandang Sasori dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Kurasakan wajahku semakin menghangat. Dan sebelum ia sempat melihat, aku memilih untuk memandang ke arah luar—ke lapangan yang mulai ramai diisi anak-anak klub atletik.

"Sakura bilang sesuatu padamu?"

"Eh?" jawabku sambil melirik ke arahnya. Jemariku yang berada di atas kusen mendadak berusaha menggenggam kusen yang lebarnya lebih besar dari ukuran telapak tanganku itu.

"Tentang kami … pertengkaran kami," jelas Sasori lebih lanjut.

Merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari Sasori, aku pun mengangguk. "Sedikit," tambahku untuk mempertegas anggukan kepalaku tadi.

"Lalu … apa pendapatmu?"

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat kalau Sasori tidak sedang menghadap ke arahku. Aku pun kembali menggerakkan bola mata, melihat ke arah beberapa murid klub atletik yang sudah mulai melakukan pemanasan.

"Entahlah, Sasori-_kun_," jawabku tenang, "sebenarnya permasalahan kalian selalu sama, 'kan?"

Kurasakan penggerakan dari arah Sasori sehingga aku menengok ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak mengacak rambutnya. Melihat itu, entah mengapa aku jadi ingin tersenyum.

"Yah, aku tahu itu," jawab Sasori yang kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah helaan napas.

"Tapi kau nggak bisa mengendalikannya," imbuhku sambil tertawa kecil. "Rasionalisasi yang sama."

"_Tsk_. Kau benar, aku nggak bisa menyangkal." Kubiarkan Sasori berceloteh. "Walau aku tahu, walau aku menyadari sisi posesifku, aku nggak bisa mengendalikannya saat berhadapan dengan Sakura." Sasori memberi jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali menambahkan. "Konyol."

"Memang," jawabku hampir tanpa dipikir. Tapi aku tidak berniat meralat sinisme yang ada dalam kata-kataku. Biar saja. "Kalian pasangan yang konyol."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku memilih untuk meninggalkan sisi jendela untuk menuju ke mejaku. Tujuanku ke ruang OSIS bukanlah untuk mendengarkan curahan hati Sasori. Rencanaku semula adalah menyelesaikan anggaran OSIS sebelum aku pulang. Kalau aku berlama-lama menanggapinya, hasilnya akan sama seperti saat waktu istirahat siang tadi. Nihil.

Menarik kursi, aku pun segera duduk. Kubuka laci meja yang menyimpan buku anggaran OSIS serta beberapa dokumen penting OSIS. Kurogoh laci meja itu lebih dalam untuk mendapatkan sebuah alat tulis.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus minta maaf…," ujar Sasori, "… lagi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu sembari membuka buku ke halaman yang kuinginkan. "Terserah." Aku tidak mau memikirkan jalan keluar apa pun untuknya. Karena kupikir, Sasori cukup keras kepala untuk urusan itu. Maksudku, ia sudah punya jawabannya. Ia hanya butuh penguatan.

Ya. Dia _pasti_ akan minta maaf. Dan hubungannya dengan Sakura akan kembali membaik. Pola lama. Pola yang sudah cukup kukenal. Pola yang terkadang membuatku malas untuk mengetahui perkembangan hubungan mereka pasca pertengkaran.

Karena itulah, aku tidak akan memberikan masukan apa pun. Lagi pula, kurasa bukan kapasitasku untuk memberi solusi pada Sasori. Itu tugas Deidara. Tugasku adalah mendengarkan cerita dan menilai masalah dari pihak Sakura. _Seharusnya_.

"Apa Sakura tadi masih marah?"

Aku tertawa. "Dia menceritakan masalah kalian dengan cukup tenang." Aku kemudian melihat ke arahnya. "Nggak—kurasa dia sudah nggak marah."

Sasori yang juga tengah memandangku sejenak hanya bergeming. Aku tidak bisa segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Rasanya … ada sesuatu dalam bola mata _hazel_ itu yang menahan dan mengunci tatapanku. Sampai akhirnya Sasori mengangguk, aku pun seolah terbebas dari sihir yang sekilas menjeratku.

Sekilas.

Karena sihir yang lebih besar kembali menyerang.

Kurasakan dentaman jantungku semakin menggila. Aneh. Padahal sebelumnya aku merasa masih baik-baik saja. Dan meskipun wajahku sempat menghangat, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan debaran yang seakan hendak mendobrak dadaku ini.

Namun, sepertinya pertemuan antara manik _aquamarine_-ku dengan kedua _hazel_-nya tadi membuatku tersadar. Perasaanku terhadapnya yang sempat tertidur kini kembali terbangun sepenuhnya.

Ditambah fakta bahwa kami … hanya berdua di ruang ini. Lalu Sasori yang sedang meminta pendapatku—meminta pendapat_ku_ tentang permasalahannya dengan Sakura….

_Kenapa aku bisa melewatkannya begitu saja tadi?_ Sisi gelapku bersuara. _Kenapa aku tidak membuatnya mempertimbangkan hubungannya yang melelahkan dengan Sakura?_

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada bolpoin yang tengah kupegang. Debaran di jantungku masih terasa meski tidak seintens sebelumnya. Tapi … pikiran irasional kini juga mulai menguasai benakku. Pertentangan yang juga biasa kurasakan, kini kembali terjadi.

_Kenapa aku tidak menyarankannya untuk putus dari Sakura?_

_Tidak! Itu bukan kapasitasku untuk bersuara!_

_Tapi apa salahnya? Ini kesempatan! Bukankah aku menyukai Sasori?_

_Aku…._

Mulutku sudah akan terbuka. Keringat di tangan mulai membuat genggamanku terhadap bolpoin jadi terasa tidak nyaman.

Apa aku akan berakhir dengan menyatakan perasaanku? Apa aku akan mengambil kesempatan yang sedang terbuka di hadapanku setelah berkali-kali aku melewatkannya?

"Saso … ri … _kun_…," panggilku ragu-ragu. Saliva yang ada di rongga mulut mulai kupaksakan untuk masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke meja untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasori. Ya. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Suara Sasori yang meminta kejelasan terdengar begitu keras menusuk gendang telingaku. Seolah ia berada tepat di samping, mengutarakan langsung pertanyaannya di dekat telingaku.

_Oh! Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang?_ batinku mulai panik. _Aku tadi memanggilnya … hanya karena impulsivitas sesaat! Aku…._

_Aku tidak benar-benar memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan!_

"Ino?"

_Sudah terlanjur, katakan saja!_

"Aku … suka…."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kurasa, aku menyukai…." Aku menelan ludah lagi—gugup. "… S-seseorang."

"Ah? Benarkah? Siapa?" Nada antusias cukup terdengar dari suara Sasori. Meski demikian, aku masih belum berani menatapnya. Aku masih terlalu takut, tegang … apa pun sebutannya.

"Orang itu…."

"Aku kenal?"

Aku tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan terakhir Sasori.

_Tentu saja kaukenal! Orang itu kau sendiri, tahu?_

Kutekan keinginanku untuk meneriakkan kata-kata spontan itu. Aku pun berkonsentrasi untuk bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan cara yang lebih benar. Ini benar-benar gila! Rasanya aku seperti Jack yang akan mencuri emas milik seorang raksasa. Dentaman jantung yang kupikir sudah mulai surut itu ternyata tidak juga mengurangi kecepatan ritmenya.

Aku menghela napas.

"Namanya … Sa—" Dan aku seolah melihat wajah Sakura melintas di hadapanku. Senyuman gadis itu, kilau _emerald_-nya yang selalu menatapku dengan pandangan percaya…. Oh! Bagaimana aku bisa mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri?

Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Sai," ujarku sembari memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Namanya … Shimura Sai."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam akhirnya datang. Saat itu aku tengah berada di atas kasur, berbaring dalam posisi telentang—pandangan mata mengarah tepat ke langit-langit. Rasanya nyaris beberapa saat kulakukan tanpa melakukan apa pun kecuali bernapas.

Bantal besar dengan gambar wajah babi berwarna _pink_ yang sedang kupeluk kemudian kutarik untuk menutupi bagian mata ke atas. Tentu saja, aku bukan mau bunuh diri dengan menutup semua jalur pernapasanku dengan permukaan bantal. Aku hanya … ah! Konyol kalau kubilang aku mau menutupi kejadian memalukan tadi hanya dengan bantal. Semua sudah terlanjur, masa lalu tidak bisa diubah, 'kan?

Demikian juga dengan kekeliruan pengakuan cinta yang sudah kulakukan. Semua sudah terjadi. Kalau ditarik kembali, hanya akan menimbulkan kejanggalan. Dan kekonyolan—mungkin.

"Kenapa aku malah bilang kalau orang yang kusukai itu … Sai?" gumamku dengan bagian wajah atas yang masih tertutup bantal. Tanganku masih menahan bantal itu di posisinya. Menghalangi segala cahaya yang mungkin menerobos masuk ke dalam retinaku. Yah, tidak ditutupi bantal pun, sebenarnya saat itu aku memang sengaja memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa aku … nggak, nggak. Kenapa aku bisa kepikiran untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasori-_kun_?" ujarku lagi dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. "Dia itu kekasih sabahatmu sendiri, Ino," imbuhku menasihati diri sendiri, "meski mereka sedang bertengkar, status mereka masih tetap sepasang kekasih. Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Ya. Apa yang kupikirkan?

Kenapa sesaat aku merasa ingin mengutarakan semua perasaan yang sudah lama kupendam ini? Kenapa sesaat aku merasa hendak melimpahkan semuanya pada Sasori? Kenapa sesaat, aku seakan tidak memedulikan perasaan Sakura?

"Aku memang menyebalkan."

"Memang."

…

Ng? Lho?

Barusan siapa yang—?

Dengan segera kusingkirkan bantal yang semula menghalangi pandanganku. Dan begitu aku kembali melihat cahaya, yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah kecokelatan dengan tiga garis tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya. Pemilik wajah itu tampak memandangku dengan mata _sapphire_-nya yang jernih. Bibirnya menyeringai mengejek sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di depan tubuhnya yang setengah membungkuk.

"Naruto?" pekikku sambil terlonjak dari posisi berbaringku.

"Sudah kembali dari _Lalala-land_-mu?" tanyanya sinis. "Sudah kuketuk pintu berulang kali bukannya menyahut atau membukakan pintu, malah asyik sendiri dalam dunianya!"

"_Ukh_! Tapi itu bukan jadi alasan bagimu untuk seenaknya masuk kamarku, 'kan?" tukasku sembari mengayunkan bantal dengan gambar babi itu ke tubuh Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto refleks menggerakkan tangannya melindungi bagian tubuhnya yang akan kuserang.

"Huh! Memang kenapa? Toh nggak ada yang perlu kausembunyikan dariku, _ne_, Ino-_chan_?" ujarnya lagi sambil memberikan penekanan di _honorific_ '_chan'_ bersamaan dengan sebuah tatapan jahil yang jadi andalannya. "Kau nggak lupa, 'kan, kalau kita bahkan pernah mandi bersama?"

"Itu waktu kecil, _Baka_!" Sekali lagi, aku menggerakkan bantalku untuk menghantam tubuhnya. Setelah Naruto menepis seranganku, aku langsung memberengut dan kemudian berkata, "Sudahlah, jadi kau ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mau minta diajari bahasa Inggris! Kau lagi senggang, 'kan?"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Mendadak, Naruto kembali menunjukkan seringai jahilnya. Tidak—bukan seringai jahil. Itu … seringai malu-malu! Dan—oh! Dia bahkan sampai menggaruk ujung hidungnya. Pasti ada sesuatu. Ini kesempatanku untuk membalas.

"_Heee_ … ada apa, nih? _Hm_?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Nona Selalu Ingin Tahu! Ajarkan saja tanpa banyak tanya kenapa, sih?" jawabnya dengan wajah masam.

Aku langsung memasang wajah datar. Bocah ini sama sekali tidak tahu cara meminta tolong yang benar, ya? Oke, kalau dia bertingkah seenaknya, aku juga bisa lebih seenaknya.

"Baiklah," jawabku yang mendadak kembali berbaring dan langsung memunggunginya, "kau minta saja diajarkan oleh orang lain sana!"

"_Aaaargh_! Kau ini!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah meski ia tidak melihatku. Satu … dua….

"Oke, oke. Aku lagi naksir anak sekolah lain! Dia dari luar negeri dan belum begitu lancar bahasa Jepang. Makanya…."

Secepat kilat, aku langsung kembali duduk tegak dan memandang ke arahnya. Dengan mata yang sarat dipenuhi keingintahuan lanjutan, aku pun tersenyum lebar.

Naruto yang melihatku langsung menggeleng dan kemudian menyentuh dahinya sendiri. "Makanya aku malas cerita padamu. Cerita sedikit tidak akan langsung membuatmu puas, 'kan?"

Aku tertawa sambil bangkit dari kasurku. Lalu, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, aku pun berkata, "Sesama sepupu kita harus akrab, 'kan?"

"Apaan?" jawab Naruto sambil melipat kembali tangannya ke depan dada. "Kau itu cuma terlalu ingin tahu, Ino-_chan_."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku dalam gerakan mengusir. "_Whatever_. Akan kubawakan buku-buku bahasa Inggris dan kamusnya. Kau tunggu di ruang tengah sana!"

"Oh! Baiklah!" Wajah cemberut Naruto seketika berubah menjadi kembali ceria. Dia ini memang pemuda yang gampang ditebak, ya? Ah? Atau karena aku sudah terlalu sering bersamanya jadi aku mudah mengerti pemikirannya?

Sementara aku beranjak ke meja belajar untuk mengambil barang-barang yang kubutuhkan untuk mengajarkan Naruto bahasa Inggris, Naruto pun kulihat mulai bergerak untuk meninggalkan kamarku. Saat aku sedang terfokus pada tumpukan buku yang ada di laci bawah meja, mendadak suara Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Eh, Ino-_chan_."

"Apa?" jawabku sambil menarik keluar sebuah buku tebal bersampul kemerahan.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sai?"

Tanganku langsung berhenti bergerak. Sesaat, tubuhku membeku. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak salah dengar. Tapi, kenapa Naruto menanyakan soal Sai?

Aku pun memutar kepala ke arahnya. "Memang kenapa?"

Kulihat Naruto masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Lalu sambil sedikit merebahkan pundaknya ke tembok dekat pintu, ia menjawab, "Tadi dia menanyakan alamat _email_ dan alamat rumahmu." Naruto kembali tersenyum rubah di sini. Terkesan jahil dan licik. "Jadi kupikir kalian pasti ada apa-apanya?"

"Konyol," jawabku sambil menutup pintu laci meja belajarku, "aku hanya menolong dia dari geng Kiba tadi pagi. Mungkin dia hanya mau mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Wah? Tapi nggak jarang, 'kan, yang diselamatkan kemudian jatuh cinta pada sang penyelamat?" Naruto kali ini membiarkan tawanya lepas. "Nggak usah menyangkal, Ino," potong Naruto sebelum aku bisa berkata apa-apa. "Kita nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Lebih baik kau diam dibanding menelan ludahmu sendiri nantinya."

"Oh? Pintar sekali kau menasihatiku? Jangan sombong, Naruto." Aku berdiri dan kemudian mengambil sebuah kamus tebal dari bagian atas meja belajarku.

"Hei? Aku cuma memperingatkanmu? Sebelum kau dan mulut bawelmu itu menyesal." Naruto sudah menegakkan kembali posisi berdirinya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawakan beberapa buku yang tengah kupegang.

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih atas peringatannya." Aku menggerutu perlahan. "Nggak usah kauberi tahu, aku sudah menyesal, kok," tambahku dengan suara yang bahkan lebih pelan dibanding sebelumnya—nyaris seperti berbisik pada diriku sendiri.

Naruto yang semula sudah berjalan di depanku, berbalik hanya untuk memberikanku pandangan bertanya. Lalu sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya dia berkata, "Kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Nggak. Aku ngomong sendiri." Aku kemudian berjalan melewatinya, mengambil tempat di dekat meja pendek yang ada di ruang tengah lalu kembali bersuara dengan sebuah senyum yang sengaja kupaksakan muncul. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kauceritakan soal si gadis bule ini, Naruto."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah mengajari Naruto beberapa bahasa Inggris dasar yang harusnya ia dapat saat SMP—aku heran, bagaimana ia benar-benar payah dalam bahasa Inggris, padahal itu masih bahasa Inggris yang mudah—aku pun berlalu ke kamar tanpa sekalipun membicarakan soal Sai. Pembicaraan yang mendominasi saat itu adalah topik mengenai perempuan bule dari sekolah lain yang lagi membuat Naruto tergila-gila.

Meski demikian, jujur saja, bayangan tentang Sai kemudian malah membuatku gelisah. Bukan hanya tentang Sai saja sebenarnya. Tentang Sasori dan Sakura juga kerap berkelebat dalam benakku.

Hasilnya? Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Akibat lanjutannya? Aku harus memaksakan diri untuk bangun jika tidak mau terlambat sekolah.

_Ukh_! Sungguh, aku masih sangat mengantuk. Sementara Naruto … eh? Tumben bocah berisik itu tidak membuat keributan pagi ini? Apa dia malah belum bangun?

Kutangguhkan pemikiran itu sampai aku berhasil mengenakan seragam. Aku pun langsung menyambar tasku dan melangkah keluar kamar sembari menguap sesekali. Sesampainya aku di luar, yang kulihat hanyalah kekosongan.

Sepertinya _tousan—_selain dengan Naruto, aku hanya tinggal bersama ayahku—sudah berangkat ke kantor. Seperti biasa, _tousan_ akan berangkat saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima dan nanti akan pulang setelah malam menjelang. Yah, itu memang rutinitasnya. Aku tidak perlu heran.

Tapi, Naruto? Di mana dia?

"Naruto?" panggilku agak keras.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi, aku mencoba. Kali ini, aku juga sekaligus membuka pintu kamarnya. "Naruto?"

Dan … tahu apa yang kulihat? Tempat tidur berantakan yang sudah kosong! Si _Baka_ itu, dia sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu! Meninggalkanku!

_Bagus_ _Naruto_, batinku sambil berkacak pinggang,_ ini balasanmu setelah aku mengajarimu bahasa Inggris? Lihat nanti pembalasanku! Akan kubuang semua _ramen cup_-mu!_

Sambil menutup pintu kamar Naruto—setengah membantingnya—aku pun langsung bergerak keluar rumah. Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sini lagi. Bisa-bisa aku sendiri malah terlambat ke sekolah nantinya.

Aku pun keluar dari rumah, menguncinya, dan kemudian menyimpan kunci tersebut dalam tasku. Baru saja aku berbalik, mendadak aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"_Senpai_?"

"Sai?" Aku terbelalak. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ah? Naruto memberi tahu alamat ini," jawabnya terus terang. "Karena itu, aku menjemput _Senpai_ ke sini."

Aku masih berdiri mematung. Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya. Tapi aku tidak perlu mencubit diriku sendiri untuk memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"_Senpai_? Ada apa? Apa _Senpai_ keberatan?" tanya Sai dengan wajah yang sedikit ragu-ragu. Senyumnya hilang sesaat.

_Uh-oh_. Bukannya aku keberatan, aku hanya terkejut, _okay_?

"Nggak, nggak," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil, "aku nggak keberatan. Cuma sedikit … kaget. Yah…." Aku menyibakkan rambut yang sedikit berjatuhan di pundakku secara perlahan. Setelah itu, aku memberikannya senyuman tulus untuk mempertegas bahwa aku tidak keberatan. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita berangkat?"

Akhirnya Sai kembali menunjukkan senyumnya sebelum ia mengangguk.

Sayangnya kami tidak bisa berjalan dengan tempo yang santai. Kami sudah hampir terlambat. Namun, di tengah-tengah perjalanan yang cukup cepat itu, aku masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada Sai.

"Dari jam berapa kau menungguku?"

"Oh? Jam … setengah tujuh? Mungkin?"

Dan aku baru keluar sekitar jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh lima menit—sekolahku masuk pukul delapan, ngomong-ngomong. "Kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku _email_ atau … yah, membunyikan bel langsung?"

Sai menoleh ke arahku. "Aku sudah mengirimi _Senpai_ email. Mungkin dua atau tiga kali," jawabnya sambil mengelus dagu. "Tapi nggak ada jawaban. Haha."

Aku bungkam. Yah, memang. Karena tadi aku sedikit terlambat bangun, aku sama sekali belum sempat mengecek _email_ yang masuk. Dan bodohnya, aku malah menyarankan hal itu. _Tsk_!

"Lalu Naruto keluar," sambung Sai yang membuatku kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pemuda itu, "dan dia bilang mungkin _Senpai_ masih tidur."

_Pintar sekali, Naruto._

"Dia menyuruhku menunggu."

"Dia nggak menyuruhmu untuk masuk dan menunggu di dalam?"

Sai menggeleng. "Kata Naruto, bisa-bisa _Senpai_ histeris kalau melihat aku di dalam. Jadi katanya lebih baik aku menunggu di luar."

"Hahaha." Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan di saat seperti ini. Sebenarnya tindakan Naruto itu cukup tepat. Bukannya aku tidak mau membiarkan Sai masuk, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau orang yang tidak begitu kukenal berkeliaran di rumah sementara aku—mungkin—masih tertidur.

Syukurlah, gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Dengan begitu, aku bisa terhindar dari kewajiban untuk melanjutkan percakapan yang agak aneh tadi. Tapi….

Kami berpandangan sekilas sebelum kami mempercepat langkah dengan berlari. Apa boleh buat, petugas gerbang sudah siap menutup gerbangnya!

"_Waaaa_! Jangan tutup gerbangnya!" teriakku spontan.

Seolah tidak mendengar teriakanku, si satpam itu malah menyeringai dan mempercepat penutupan gerbang hingga aku—kami—tidak bisa masuk! Sial! Padahal masih ada sekitar dua menit lagi! Dan … padahal satpam ini mengenalku. Kenapa dia menjahatiku, sih?

Baru aku mau merengek dan melayangkan seribu satu macam bujuk rayu, mendadak si satpam itu tertawa dan kemudian membuka kembali gerbangnya. "Hahahaha, Ino-_chan_ kalau panik lucu sekali!" ujar satpam separuh baya bernama Tazuna itu.

"Tazuna-_jiichan_! Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot, tahu?" ujarku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Saat itu, aku sedang tidak bisa memikirkan soal Sai. Sampai perkataan Tazuna-_jii_ membuatku teringat kembali.

"Apa boleh buat, aku penasaran dengan anak yang sedang kaugandeng ini, Ino-_chan_," ujar Tazuna-_jii_ sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat kelingkingnya. "Kalau kubiarkan kau masuk begitu saja, aku nggak akan sempat melihat wajahnya. Nah, kalau kututup gerbangnya sementara, otomatis kalian akan berhenti dan aku bisa melihat pacarmu ini baik-baik. Hahaha."

"Tazuna-_jiichan_, aku nggak pernah menggandeng Sai dan Sai ini bukan pacarku," jawabku langsung meralat. Lalu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di dekatku, aku melanjutkan, "Dia adik kelasku."

Tazuna-_jii_ hanya memberikan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti sebelum ia kembali pada tugasnya untuk menutup pintu gerbang. Aku pun menghela napas sekilas sebelum aku kembali melihat ke arah Sai.

"Ayo?"

"Hm…." Sai terlihat bergeming, tangannya kembali bertengger nyaman di dagu. "Kalau berjalan berdua saja, akan dikira sebagai pacar?"

"Nggak selalu," ujarku sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Itu, sih, Tazuna-_jii_ saja yang terlalu jahil. Maaf kalau membuatmu nggak nyaman, ya?"

"Oh, nggak. Nggak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah," jawabku. "Oh, ya, Sai, kalau kau masih mau di sini, aku duluan, ya?"

"Aku juga mau masuk sekarang."

Aku mengangkat bahu sejenak sebelum kemudian kami kembali berjalan berdampingan untuk memasuki gedung sekolah yang sudah ada di depan mata.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aku masuk tepat sebelum _home-room_ dimulai oleh Asuma-_sensei_. Saat itu, Sakura sempat melemparkan cengiran jahil yang tidak sempat ia jelaskan. Bukannya aku tidak bisa menebak, sih. Bagaimanapun, dari jendela kelas ini, gerbang sekolah bisa terlihat cukup jelas. Dan kalau Sakura sempat berada di dekat jendela beberapa saat yang lalu, aku langsung dapat menyimpulkan apa maksud cengirannya tersebut.

Seolah untuk mengonfirmasi jawabanku, begitu bel istirahat berdering di pukul dua belas, Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang dari posisi duduknya.

"Ino, kau—"

"Hei, _Dekorin_, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasori? Sudah baikan?" potongku cepat tepat sebelum gadis berambut merah muda itu sempat berkata-kata lebih lanjut.

Kuabaikan ekspresi keheranan Sakura—dia mengangkat alisnya—dan kuberikan ia sebuah senyuman. Hanya beberapa saat keheningan yang tidak biasanya itu terjadi di antara kami.

"Bagaimana? Ayo cerita, dong?" desakku lagi.

"Yah, dia sudah meneleponku kemarin malam," jawab Sakura tampak pasrah. Ia memilih untuk mengikuti topik yang kusodorkan. "Kami sudah membicarakannya dan—" Sakura mengangkat bahu sekilas. "—masalah selesai."

Aku mengangguk. "Senang mendengarnya."

Sakura mendengus perlahan. "Lalu? Giliranmu?"

"Giliranku apa?"

"Dengan anak kelas satu itu? Shimu—"

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu maksudmu," potongku lagi sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku, memberikannya isyarat untuk berhenti bicara. "Aku nggak ada apa-apa dengannya, oke?"

"Benarkah?" Sakura kembali mengangkat alis. "Kemarin Sasori-_kun_ cerita … katanya kau bilang padanya kalau kau menyukai Shimura Sai?"

Oh! Aku lupa. Biarpun mereka cukup sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele, nyatanya komunikasi mereka berjalan cukup lancar. Apa pun yang kukatakan pada Sasori sepertinya akan sampai di telinga Sakura. Entah bagaimana dengan pihak Sakura, tapi kurasa Sakura selalu bisa menjaga rahasiaku baik-baik. Bukannya aku bermaksud menyalahkan Sasori, sih? Tapi … oh, sial!

"Jadi…?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Sejujurnya, aku cukup takut kalau Sakura marah karena aku tidak bercerita padanya terlebih dahulu. Justru Sasori yang merupakan pacarnya yang kuberi tahu lebih dahulu. Tapi apa boleh buat, 'kan? Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud memberi tahu Sasori bahwa aku menyukai _Sai_. _Bukan_ Sai yang aku suka. Entah kenapa aku malah menyebut nama orang yang baru kukenal itu kemarin. Walau mungkin nama tersebut telah menyelamatkanku dari julukan 'perebut kekasih sahabat sendiri'.

"Ah, yah…," jawabku saat Sakura masih saja bergeming dan menatapku tajam.

Bukan Sai yang aku suka. Sungguh.

Aku menyukai Sasori. Aku _masih_ menyukai Sasori sejak kami pertama bertemu di lorong sekolah. Bahkan mungkin, aku-lah yang terlebih dahulu menyukai Sasori dibanding Sakura.

Namun apa artinya? Fakta itu tidak membuatku bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun, Sasori adalah _kekasih_ _Sakura_. Dan Sakura adalah _sahabatku_. Pilihan terbaik yang tersisa untukku jika aku masih mau bersahabat dengan Sakura adalah _menyerah_.

"Yah … ya, sudah kalau kau nggak mau cerita," jawab Sakura sambil membalik tubuhnya.

"Sebentar, _Dekorin_," ujarku sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura agar gadis itu kembali menghadap ke arahku. "Aku bukannya nggak mau cerita. Cuma … bingung saja."

Sesuai harapan, Sakura kembali memandang ke arahku.

"Kenapa bingung? Bukannya kau bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang pada Sasori-_kun_?"

"Kemarin itu aku keceplosan," jawabku beralibi. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi semoga cukup untuk membuat Sakura tidak curiga. "Dan sekarang, saat ditanya terang-terangan seperti ini…."

Mendadak, Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi kau memang benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aneh nggak, sih? Padahal kami baru bertemu kemarin."

"Kenapa aneh?" Saat ini, Sakura sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku bagaikan orang tua menepuk kepala anaknya.

Aku ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Soalnya … yah … terasa aneh saja?"

"Kau bukan nggak pernah dengar soal cinta pada pandangan pertama, 'kan?"

Oh, yah. Aku pernah dengar. Dan aku juga _pernah_ mengalaminya. Bukan dengan Sai. Tentu bukan dengan pemuda kelas satu itu.

_Dengan Sasori._

Dengan pemuda kelas tiga yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasih sahabatku.

_Haaah_. Entah berapa kali lagi aku harus mengucapkan ini dalam hati. Tapi sudahlah, mari berdoa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Karena kurasa, aku sudah membuat sebuah keputusan.

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu beberapa detik selanjutnya, kudengar diriku sendiri berkata.

"Kau benar, Sakura."

Sakura melihatku dengan pandangan yang seakan menyemangatiku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Kurasa aku memang suka pada Sai."

*******_**to be continued**_*******

* * *

><p><em>Chapter<em> 3, minna! Sila dinikmati. Ahahaha.

_Now lemme reply all of your reviews_, ne? ^^

**Vaneela: **wkwkwk, ini bukan fic _shoujo-ai_, _Cenpai_~ XD Jadi dirimu mau kasih suara buat siapa nih? :P Btw, kenapa malah jangan kecil hati? Memang aku kenapa? XDD Oh yah, ceritanya emang terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata kok, jd wajar kalau banyak temenmu yang mengalami. Sekalian aja yang mengalami disuruh baca ini, _Cenpai_~ biar ngegalau (?) *evil XDD

**Yamanaka Emo: **lha? Jadi mirip ceritamu atau cerita sahabatmu? X""D Soal Ino sama siapa, kita lihat aja nanti. Ufufufu~

**Master-OZ: **KibaIno satu suara~! Btw, iya~ saya udah lama yah gak bikin KibaIno. Saya sendiri juga kangen *peluk-peluk Kiba. Tapi di sini Ino sama siapa, kita lihat nanti ya~ *tetep gak mau buka mulut XDD

**sari youichi: **hayooo~ keinget siapa? XD Aku sendiri gak tau sih, fanfic ini bakal sampai berapa _chapter_. Padahal endingnya sendiri udah ada dalam otak, tapi tetep belum bisa bilang bakal tamat di _chapter_ berapa. Ehehehe. :3 Btw, ada kakak saya Hiruma-_kun_ dibawa-bawa XD

**Anon**: hahaha. Makasih masukannya ^-^. Buat _author-author_ Saku-cent n Hina-cent yang pernah merasa terpaksa bikin fic Ino karena saya, saya minta maaf. Di satu sisi, terima kasih juga buat yang udah mau bikin fic Ino atas _request_ saya XD Yah, saya pribadi gak pernah merasa maksa _author_ lain buat bikin fanfic Ino sih, kecuali untuk bercandaan. Cuma mungkin pandangan orang beda, yah? Lol. Oh yah, kalau ada komplain lain tentang pribadi saya, langsung aja PM saya._ As far as I know_, kotak_ review_ itu untuk kritik cerita. Saya akan berterima kasih kalau kamu langsung nge-PM saya dan gak pake anon. _Okay_? Saya tunggu kalau memang kamu masih ada komplain XD

**Lollytha-chan**: yak~ satu suara untuk SaIno. Ada lagi yang mau nyumbang suara /plak! Makasih dukungannya ya, Lollytha-chan ^^

**El-nee**: wajar _Nee_ lupa, aku aja lupa udah nulis apa aja di chapter 1. Huwakakak. NS? Ada gak ya? XD Btw, mamaknya si gendut dari fandom sebelah itu siapa ya?

**ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer o. Oa**: jiah, namamu bener-bener rempong untuk dibaca, Thie-_chan_ XD Btw, makasih banyak koreksinya. Udah aku ubah. Makasih, makasih *sujud-sujud*. Aih, jadi malu deh dipuji gitu. Kadang kalau _mood_-nya lagi datang, nulisnya emang jadi lancar. Kalau nggak mah … mampet juga. :"D Btw, hubungan SasoSaku mah masih panjang ke depan. Soal NS, nggak tau deh~. Jadi, mau kasih suara untuk pair Ino sama siapa nih? :P

Okeeeeh~! Buat semua yang udah _**review**_, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan. _Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan. X""Da

Terlepas dari semua kekurangan fanfic ini, langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**Thanks for reading**_


	4. My Role

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I will never gain a commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This is just for fun**_**.**

_**Genre**_** : Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship/Drama**

_**Warning**_** : **_**comparison of the age of the characters will be different than they should do. Also, maybe some OOC-ness.**_

_**Okay then, I hope you'll enjoy it**_**. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Time Will Tell<strong>

**Chapter 4 – My ****Role**

* * *

><p>Saat pengharapan itu luntur<p>

dan semua mimpi mengabur

meninggalkanmu seorang diri tanpa penghibur….

Ke mana kau akan melangkah?

Diam di tempat atau mengubah arah?

Yang mana pun pilihanmu,

jangan pernah bilang kalau kau akan menyerah.

Menyerah tidak berarti sama dengan pasrah.

Karena pasrah mengandung keyakinan di dalamnya

bahwa …

waktu memiliki jawaban atas semua kata 'bersambung'

dalam sebuah cerita.

.

.

.

Pernah merasa bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirimu adalah kekonyolan? Pernah? Kalau pernah, berarti kalian pasti bisa mengerti perasaanku. Kutegaskan saja, hari-hari yang kulewati setelah aku mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa aku mungkin menyukai Sai, rasanya bagaikan suatu _kekonyolan_.

Alasannya? Mudah.

Beginilah rincian kejadian yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu seminggu setelah aku _memutuskan_ untuk 'menyukai' Sai.

Setelah hari itu, Sai ternyata memang semakin gencar mendekatiku. Hampir setiap pagi, ia menjemputku. Pulang sekolah, hampir tiap hari ia juga mengajakku pulang bersama. Bukan hanya itu, saat istirahat pun, dia kerap memintaku untuk menemaninya makan; entah di kantin atau di atap sekolah. Karena hal itulah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa dengan tenang menilai perasaanku pada Sasori. Rasanya hidupku dikelilingi oleh Sai.

Belum lagi ulah Naruto. Tiap malam ia memintaku mengajarinya bahasa Inggris. Dan herannya lagi, ia mendadak semakin cepat menangkap hal-hal yang kuajarkan padanya. Meski saat berbicara dia masih cukup kagok dan patah-patah, setidaknya lafal dan kosakatanya sudah jauh berkembang dibanding dulu. Bukan sampai di situ kejutannya. Kemarin dia mengatakan bahwa dia ternyata sudah empat hari jadian dengan perempuan bule tersebut—Shion Darlsark! Sial! Dia tidak bilang-bilang saat dia sudah jadian. Dan dia semakin sering menggodaku agar aku segera jadian dengan Sai.

Lalu … Sakura. Kemarin malam dia cerita kalau dia sedang beradu pendapat dengan Sasori. Lagi. _Well_, aku memang belum dengar rincian ceritanya karena mendadak saja Sakura mengatakan bahwa ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Meskipun demikian, entah mengapa aku tidak merasa penasaran. Bahkan, kurasa aku tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dengan pertengkaran rutin mereka. Sudah saatnya aku mengurangi campur tanganku, bukan?

Menyerah? Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu?

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti pastinya. Aku sendiri belum bisa mengatakan dengan tegas. Aku tidak sempat mengkaji soal bagaimana perasaanku pada Sasori sekarang. Rasanya aliran waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Aku sampai tidak bisa benar-benar berpikir.

Yang jelas, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku … memang mulai tertarik pada Sai.

Konyol, ya? Aku sudah menyukai Sasori selama nyaris satu tahun dan keberadaan dia di hatiku seolah langsung terganti begitu saja oleh pemuda yang bahkan baru seminggu kukenal. Ah, tidak benar-benar terganti maksudku, tapi setidaknya, arti penting Sasori di hatiku mulai sedikit … bergeser? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mendefinisikannya dengan benar.

Lalu, _ahem_, yah … selamat datang, Sai!

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa pemuda itu dengan cepat menyusup ke dalam semua kesadaranku. Memang, sih, Sai itu tampan. Dia juga berotak encer dan dari keluarga yang cukup kaya. Lebih dari itu, dia sangat, sangat perhatian. Meski kadang ucapannya tajam dan menusuk, tapi kurasa dia tidak ada niatan untuk itu. Dia hanya seorang pemuda yang cukup … polos.

Jadi, dari segala kelebihannya, apa lagi yang harus kuharapkan dari seorang laki-laki?

Mungkin memang sudah waktunya aku melupakan Sasori.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku melangkah maju.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Ohayou_, _Senpai_," sapa Sai begitu ia melihat aku keluar dari rumah.

Aku menutup pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian menyunggingkan senyum dan berkata, "_Ohayou_, Sai."

"Aa … _ikimashou ka_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu sudah terkunci, aku pun mengambil posisi di sebelah Sai.

Demikian kami pun berangkat berdua ke sekolah. Jangan tanya soal Naruto. Pagi-pagi sekali, cowok itu sudah meninggalkan rumah. Itu juga suatu kemajuan untuk cowok tipe pemalas macam Naruto. Dan alasannya, apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menjemput cewek barunya. Meskipun sekolah mereka berbeda, Naruto tidak mau melepas kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan ceweknya selama kesempatan itu memang ada.

Terkesan bodoh mau membuang waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mengantar cewek barunya? Kurasa tidak juga. Malah menurutku, cewek itu sudah memberi cukup banyak pengaruh baik bagi Naruto walaupun mereka belum lama jadian. Singkatnya, Naruto bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa malasnya. Dia jadi lebih bersemangat untuk belajar—terutama bahasa Inggris. Memang merepotkanku, sih, tapi lebih baik begini dibanding dia merengek-rengek di saat akhir menjelang ujian.

Ya, waktu berlalu. Kejadian demi kejadian terjadi begitu saja. Perubahan demi perubahan semakin terlihat. Tidak ada yang tahu jalannya masa depan. Aku pun….

Aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Sai juga … sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku pada awalnya. Ini di luar rencanaku. Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Dan aku hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti arus yang tengah membawaku.

"_Senpai_? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Aku tersentak akibat perkataan Sai. Lebih terkejut saat kulihat mata _onyx_-nya memandangku dalam kebingungan.

Shimatta! _Aku tanpa sadar malah memandangnya! _

Tapi, bukan Ino namanya kalau tidak bisa berkelit. _Ne_?

"Nggak. Aku cuma sedang berpikir … padahal wajahmu setampan ini, kenapa kau belum juga punya pacar, sih?" Aku kemudian mengulurkan tanganku ke arah rambut Sai—hendak mengambil kelopak sakura yang melekat di rambut legamnya. "Bukannya banyak cewek cantik yang berusaha mendekatimu?" tanyaku lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Kelopak sakura yang berhasil kuambil langsung kulepas begitu saja hingga kelopak itu terbang terbawa hempasan angin sepoi.

"Hm? Tampan? Cewek cantik?" ujarnya seolah pertanyaanku tadi kutanyakan dengan bahasa ilmiah yang sulit dimengerti. "_Senpai_ berlebihan…," ujarnya kemudian.

"Nggak, kok. Aku seri—"

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa langsung mendapatkan cewek cantik yang kuinginkan hanya dengan menjentikkan jari." Sai kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. "Apa kau nggak berpikir begitu, _Senpai_?"

_DEG!_

_Kami-sama_!

Apa maksudnya tadi?

Kenapa ia … bertanya padaku seperti itu?

A-apa dia … aku….

Bolehkah aku besar kepala?

Berusaha menjaga ketenangan jantungku, aku pun langsung melengos. Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya kedua belah pipiku saat ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau mengakuinya.

"Entahlah," jawabku sambil mempercepat langkah, "kurasa selama kau nggak mengeluarkan kata-kata tajammu, semua cewek bisa langsung takluk padamu."

"Aa…." Dari sudut mataku, kulihat ia menyentuh dagunya—tampak serius mempertimbangkan ucapanku. "Menurut _Senpai_ begitu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tentu saja aku terdiam. _Mati kutu_. Kalau kujawab 'iya', bukankah secara tidak langsung aku mengakui pesonanya? Tapi, kalau kujawab 'tidak', seakan semua yang sudah kuucapkan hanya omong kosong belaka.

_Sai, Sai. Kenapa kau harus menanyakannya, sih? Sekadar konfirmasi atau…._

Aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Pandangan mata kami beradu.

_Atau … ada maksud lain di balik pertanyaanmu?_

_Apa kau bermaksud memastikan perasaanku?_

"Apa kau nggak merasa begitu?" jawabku tanpa bisa berpikir lebih lanjut. Oh—menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Klasik. Ampuh saat kau ingin menghindar dari kewajiban menjawab. Bahkan, untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, kubiarkan senyum percaya diriku keluar sebagai tameng.

"Yah … aku, sih, nggak mau berpikir begitu," ujarnya tidak jelas sembari menggaruk pipi dengan ujung telunjuk. "Tapi…."

Aku masih menunggu jawaban Sai. Namun, cowok itu tidak kunjung melengkapi kalimat terakhirnya tersebut. Sebagai ganti kelanjutan ucapan, mendadak kedua mata Sai menyipit dan senyumnya mengembang. Ya. Ia kembali menunjukkan senyum _itu_. Senyum yang selalu sukses membuatku tercekat.

Kakiku pun berhenti melangkah. Entah kenapa kedua tungkai ini enggan sekali bergerak. Apa di sekitar sini ada Gorgon yang membuat kakiku membatu?

Pertanyaan bodoh, 'kan? Sai itu sendirilah Gorgon yang telah membuatku terpaku.

"_Senpai_?"

Bahkan suaranya tidak juga bisa melepas sihir ini. Dan mungkin aku benar-benar bisa berdiri seharian dengan mata yang terus menatapnya jika tidak ada suara ribut-ribut di sekelilingku. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa anak kulihat terburu-buru berlari ke arah sekolah.

Tidak—bukan karena telat. Sekarang baru setengah delapan, masih ada cukup banyak waktu sebelum Tazuna-_jii_ menutup pagarnya. Jadi … kenapa?

"Ada yang berkelahi di dekat gerbang sekolah!"

"Katanya anak kelas satu yang heboh itu! Dengan Inuzuka!"

Teriakan beberapa siswa itulah yang menjelaskan semuanya. Aku yang sudah tersadar dari pose membatuku langsung berlari begitu saja mengikuti beberapa siswa yang juga tampak bergegas—seakan tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan menonton pertunjukan _action_ gratis.

"_Sen_—"

Aku bahkan tidak lagi memedulikan Sai yang berusaha memanggilku. Kepalaku sudah dipenuhi kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk.

Anak kelas satu yang heboh—Naruto!

Dan lawannya … Inuzuka! Kiba!

"_Sumimasen_! Tolong beri jalan! _Sumimasen_!" ujarku terburu-buru menerobos segerombolan penonton yang sudah membentuk barikade. Tanganku berusaha menyingkirkan beberapa tubuh yang menjadi penghambatku mencapai tujuan. Dan segera setelah aku berada di barisan depan … ketakutanku terbukti!

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia, kulihat Naruto dan Kiba yang saling baku hantam. Berguling di tanah, saling menarik kerah, melepas tinju ke wajah…. Ah! Kedua orang ini benar-benar, deh!

"_Yamete yo_!" teriakku tanpa pikir panjang. Masa bodoh dengan beberapa orang yang sudah melirik ke arahku. Yang penting, dua bocah pembuat keributan itu berhasil kubuat diam.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung berjalan ke arah mereka yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Kuulurkan kedua tanganku untuk … menjewer telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Awawawa~! _Ittai_! Ino! Lepaskan!" ujar Naruto sambil meronta. Tapi jangan harap aku akan begitu saja melepaskannya!

"_Hanase_! _Omae_—!" Kali ini, Kiba yang bersuara. Sama seperti Naruto, pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik ini juga berusaha melepaskan telinganya dari jeweranku.

"_Urusai_! Siapa suruh bikin keributan pagi-pagi!" ujarku yang semakin memelintir kedua telinga mereka. Secara tidak langsung, aku bahkan berhasil memaksa mereka berdiri. Ya, jika mereka tetap bertahan duduk, jangan salahkan aku apabila kuping mereka semakin memanjang nantinya.

"_Kh_~!"

Aku harusnya tahu kalau Kiba memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Mengeyampingkan rasa sakitnya, ia langsung menarik diri menjauh hingga jeweranku terhadapnya mengendur dan akhirnya benar-benar lepas. Aku terperanjat, tapi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kulihat ia berlari menjauhi kerumunan.

"_Shimatta_!" umpatku saat Kiba berhasil menjauh. Tak lama lagi, cowok berambut cokelat acak-acakan itu bahkan sudah hendak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, seandainya 'dia' tidak muncul. Oh, keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku. "SAKURA! HENTIKAN DIA!"

Sakura yang baru datang tampak bengong sesaat. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk dapat mencerna dan mengerti maksudku.

Secepat kilat, cewek berambut merah muda itu melempar tasnya dan kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arah Kiba yang tengah berusaha melewatinya. Berhasil! Sakura berhasil menggenggam sebelah tangan Kiba. Dengan ini—

"_HEAAAAA_!"

—cowok berandalan itu tidak akan bisa melarikan diri akibat bantingan yang kemudian dilancarkan oleh Sakura.

"_UAAAGHH_!"

Kiba pun terpelanting. Punggungnya menghantam tanah. Sakura sendiri sudah menepuk-nepuk tangannya. _Haa_~ kekuatan nona muda yang satu itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan!

Masih sambil menjewer Naruto, aku pun berlari pelan ke arah keduanya. Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya karena memang ia belum tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya bergerak berdasarkan perintahku tadi. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri belum tahu lebih lanjut mengenai alasan mereka berkelahi. Tapi tenang saja, setelah ini aku pasti bisa mendengar alasannya langsung dari kedua tersangka yang telah merusak pagiku ini!

Namun sepertinya aku harus menelan bulat-bulat keinginanku untuk mendengar alasan mereka saat kulihat Kiba menyapu kaki Sakura dengan kakinya secara tiba-tiba. Lengah, Sakura pun terjatuh dengan pantatnya terlebih dahulu mencium tanah.

Gadis itu pun memekik sesaat dan seolah kehilangan fokusnya. Sementara Sakura masih berurusan dengan rasa nyeri yang menyerangnya, Kiba memanfaatkan momen itu untuk bangkit dan kembali berlari.

Aku yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berhenti berlari dan mengerjap sebelum akhirnya aku bisa berteriak, "KIBAAAA! BERHENTIIII!"

Tapi tentu saja teriakan itu tidak digubris oleh si Inuzuka yang malah semakin jauh berlari meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

Dan para guru yang baru datang—sedikit tergopoh-gopoh—hanya bisa membuatku mendecak pelan.

"_Tsk_! Terlalu lambat!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sesuai prosedur, aku pun menyerahkan Naruto pada para guru. Biar saja cowok berisik satu itu menjelaskan semua yang perlu ia jelaskan pada guru terlebih dahulu. Aku bisa menanyainya kapan saja. Dan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan memelas yang dilancarkan Naruto dengan wajahnya yang penuh lebam, aku pun keluar dari ruang guru.

Yang pertama kulihat setelah keluar dari ruang guru adalah helaian rambut merah muda dan juga … astaga! Sai! Aku benar-benar melupakannya tadi!

"Sai-_kun_! Astaga!" Aku langsung bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. "Maaf! Aku tadi tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu!"

Sai hanya tertawa kecil dengan sebelah tangan yang ia angkat sedikit. "Nggak apa-apa. Toh dengan itu aku bisa melihat aksi heroik _Senpai_ sekali lagi."

_Kami-sama_! Entah mengapa aku merasa malu sekali mendengar kata-kata itu darinya. Aku pun hanya bisa menunduk sembari menyunggingkan senyum salah tingkah.

"Haruno-_senpai_ juga. Hebat sekali jurus bantingan tadi!" ujar Sai kemudian—mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang tampak tenang berdiri di belakangku.

"Ah. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura santai sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "_Ne_, Ino…."

Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku paham. Aku pun mengangguk.

Tidak enak memang, karena itu artinya aku harus meninggalkan Sai _lagi_. _Well_, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa bertemu nanti, 'kan? Karena itu, kumantapkan diriku untuk kemudian berkata, "_Gomen na_, Sai. Aku dan Sakura harus pergi dulu."

"Oh, iya. Tentu." Sai tersenyum lagi.

Aku membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk sedikit. Sakura pun kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dan ia langsung berjalan di depan.

"Sampai nanti," ujarku sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar berbalik dan meninggalkan Sai.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sai memang tampan, ya?"

Mataku terbelalak saat kudengar cewek berambut merah muda di sebelahku mengomentari wajah Sai. Spontan, aku bahkan menengok ke arahnya. Yang kemudian menyambutku adalah senyum manis dari sahabatku ini.

"Pantas kau nggak keberatan didekati olehnya~…," goda Sakura sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tanganku dengan sikunya.

"Hentikan, _Dekorin_," ujarku perlahan.

"Tuh, mukamu memerah," ujar Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahku.

"Oh, hentikan, Sakura!" Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padanya sementara rasa hangat semakin menyebar ke kedua belah pipiku. Yah, aku tahu, wajahku pasti benar-benar merah saat ini. _Tsk_, andai ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas Sakura. Dan … _bingo_!

Aku terdiam, menanti Sasori yang tengah berjalan ke arah kami. Sebelumnya, cowok berambut merah itu berdiam di depan jendela yang tepat berhadapan dengan pintu ruang kelasku dan Sakura. Sementara Sasori berjalan, aku menengok ke arah Sakura. Sahabatku itu pun sudah terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang menatap tanpa lepas pada Sasori.

Begitu Sasori sudah berjarak sekitar dua meter dari kami, Sakura mendadak mulai melangkah. Mungkin ia hendak melewati Sasori. Karena pemikiran itulah, secara refleks aku langsung menahan tangan Sakura—membuat cewek itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Selesaikan masalahmu yang benar," nasihatku sembari menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura sudah hendak menyahut tapi urung saat ia mendengar Sasori menyebut namanya. Bahkan, ditambahkan oleh Sasori, "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sasori kemudian melirik ke arahku—memandang penuh permohonan yang tentu saja … akan kukabulkan.

"Ya, ya. Bicarakan baik-baik sana," ujarku sambil mendorong Sakura untuk semakin mendekat pada Sasori.

"Tapi…." Sakura tampaknya masih ragu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran cewek berotak encer satu ini. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis—bertanya padanya secara tidak langsung. Sakura pun menggeleng seraya mengujarkan, "_Gomen na_, Ino. Aku tinggal dulu."

Aku mengangguk. "Santai saja."

Setelah melambai kecil pada Sasori dan Sakura, aku melangkah ke arah kelas yang sudah ada di depan mata.

_Oh, tahu begini aku tadi tidak usah meninggalkan Sai, 'kan?_

Aku menengok ke belakang sekilas. Punggung Sasori dan Sakura terlihat semakin jauh. Entah mengapa, aku malah ingin tersenyum melihat keduanya.

_Ya, sudahlah._

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura kembali ke kelas tepat beberapa saat sebelum bel berdentang. Dia terlihat santai seperti biasa. Dia juga bisa menyapa balik beberapa teman yang menyapanya dengan gaya yang seakan mencerminkan tidak ada masalah yang terjadi.

Dengan tangan yang menyangga pipi, aku hanya bisa menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok Sakura yang semakin mendekat. Aku berusaha menilai, apa senyum yang ditunjukkannya itu asli atau palsu. Dari senyumnya, aku beralih untuk melihat matanya. Katanya, mata itu jendela jiwa, 'kan?

Tapi begitu mata kami berpandangan, ternyata Sakura sudah berada tepat di depanku. Saat itulah, semua pertanyaanku terjawab. Aku sampai mengangkat kepala saat kulihat senyum Sakura berubah. Matanya pun tampak menyiratkan suatu … kesedihan.

"Saku—"

"Aku belum bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya," ujar Sakura sambil menarik kursinya untuk kemudian duduk. "Mungkin kali ini kami benar-benar akan putus."

"Aah…."

Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, bel pun memutus pembicaraan kami.

Rasanya aku tidak bisa percaya. Dari garis besar cerita yang kudengar dari Sakura kemarin, masalah mereka ini nyaris sama saja seperti masalah-masalah sebelumnya. Sakura membatalkan janji yang sudah dibuatnya dengan Sasori karena mendadak salah satu teman Sakura saat SMP kecelakaan dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Namun, Sakura sudah berjanji akan mengganti kencannya dengan Sasori di kemudian hari.

Menurutku pribadi, Sasori seharusnya memberikan sedikit toleransi untuk hal ini. Dan sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang Sasori pikirkan sampai ia bisa marah karena hal ini. Mungkin Sasori tidak puas dengan perlakuan Sakura yang seolah selalu menomorduakannya. Mungkin karena itu juga … ia lelah untuk mengikuti ritme kehidupan Sakura?

Di sisi lain, aku melihat Sakura pun seolah sudah lelah menanggapi tuntutan Sasori yang datang terus-menerus. Jika Sakura terkadang suka membatalkan janji, Sasori pun kerap melakukan hal yang serupa. Aku ingat, dahulu, sebelum mereka resmi jadian, cowok satu itu pernah berkata akan menunggu sampai Sakura sendiri yang memberi jawaban atas pernyataannya—tidak akan memaksa Sakura untuk buru-buru menjawab. Namun, baru dua hari berselang dan Sasori kembali menuntut jawaban dari Sakura. Menelan omongannya sendiri, bukan?

Yang jelas, semua hal tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan dan apa yang mereka rasakan hanya terbatas pada asumsiku. Jika aku ingin tahu lebih jelas, aku harus bertanya langsung pada mereka, meminta penjelasan rinci dari masalah yang tampaknya mulai gawat ini.

Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu.

Aku pun menyobek sebagian kertas dari buku tulisku. Kutuliskan beberapa kata sebelum aku menyentuh Sakura dengan ujung telunjuk. Sakura menoleh dan sesuai rencana, aku memberikannya kertas yang sudah kugumpal bagaikan sampah tersebut.

Setelah Sakura kembali menghadap papan tulis, aku berpura-pura memerhatikan penjelasan Kurenai-_sensei_. Pensil yang sedang kupegang tanpa sadar sudah mendekat ke arah mulutku. Aku tidak sabar menanti jawaban Sakura atas pertanyaan sederhana yang kuungkapkan barusan.

'_Kau serius mau putus dari Sasori-_kun_? Ada apa, sih, sebenarnya?'_

Akhirnya jawaban yang kutunggu datang. Sambil bertingkah seolah ia hendak merapikan rambut merah mudanya, Sakura langsung melepaskan secarik kertas yang juga dibentuk gumpalan ke atas mejaku.

Untuk beberapa saat, kubiarkan kertas itu tidak tersentuh. Mataku masih mengawasi Kurenai-_sensei_ yang tengah membuka buku dan membacakan isinya. Ketika _Sensei_ cantik itu beralih pada seorang siswa yang dimintanya untuk membaca sebuah paragraf, aku buru-buru meraih kertas jawaban dari Sakura.

Selama beberapa lama, kertas itu masih tersimpan di bawah telapak tanganku. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, aku membuka gumpalan tersebut dan membaca isinya.

'_Mungkin nggak. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa emosi saja tadi. Nggak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Masalahnya sudah kuceritakan padamu kemarin, 'kan?_'

Meskipun aku merasa bisa bernapas lega, tapi nyatanya ada sesuatu yang meraung-raung dalam benakku. Alarm peringatan. Berdasarkan perasaan tidak nyaman itulah, aku kemudian menulis sesuatu yang lain di bawah jawaban Sakura.

'_Baguslah kalau begitu. Yang penting, kaupikirkan baik-baik segala sesuatunya sebelum kau mengambil keputusan. Tapi, apa pun keputusanmu nanti, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. OK?'_

Sekali lagi, aku meremas kertas tersebut. Dengan mata yang masih mengawasi Kurenai-_sensei_, aku kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Sakura dan segera menjatuhkan kertas tersebut ke atas tangan Sakura yang segera terangkat. Kubiarkan Sakura membaca pesanku dan jawaban yang kuterima selanjutnya hanya berupa sebuah anggukan dari kepala bermahkotakan helaian merah muda tersebut.

Sekarang saatnya kembali pada pelajaran bahasa Jepang yang sejenak terlupakan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Usai pelajaran bahasa Jepang, pelajaran matematika yang disusul pelajaran kimia membuat kepalaku pusing dengan banyaknya teori dan rumus baru yang harus kupelajari. Beruntunglah karena sekolah menetapkan waktu istirahat di saat yang tepat. Bel penyelamat berhasil membuat sebagian besar siswa menghela napas lega dan nyaris bersorak. Selalu begitu, setiap hari Rabu yang mencekam ini datang.

Merasa sejenak bahwa pelajaran-pelajaran barusan sudah merampas sebagian besar semangatku, kutelungkupkan kepala di atas meja sembari bergumam lirih, "Akhirnya bel juga~…."

"Kenapa, _Buta-chan_?" ujar Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke sebelahku.

"Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak, _Dekorin_."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kasihan," ujarnya kemudian sembari menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Aku pun seketika mengangkat kepala dan menyangga wajah dengan sebelah tangan. "Sekarang aku tahu fungsinya dahi lebarmu. Dahi lebarmu membuat kapasitas memorimu lebih besar dibanding orang kebanyakan, 'kan?"

"_Tsk_. Enak saja!" ujar Sakura sembari menepuk tanganku yang teracung padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau nggak ada rencana makan siang?"

"Hmmm~ mmm~…," jawabku tidak jelas. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak punya rencana apa-apa saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini memang kuhabiskan waktu makan siangku dengan Sai. Tapi tadi kami berpisah tanpa sempat merencanakan apa-apa. Yah, sekali-sekali menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan Sakura tidak buruk, 'kan?

Dan sepertinya pemikiranku tidak jauh berbeda dari Sakura.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kantin cukup ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang tidak membawa bekal. Beberapa yang datang bergerombol—terutama murid-murid perempuan—langsung mengambil tempat di satu meja panjang. Berbisik-bisik, tertawa mengikik, menunjuk-nunjuk, lalu sesekali menyesap makanan di depan mata mereka. Lain halnya dengan yang laki-laki—tampak terburu-buru menghabiskan makan siang mereka untuk kemudian beranjak entah ke mana.

Aku memerhatikan fenomena itu untuk sesaat lalu menghentikannya tepat begitu Sakura sudah berbalik dan memperlihatkan nampan berisi makanan yang sudah ia pesan.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Cepat pesan makananmu sebelum kehabisan."

"Iya, iya. Kaucari tempat duduk dulu sana."

"Oke," jawab Sakura. Ia pun langsung beranjak meninggalkanku.

Aku sendiri mulai melihat daftar menu yang tertempel cukup tinggi di dinding. Setelah menjatuhkan pilihan pada paket nasi yang terdiri dari semangkuk sup _miso_ dengan semangkuk nasi dan sepiring _katsu_, aku kembali mempertimbangkan pilihanku itu. Aku plin-plan, ya? Tapi paket _salad_ dengan segelas _ocha_ dingin tampak lebih menarik perhatianku.

"Maaf, satu paket _salad_ dengan _ocha_ dingin," ujarku sembari mengacungkan telunjuk secara refleks pada gambar yang menunjukkan pesananku.

Kudengar jawaban meng-iya-kan dari arah bibi kantin. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu dekat dengan telingaku.

"Diet lagi, _un_? Kelebihan lemak, eh, Ino-_chan_?"

Aku pun langsung menarik diri ke arah yang berlawan dengan asal suara. Mataku melotot demi melihat Deidara yang tengah memamerkan cengirannya ke arahku.

"Apa urusanmu?" jawabku ketus. Tentu saja aku marah, siapa yang tidak kalau disebut 'kelebihan lemak'? Tidak sopan!

"Lho? Kok marah?"

Aku sudah hendak berceramah panjang lebar namun urung saat kudengar suara bibi kantin menyampaikan bahwa pesananku sudah selesai. Aku pun mengambil nampan yang disodorkan sebelum kembali menghadap Deidara.

"Suka-suka aku mau marah atau nggak. Kau ngapain di sini, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Masa' ke kantin untuk membaca buku? Ino-_chan_ ada-ada saja," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Ah, dasar sial. Mentang-mentang aku tidak bisa membalasnya karena sedang membawa makanan, dia seenaknya membuat rambutku berantakan. "Maaf, aku pesan paket _chicken katsu_-nya satu."

Entah mengapa aku masih berdiri di sana. Dan saat aku sadar, aku malah berkata, "Mau bareng?"

Hm? Apa pertanyaanku itu terlalu aneh? Bermakna ambigu? Kenapa tiba-tiba Deidara mengerjapkan matanya dan menatapku seolah aku baru mengatakan hal yang konyol?

"Apa, sih?" tanyaku yang akhirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku.

"Nggak. Cuma jadi kepikiran…." Deidara kemudian melirik ke salah satu direksi. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

_O-la-la_!

Ternyata Sasori dan Sakura sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan di salah satu meja. Dari tempatku berdiri, mereka tampak sesekali berbicara lalu di kali berikutnya Sakura terdiam sembari menunduk. Suasananya tampak tidak begitu baik. Jadi, ya … tentu saja ini akan membuat dilema. Kembali ke meja yang sama dengan mereka atau….

"Gimana, nih?" tanyaku yang mendadak sulit menemukan solusi. "Bakal ganggu nggak, ya, kalau ke sana sekarang?"

Dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan pilihannya, Deidara kemudian melihat ke direksi yang ia tinggalkan untukku. Setelahnya, kami beradu pandang, seolah saling menguatkan mengenai pilihan yang akan kami ambil.

"Mungkin nggak. _Un_…?"

Aku menghela napas. "'Moga-moga."

Dan kami pun beranjak ke arah Sasori dan Sakura yang sejenak menghentikan pembicaraan mereka karena melihat kedatangan kami. Aku dan Deidara masing-masing mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura dan Sasori. Begitu aku siap untuk berbicara, Sasori malah bangkit berdiri.

"Oke, aku cari makan dulu, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk dan sepertinya bagi Sasori jawaban dari Sakura sudah cukup. Ia tidak perlu lagi jawabanku ataupun Deidara.

"Jadi? Kalian sudah baikan?" Pertanyaan tadi bukan meluncur dari mulutku, tapi dari Deidara.

"Yaaah…," jawab Sakura sedikit enggan, "aku nggak tahu apa kami sudah bisa dikatakan baikan atau belum?" Ia kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Seperti biasa saja."

Deidara mengangguk-angguk sambil menyumpit nasi di mangkuknya. Ia kemudian menyuap nasi tersebut ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya.

"Dia itu selalu uring-uringan setiap bertengkar denganmu," tambah Deidara kemudian sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sasori. Mungkin ia takut tertangkap basah oleh Sasori saat ia sedang membicarakan sahabat berambut merahnya itu. "Jujur saja, _un_, aku malas setiap berhadapan dengan Sasori yang seperti itu."

"Hahaha. Kukira ia tetap baik padamu walau kami sedang bertengkar?" bantah Sakura.

"Tapi derajat nggak sabarnya akan meningkat beberapa puluh persen, _un_," jawab Deidara sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya. "Paling buruk, dia bisa tiba-tiba marah kalau aku salah ngomong."

"Mungkin hanya padamu?" tanyaku sambil menusuk sebuah tomat _cherry_ dengan garpu. "Waktu bersamaku, dia tetap Sasori yang tenang, kok, walau sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura."

Aku kemudian melihat ke arah Sakura dan cewek itu hanya mengangguk. Aku kembali beralih pada Deidara, berusaha mendengar apa yang selanjutnya akan dia jawab.

"Yah, wajar saja, _un_. Soalnya dia…."

"Lagi ngomongin apa?"

Astaga, saking seriusnya kami berbicara, aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Sasori sudah berada di dekat kami. Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang kaget, Sakura dan Deidara pun sedikit tersentak. Dan ini membuat Sasori yang sudah duduk, kini melempar pandangan bingung.

"Apa? Kok mendadak diam?" tanyanya dengan alis yang mulai mengerut. "Kalian lagi ngomongin aku?" Pandangan mata Sasori kini tajam menatap Deidara.

"Nggak, kok." Sakura kemudian mengambil alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. "Lagi ngomongin dia," tambah Sakura sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Hah?"

"Iya, iya," jawab Deidara bersemangat. "Tentang Ino-_chan_ dan anak kelas satu itu, _un_."

_Hoh_. Jadi ini topik yang kalian pilih untuk mengelabui Sasori? Aku yang dikorbankan? Tegaaaa!

"Ah?" Sasori kembali tersenyum. "Jadi sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Makanya…." Aku mengaduk-aduk mangkuk berisi _salad_-ku. "Nggak terjadi apa-apa dalam hubungan kami. Kami berteman. Titik."

"Bukan 'nggak terjadi apa-apa', 'kan?" Sakura menatapku. Lalu senyum jahilnya berkembang. "Tapi 'belum'."

Oh, _Kami-sama_!

"Wah? Muka Ino-_chan_ memerah, _un_!"

"_Tsk_." Sesaat aku kehilangan kata-kata—terlalu bingung hendak menimpali apa. Namun, setelah memaksakan sebuah salada masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku, aku pun merasa bahwa aku sudah kembali bisa menguasai keadaan. "Sai-_kun_ itu anak yang baik. Apa, ya…? Hm … dia perhatian. Tingkahnya tenang dan kadang terlihat cukup dewasa. Tapi kadang-kadang, aku merasa dia terlalu polos."

"Berarti akan susah, ya, mengharapkan dia 'menembak'mu segera?" tanya Deidara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"H-hah? Ngomong apa kau? Siapa juga yang mengharapkan dia 'nembak'?" bantahku. Yah, tidak bisa kupungkiri, wajahku terasa makin menghangat. Deidara _no baka_! Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal tersebut secara gamblang!

"Yakin kau nggak mengharapkan dia 'nembak'?"

"Apa, sih? Kok Sasori-_kun_ ikut-ikutan?" protesku.

"Kalian cocok, kok."

"_Dekorin_~ kau juga?"

Dan pecahlah tawa tiga orang itu. Wow, kompak sekali mereka tertawa di atas kebingungan orang lain!_  
><em>

"Daripada ngomongin soal aku…," ujarku sambil mendelik ke arah Sasori dan Sakura, "kalian sendiri gimana?"

Kulihat mata Sakura mengerjap sementara Sasori terperangah. Dari sudut mataku, sepertinya Deidara berusaha menghentikan topik ini. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Bukankah katanya masalah Sasori dan Sakura belum selesai? Bahkan Sakura sampai mengatakan 'putus' dari mulutnya sendiri tadi pagi. Namun, dari apa yang kulihat, keduanya tampak tenang. Jadi, bagaimana kondisi mereka sebenarnya? Yah, bukannya aku benar-benar ingin tahu saat ini juga, tapi entah kenapa aku malah mengangkat topik ini. Mungkin setengahnya karena keceplosan? Dan setengahnya lagi karena aku merasa sedikit malas untuk membahas tentang diriku sendiri.

Cara melarikan diri yang bagus, bukan?

"Memangnya kami kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang terdengar bagaikan pengelakan di telingaku.

"Berlagak bodoh, eh, Sasori-_kun_?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit.

Sasori menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya kemudian memandang Sakura. Sakura sendiri bergeming, tidak balik menatap Sasori dan malah memandangi mangkuk makan siangnya. Sekejap, suasana ringan itu berubah.

Aku tahu kalau aku sudah salah memilih topik. Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak mau mengakuinya. Oke, oke. Sebelumnya kukatakan kalau aku hanya keceplosan, ditambah aku tidak suka membicarakan perihal hubunganku dengan Sai. Namun tidak bisa kubantah, terselip sedikit rasa ingin tahuku atas kondisi mereka yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin ini memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Tidak ada yang menghendaki pembicaraan ini mengalir menjadi sesuatu yang menyesakkan seperti sekarang. Namun, dorongan rasa ingin tahu yang sedikit tidak nyaman ini membuatku tidak ingin menarik kembali pertanyaanku. Bagaimanapun, aku punya firasat bahwa pertengkaran mereka ini sudah merambat sampai ke mana-mana dan bukan lagi jadi pembicaraan sepele yang membosankan.

"_Daijoubu ka_? _Minna_?"

"Kau memilih topik yang luar biasa, _un_," jawab Deidara sambil terkekeh kecil. "Tuh, mereka jadi nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa, deh?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Lalu pandanganku beralih pada mangkuk yang sudah kosong. Kuletakkan garpu yang sedari tadi kupegang ke dalam mangkuk hingga menimbulkan dentingan kecil.

Dipikir-pikir, tadi Sakura mengajakku makan siang berdua saja untuk membicarakan masalah Sasori, 'kan? Ternyata sekarang dia dihadapkan langsung pada objek yang hendak dibicarakannya. Apa, ya, yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang?

Sasori juga.

Ah, payah! Dua-duanya jadi diam begini. Apa tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Padahal cuma tinggal jawab 'kami baik-baik saja' atau 'kami tidak baik-baik saja'.

…

…

…

Mungkin tidak semudah itu juga, ya?

Dan karena itulah, seharusnya aku bisa melihat jawaban tersirat dari diamnya mereka.

_Mereka tidak baik-baik saja._

Walau keduanya bisa tersenyum, tapi nyata kalau permasalahan mereka belum selesai.

_Mereka benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja._

Aku akhirnya memilih menyerah. Tidak mau lagi mendesak mereka sekarang. Aku pun berdiri sembari membawa nampan berisi piring-piring makan siangku.

"Baik, baik. Si pengganggu ini akan pergi. Ne, Dei-_kun_?"

"Ah?" Sakura tampak tersentak. Kali ini ia seperti tidak ingin kutinggalkan.

Aku pun menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sakura seakan-akan dia adalah anak kecil yang harus kutenangkan atau aku tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang. Haha, padahal Sakura lebih tua dariku—walau cuma beberapa bulan, sih.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian. Dan nanti…,"ujarku sambil kemudian melirik ke arah Sasori, "aku ingin mendengar 'kami sudah baik-baik saja' dari kalian."

Aku bergantian memandang Sasori dan Sakura yang sudah memandangku sekarang. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum sebelum aku menarik lengan Deidara dengan tanganku yang tidak memegang nampan.

"Ayo, Dei-_kun_!"

"Oh, iya, iya, _un_."

Bersama Deidara, aku pun meninggalkan keduanya. Terserah mereka apa mereka akan membicarakan permasalahan mereka di sini atau memilih untuk pindah tempat. Tugasku hanya memberikan ruang bagi mereka berdua, 'kan? Yah, dengan sedikit pemicu, sih? Setidaknya, kurasa itu cukup. Aku tidak perlu lagi mendesak mereka untuk bercerita padaku. Jika mereka memang menghendakinya, mereka juga pasti akan menghubungiku seperti biasa.

"Mencemaskan, ya, _un_? Pertengkaran kali ini?" Deidara buka suara.

"Aku nggak tahu," jawabku yang sudah meletakkan nampan berisi mangkuk kosong di _counter_ khusus untuk perlengkapan makan yang sudah selesai digunakan. Aku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kawasan kantin bersama Deidara. "Sakura terlihat cukup tenang. Sasori-_kun_ juga."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"_Hhh_ … sudah kubilang kalau aku nggak tahu." Aku memegang dagu. "Rasanya, sih, ada sesuatu yang salah."

"_Un_…."

"Awalnya, aku merasa bahwa ini hanya pertengkaran biasa. Aku bahkan nyaris nggak mau tahu," jawabku jujur. "Tapi setelah Sakura mengatakan itu…."

"Mengatakan apa?" potong Deidara.

"Putus."

"Lho? Memang kenapa dengan kata-kata itu?"

Ya, memang ada apa dengan kata-kata itu? Mereka sudah pernah putus sekali, pertengkaran pun nyaris jadi sarapan. Kenapa kata-kata itu seakan begitu mengganjalku?

"Cara Sakura mengucapkannya … ah! Entahlah!" Aku menoleh ke arah Deidara. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"… Menurutku … keduanya lelah, _un_."

"Lelah…." Aku perlahan mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, tidak lagi memandang Deidara. Pikiranku kembali melayang.

Lelah.

Keduanya lelah.

Lelah karena harus menyatukan perbedaan. Lelah karena harus terus mengikuti kehendak pasangan. Lelah karena harus berubah.

Apa mereka kemudian akan menyerah?

Di saat aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar sudah bisa menerima mereka seutuhnya?

Apa mereka akan berhenti berusaha?

Di saat mataku melihat mereka sebagai implementasi kebahagiaan—bukan lagi kepedihan?

"Dei-_kun_…," panggilku perlahan.

Dei tidak menjawab, tapi aku merasa bahwa ia tengah memandangku.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka?"

"_Un_?"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar mereka nggak berpisah?"

Hening di antara kami. Kebisuan mulai meluap. Tapi bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Yang harusnya ia berikan adalah jawaban.

"Hei?"

"Kayaknya … nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan dalam hal ini," jawab Deidara akhirnya. Aku pun menoleh. Dan kulihat senyuman itu di wajahnya. "Tapi sebagai teman, sahabat, dan bahkan mungkin … saudara, kita hanya bisa mendukung apa pun keputusan mereka nantinya."

"Saudara?"

"Kau dan Sakura-_chan_ itu sudah layaknya saudara, 'kan?" Deidara berkata ringan sembari tersenyum. "Sasori juga. Dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai adiknya sendiri."

Aku terbelalak.

Oh? Sebagai adiknya? Dia memandangku seperti itu?

"… Adik?"

"Ng? Yap! Katanya, walau kadang terlihat dewasa dan cukup bisa diandalkan, Ino-_chan_ itu sebenarnya cukup kekanakan, _un_. Setiap berada di dekatmu, ia merasa bahwa ia pasti akan punya solusi untuk setiap masalahnya dengan Sakura-_chan_. Semua dukunganmu, semua perlakuanmu terhadapnya selama ini, membuat dia merasa nyaman. Ya! Dia sayang padamu sebagai seorang adik, _un_!"

_Uh-oh_! Apa ini? Aku baru tahu kalau Sasori memandangku seperti itu. Bukan pengganggu, tapi … adik!

Tapi jujur saja, aku … entah mengapa aku merasa senang mendengarnya.

Dari pihak Sakura, aku pernah berkata—entah kapan—kalau aku merasa tidak enak terus ikut campur dalam urusannya dengan Sasori. Namun, Sakura menepis pemikiran itu dan malah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku yang selalu mendampinginya. Dengan itu, aku tahu kalau keberadaanku di samping Sakura setidaknya membawa sedikit pengaruh baik.

Hanya saja … aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sasori. Kadang aku takut kalau aku hanya akan dianggap sebagai pengganggu. Kadang aku takut kalau-kalau suatu saat perasaanku malah akan membebaninya. Karena itu jugalah, sedikitnya aku ingin menarik diri agar tidak lagi mencampuri urusan mereka di samping keyakinanku bahwa mereka sebetulnya tidak butuh bantuan apa-apa dariku.

Sebagai seorang perempuan yang pernah menyukainya, bahkan ketika perasaan itu perlahan sirna, ini adalah salah satu bentuk kegelisahan yang mungkin tidak kusadari sampai sekarang. Aku tidak pernah mengkajinya secara mendalam. Tapi memang, ketakutan itu ada—ketakutan dianggap sebagai _pengganggu_.

Sekarang, ucapan Deidara membuatku terhenyak. Sasori … ia menganggapku sebagai adik! Pengakuan seperti itu membuatku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Lalu … semua kekonyolan yang akhir-akhir ini kupikirkan rasanya menguap. Tidak ada lagi kekonyolan itu. Aku yakin. Aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar bisa lepas dari perasaan sukaku selama satu tahun padanya. Aku bisa melangkah maju.

Sebagai _adiknya_….

"Aku ingin mereka tetap bersama," ucapku tulus, "aku berharap kedua _kakakku_ itu bisa bahagia dengan berada di samping satu sama lain."

Aku tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan ekspresi sedikit mengejek. Deidara tertawa kecil dan kemudian mengangguk menyetujui.

Ya.

Inilah wujud dukunganku. Dukungan yang benar-benar tulus—tanpa ada sedikit pun kebingungan.

Dan walau ke depannya badai ini mungkin malah akan menguat, aku sudah menemukan tempatku berpijak di antara mereka.

Aku.

Bersama peran baruku.

*******_**to be continued**_*******

* * *

><p><em>Yosh<em>, _chapter_ 4. Agak membosankan mungkin, ya? Tapi di sini saya ingin nunjukin satu demi satu perubahan yang akan terjadi dalam hidup Ino. Ehehehe.

Jujur aja, _scene_ favorit saya sendiri itu waktu keributan di awal, yang Kiba berantem ama Naruto terus Sakura ngebanting Kiba dan Kiba nyengkat kaki Sakura. Dasar cowok yang nggak _gentleman_ yah, si, Kiba? XD

Sebelum bales _review_, sila cek sedikit _glosarium_ di bawah ini. :D

_Glossarium_~

1._ Ikimashou ka?: Shall we go?_

2._ Shimatta!: damn it!_

3._ Sumimasen: sorry/ excuse me._

4._ Yamete yo!: stop it!_

5._ Ittai: it hurts_

6._ Hanase!: let me go! _

7._ Omae: you (informal, boy)_

8._ Urusai: shut up!_

9._ Daijoubu ka? Minna? : Are you guys okay?_

Sekarang waktunya bales review. :D

**Lollytha-chan**: Sasuke? Dan bahkan saya gak tau dia bakal muncul atau sekadar muncul nama. Tapi di _chapter_ depan kemungkinan bakal muncul namanya. Hehehe. Kalau Sasori dan perasaannya … kayaknya udah kejawab di sini, ya? XD

**ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer o. Oa**: Wkwkwk, yang nulisnya aja ikutan gugup :P Naruto mirip sama kamu di mananya emang? Bulenya siapa, udah kejawab di sini, yaaa~ Aih, untung deh kamu masih suka. Nih, ditambahin lagi 'pilihan'nya di sini. Btw, pada suka Sai, ya? Aku malah buat di sini dia sedikit munculnya? XD

**harunaru chan muach**: Haru-_chaaaaaann_~~ makasih buat _review_-nya~ *_hug_* Ehehehe, _gomen ne_? Di sini emang lebih ke SasoSaku. Kalau Ino … jatahnya nanti. :3 Teruuuss … makasih yah dukungannya Haru-_chan_~ dan makasih banyak mau bikinin fic buat aku lagi~ aku tunggu, yaaaa? *_hugagain_*

**el Cierto**: Neechan~ makasih udah suka _chapter_ kemarin. Hehe. Di sini Sai-nya agak sedikit (?) soalnya mau diberesin dulu satu-satu masalahnya sebelum nambah masalah lain~ /eh? Mungkin karena dari sudut pandang pertama, ya? Jadi _feel_-nya dapet. Hehehe.

**Orihara Akira**: _Gomeeen_~ kayaknya sama Sasori itu agak susah. Paling ntar adanya _hints-hints_ gimana gitu. XD Sama Naruto? _Incest_? Wkwkwk. Emang asik, sih. Tapi kita liat nanti, ya? Hohoho.

**Vaneela**: Kiba ada lagi di siniiii~ numpang ngerusuh diaaaa~! XD Soal pasangan-pasangannya, ntar deh satu demi satu dikasih liat. Pelan-pelan. Hihihi. Di sini si Sai malah dapet kontrak sedikit neh. :P Btw, ET itu apa? /plak!

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**: Maunya Sasuke yang di-_bully_? Ada dendam apa ente ama Sasuke? _Chapter_ depan dia numpang nama lho kayaknya. Nyahahaha! Btw, Hidaaaan? Dan bahkan aku gak tau dia bakal muncul apa kagak. Wkwkwk. Iya, tapi sebenernya baik Sasori maupun Sakura dua-duanya punya salah sih. Kita liat aja, mereka bakal langgeng atau nggak. :p

Okeeeeh~! Buat semua yang udah _**review**_, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan. _Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan. X""Da

Terlepas dari semua kekurangan fanfic ini, langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**Thanks for reading**_


	5. My Tears

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I will never gain a commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This is just for fun**_**.**

_**Genre**_** : Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship/Drama**

_**Warning**_** : **_**comparison of the age of the characters will be different than they should do. Also, maybe some OOC-ness.**_

_**Okay then, I hope you'll enjoy it**_**. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Time Will Tell<strong>

_**Chapter**_** 5 – My ****Tears**

* * *

><p>Saat pengharapan itu luntur<p>

dan semua mimpi mengabur

meninggalkanmu seorang diri tanpa penghibur….

Ke mana kau akan melangkah?

Diam di tempat atau mengubah arah?

Yang mana pun pilihanmu,

jangan pernah bilang kalau kau akan menyerah.

Menyerah tidak berarti sama dengan pasrah.

Karena pasrah mengandung keyakinan di dalamnya

bahwa …

waktu memiliki jawaban atas semua kata 'bersambung'

dalam sebuah cerita.

.

.

.

Pertengkaran, pertengkaran, pertengkaran.

Apa-apaan, sih, semua ini? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini hanya 'pertengkaran' yang kudengar dari orang-orang terdekatku? _Yeah_—Sasori dan Sakura adalah sepasang manusia yang menyumbang kata 'pertengkaran' itu ke dalam kerutan otakku. Masalah mereka belum juga menemui titik temu yang memuaskan dan walau keduanya tetap saling bertukar sapa, hanya hawa dingin yang terpancar dari keduanya.

Nah, sekarang, Naruto ikut menyumbangkan masalah yang serupa. Sepertinya sepupuku yang satu itu sempat memergoki Shion yang sedang berjalan dengan lelaki lain. Naruto tidak suka dan kemudian menegur Shion. Mungkin Naruto lupa bahwa Shion adalah warga negara asing yang mempunyai perbedaan kebudayaan dan prinsip dengannya. Shion tidak terima dikekang seperti itu oleh Naruto dan … _BAM_! Meledaklah keduanya.

…

_Hm_ … maksudku, meledak dalam artian bertengkar, ya? Jangan berpikir bahwa meledak yang kumaksud itu bagaikan adegan dalam film _action-suspense_ yang dipenuhi bom ataupun dalam film ninja yang salah satu spesialis penjahatnya adalah meledakkan barang sebagai perwujudan seni.

Dan sekarang, terkait ledakan pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Shion, pemuda hiperaktif ini jadi selayu sayur rebus. Kepalanya terus menempel di atas meja dan mulutnya terus-terus menghela karbondioksida. Buku bahasa Inggris di depannya diabaikan begitu saja seolah buku itu tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh, ayolah, Naruto!" ujarku sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dengan buku bahasa Inggris yang kugulung. "Mau sampai kapan kau kehilangan semangat begini?"

Naruto menepis tanganku dan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, ia berujar, "Jangan ganggu aku Ino." Suara tanpa semangat itu benar-benar menggangguku. Karena itulah, bukannya berhenti mengganggunya, aku malah berkali-kali memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan buku sampai ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendelik dengan marah. "INO!" serunya.

Aku memberikannya sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa. "Mau belajar lagi, nggak?"

"Nggak," jawab Naruto cepat sembari menempelkan kepalanya kembali ke atas meja. "Pertengkaran dengan dia membuat belajar sudah tidak ada artinya."

Mataku memandang sinis ke arah Naruto. "Berlebihan," dengusku. Tapi kemudian, benakku malah menyuarakan sesuatu yang lain. "Ngomong-ngomong soal pertengkaran … kau belum cerita, lho, ada apa sih antara kau dan Kiba? Waktu aku tanya dua hari lalu, kau malah ngeloyor masuk kamar dan nggak mau cerita apa-apa."

"_Hmmmhh_? Siapa? Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala yang terangkat sedikit. Dagunya masih menempel di atas meja dan tatapan malasnya membalas tatapan penuh ingin tahuku.

"Inuzuka Kiba, si cowok rambut cokelat yang berantem denganmu di pagi dua hari yang lalu." Aku sudah memberitahukan klu yang ia butuhkan untuk mengingat seorang Kiba, tapi Naruto masih tampak akan bungkam—entah karena dia lupa atau memang tidak mau menjelaskan.

Aku pun menambahkan dengan berapi-api, "Kau nggak lupa, 'kan? Waktu itu aku datang menginterupsi pertengkaran kalian. Kiba sempat dibanting Sakura tapi dia berhasil melarikan diri. Sedangkan kau berhasil kubawa ke ruang guru. Untung saja kau cuma diberi peringatan, nggak sampai diskors. Kejadian yang itu, lho~." Aku memajukan tubuh dengan antusias. Jari telunjukku terangkat bagaikan seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada muridnya.

Kini wajah Naruto sudah meninggalkan meja. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah tangan mengambil alih fungsi untuk menyangga wajahnya yang malah semakin terlihat masam. "Oh, yang itu…."

Anggukan puas kulakukan sebagai jawaban. Sekarang waktunya mengubah posisi menjadi pendengar.

"Masalah sepele, tahu? Aku sedang berbicara dengan temanku saat aku tidak sengaja menabrak bahunya." Sambil mencibir, Naruto mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"_Haaah_? Hanya gara-gara itu? Kau minta maaf, nggak?"

"Belum sempat. Dia sudah mengataiku dengan 'orang buta idiot'," jawab Naruto lagi. "Pokoknya aku nggak terima dan begitulah."

Aku menepuk dahiku. Cowok itu … memangnya apa-apa harus diselesaikan dengan pertengkaran, ya? Apa tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan baik-baik?

"Intinya dia yang salah," ujar Naruto _ngotot_.

"Sama saja. Kalian berdua salah." Aku baru akan berceramah panjang lebar saat mendadak suatu benda terasa menggetarkan meja. Ponselku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah benda mungil berwarna kelabu tersebut—dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat bahwa Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. "Sebentar," ujarku sambil meraih ponsel untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang menghubungi.

Mataku membeliak. Senyum merekah. Dengan segera, kutekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi_!" jawabku dengan riang. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan panjang dengan si penelepon. Sesekali, kuberikan ponselku pada Naruto yang juga mengenal orang yang menjadi lawan bicaraku itu.

Pembicaraan bernuansa nostalgia itu berujung pada suatu informasi yang membuat senyumku dan Naruto makin berkembang. Tapi, detik menggembirakan itu langsung digantikan kemuraman Naruto dan keterkejutanku. Pihak di seberang sana tentu tidak dapat melihat ekspresi kami dan karena itulah, dia tidak berespons apa-apa terhadap perubahan raut wajah kami. Dia masih berceloteh dengan riang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"_Err_…."

"Apa Sabtu ini aku sudah bisa berbaikan dengan Shion?" gumam Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi dari kemarin, Shion terus menghindariku."

"Yaaa … kau juga, sih. Terlalu posesif," ujarku sambil meletakkan kembali ponselku di atas buku bahasa Inggris. "Tapi seenggaknya kau masih bisa mengusahakan sesuatu, 'kan? Sementara aku?"

"Bicara apa kau? Kau dan si Sai itu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kurasakan wajahku menghangat. "Memang, sih. Tapi masa aku tiba-tiba mengajaknya kencan? Kami kan nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kalau dia menolak bagaimana?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian mengacak rambutku. "Kau juga masih bisa mengusahakan sesuatu, kok! Atau kau mau mendengar tawa mengejek mereka?"

Aku menunduk sejenak. Membayangkan dua orang dengan rambut gelap dan merah itu menanya-nanyaiku dan kemudian memamerkan cengiran mencemooh. Mana sudi!

"Naruto! Pokoknya usahakan Sabtu ini kau sudah berbaikan dengan Shion! Aku juga akan mengusahakan berbagai cara untuk mengajak Sai!"

Naruto menyeringai. Kurasa, semangatnya sudah kembali tumbuh. _Well_, tantangan untuk _triple date_ ini benar-benar bagaikan pedang bermata dua sepertinya. Membuat gundah sekaligus membakar semangat kami.

"_Yosh_!"

Yang terjadi, terjadilah!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aku sudah memutuskan akan mengajak Sai, tapi bagaimana caraku memulai? Oke, kesempatan itu banyak. Seperti saat ini saja, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Sai datang menjemputku. Sejujurnya, bolehkah aku berharap kalau dia memang mempunyai perasaan lebih padaku? Maksudku, ayolah! Kalau dia tidak suka padaku, kenapa setiap pagi dia menjemputku seperti ini?

"Ah, _Senpai_. Sudah siap?"

Panggilan itu masih belum berubah. Kami memang belum memulai apa-apa. Apa perubahan itu harus dimulai dari sini? Yah, bagaimanapun tidak akan ada perubahan kalau tidak ada pergerakan.

"Sai, mulai sekarang panggil aku Ino saja," ujarku setelah menutup pintu rumah.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sai saat aku mengatakan itu. Aku terlalu takut untuk menengok. Apa dia mulai berpikir kalau aku memberinya harapan? Apa dia menangkap sinyal bahwa aku ingin hubungan ini lebih dari sekadar junior dan senior?

"Ah, Ino-_san_?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang, embel-embel '_san'_ itu juga sebaiknya dihilangkan saja. Tapi mungkin … tidak perlu terburu-buru. Atau harus? Sabtu ini tinggal tiga hari lagi dan jika aku mengajak seseorang yang sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganku sebagai teman kencan nanti, apa reaksi mereka, ya?

"Ada yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"_Euhm_," jawabku sambil menyentuh dagu, "sedikit."

Mendadak saja, Sai membungkukkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Untung saja aku berhasil menghentikan langkahku tepat waktu, hingga wajah kami tidak harus saling beradu. Tapi, jarak sedekat ini memacu jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya

"Sa-Sai?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?" ujarnya lembut. Ia kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berdiri di depanku. "Kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu…."

Aku pun membantu melihat tatapannya yang … oke-sangat-lembut-dan-menenangkan-hati. Ketulusan dalam tawarannya membuatku terpesona. Kurasa, kalau dengan Sai, aku bisa mengatakannya—meminta pertolongannya.

"Begini, Sai," ujarku setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri. Kukibaskan rambutku yang diikat _pony-tail_ dan dengan lagak tak acuh, aku berjalan mendahuluinya. "Sa-Sabtu ini ada teman-temanku yang mau datang dari Kirigakure. Mereka mengajakku main. Tapi, maksudku …."

Aku menelan ludah. _Ayo, Ino, kamu bisa. Katakan saja. Ini nggak sesulit mengerjakan rumusan persamaan gerak ataupun menghitung integral, 'kan?_

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Sai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang intens menatap ke arahku. Samar-samar kulihat senyuman dan ekspresi menunggu yang ia pancarkan.

Kurasa aku ingin melihat lebih jelas senyumannya hingga aku pun berhenti melangkah dan kini memalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya penuh. Sai ikut berhenti. Kami berdua bertatapan di pinggir jalan layaknya dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara dalam drama-drama—atau kami malah terlihat seperti dua orang aneh yang tidak tahu tempat dan situasi? _Whatever_.

Jujur, aku tidak tahu wajahku seperti apa sekarang. Apa _make-up_-ku masih membantu untuk menyamarkan ekspresi aneh yang kutimbulkan? Apa wajahku merona lebih dari biasanya? Apa mulutku membentuk seringaian aneh?

Ya, Tuhan. Seorang Yamanaka Ino benar-benar sedang kacau! Dan … mau sampai kapan begini terus?

"MaukahkaumenjaditemankencankuSabtuini?"

_Fyuuh_, oke! Akhirnya terucap juga!

Tapi … kok wajah Sai jadi bingung begitu? Dia tampak kaget, bingung, dan … eh! Dia tersenyum lagi.

"_Sen_—Ino-_san_ ngomong apa, sih? Aku nggak ngerti."

_Ugh_!

"I-itu …," aku mengibaskan rambutku lagi dengan gugup—bahkan kurasakan genggaman tanganku di tali tas terasa mengencang, "maksudku … teman-temanku pasti akan mengejekku kalau aku datang sendiri. Dan aku nggak mau melihat wajah mencibir mereka. Karena itu … kalau kau bisa membantuku untuk menjadi teman kencanku …."

"Oh," Sai tampak membelalakkan matanya dan kemudian menyentuh dagunya, "maksudnya, aku cukup _pura-pura _menjadi pacarmu, ya?"

_DEG_.

Tidak salah, sih. Memang begitu, 'kan, kesimpulannya? Tapi … cara dia mengatakannya kok ringan sekali, ya?

"Ino-_san_?"

"Ah, iya! Memang begitulah maksudku."

"Baiklah," jawab Sai sambil kembali memperlihatkan senyum yang membuat matanya kini menyipit. "Kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit. Hanya berpura-pura, 'kan? Nggak usah khawatir, aku bisa membantumu."

Kok … rasanya ….

"Nah, ayo kita jalan lagi. Sudah jam segini."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sai pun mengangguk dan berjalan di depanku. Kini punggungnyalah yang menjadi satu-satunya objek yang menguasai penglihatanku.

Seharusnya aku senang. Aku berhasil mengajak Sai kencan hari Sabtu nanti. Kedua temanku dari Kirigakure itu tidak perlu tahu kalau aku sebenarnya masih _single_. Tidak akan ada masalah. Aku bisa mengandalkan Sai. Di hari itu, dia akan _berpura-pura_ menjadi pacarku.

Pacar pura-pura ….

Tidak. Aku tidak senang sama sekali.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura menatapku dengan alis yang mengernyit. Aku membalasnya dengan wajah cemberut. Mood-ku sedang tidak bagus saat ini. Dan kuharap, sahabatku yang satu ini tidak memperkeruhnya.

"Aku lebih baik nanya atau diam saja?" tanya Sakura sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Nggak tahu," jawabku berkelit. Ya, memang aku sendiri tidak tahu—itu kan hak Sakura untuk bertanya. Yang aku tahu hanya bahwa aku punya hak untuk tidak menjawab kalau-kalau dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Nyatanya Sakura hanya duduk diam sambil memandangiku. Dia seakan berusaha menilai—parahnya, membaca pikiranku. Sepintar-pintarnya Sakura, dia tetap saja bukan esper, jadi kurasa dia tidak akan tahu apa yang membuatku mendadak uring-uringan seperti ini.

Namun, aku sudah mengantisipasi. Walau Sakura mungkin belum tahu detailnya, ia bisa menebak.

"Biar kutebak," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, "soal Sai-_kun_?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Beberapa saat aku hanya membalas tatapan Sakura. Setelahnya, helaan napas keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku nggak suka situasi begini," jawabku murung. Aku kemudian merebahkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Kubiarkan Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Situasi bagaimana?" pancing Sakura lagi.

Kubiarkan hening lagi selama beberapa saat. Pikiranku berkelana ke beberapa hari terakhir. Sebenarnya, kedekatanku dengan Sai baru berjalan sekitar tiga minggu, tapi bagiku sudah terasa lamaaaaa sekali. Dan dalam beberapa hariku belakangan ini, Sai selalu beredar di sekitarku. Pagi, siang, sore, malam. Kami tidak jadian—belum. Tapi bagi yang melihat dan mengetahui, bukankah kebersamaan kami bisa dikategorikan layaknya sepasang kekasih?

"Aku merasa dekat, tapi jauh," ungkapku dengan jujur. Kami banyak bercerita, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Sai. "Dia … nggak pernah cerita tentang dirinya."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan. Sakura sendiri tampak tidak percaya. Matanya membesar. Dan seolah berusaha mengkonfirmasi perkataanku, dia bertanya,

"Kapan ulang tahunnya?"

"Eh?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Rumahnya di mana? Dia anak keberapa? Hobinya?"

"Hobinya sih melukis," jawabku perlahan, "dia ikut klub lukis. Dan kalau aku tidak salah, dia anak tunggal."

Sakura mengangguk. Tapi ia tampak tidak puas. "Selain itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya tahu hal-hal umum yang juga diketahui banyak orang tentang seorang Shimura Sai."

Mendadak, dadaku terasa ditusuk. Aku spontan menunduk. Aku baru sadar—aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sai. Keseharian kami selama ini lebih banyak diisi cerita dari pihakku. Aku berceloteh tentang diriku, terkadang tentang Sakura dan Naruto dan teman-temanku yang lain dan Sai hanya menimpali. Ia tidak pernah bercerita banyak tentang dirinya kecuali ia baru mendapat ilham untuk melukis.

Tunggu! Jadi selama ini … kedekatan yang kurasakan ini … hanya ilusi?

Suara meja yang bergeser membuat beberapa anak menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat. Bagi yang sempat menoleh, tentu mereka bisa mendapati aku yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menempel di meja. Mungkin mereka bingung kenapa aku mendadak berdiri—atau mungkin mereka tidak peduli.

Yang jelas, Sakura justru menatapku dengan khawatir.

"_Buta_—Ino?"

Aku menatap Sakura dan kemudian memberikannya satu senyuman.

"Aku … mau menemui Sai-_kun_ dulu."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Wah, ada apa, Ino-_san_? Sebentar lagi bel, 'kan?"

Aku tertawa salah tingkah. Sai tampak biasa. Ia tetap memancarkan kepolosan dan kelembutan saat berbicara denganku.

"Begini, _ano_ …." Aku menyelipkan sebagian rambutku ke belakang telinga.

Sekali lagi, kuperhatikan gelagat Sai yang menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku. Ia berdiri bersandar pada tembok di sebelah pintu kelasnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Senyumnya tetap di sana.

"Aku hanya … mau memastikan saja, sih," lanjutku akhirnya, "kau benar-benar nggak keberatan … untuk hari Sabtu nanti?"

"Soal pura-pura jadi pacar, 'kan?" Sai tertawa kecil. "Iya, tenang saja. Aku nggak keberatan kok."

Harusnya aku bisa mendesah lega. Namun, kata-kata Sai selanjutnya justru seakan menghantamku dengan kenyataan.

"Mana mungkin aku menolak penyelamatku? Lagi pula ….," Sai menepuk kepalaku lembut, "Ino-_san_ sudah kuanggap sebagai _kakakku_ sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Aku nggak mungkin membiarkankan kakakku berada dalam kesulitan, 'kan?"

Lalu … pikiranku pun kosong dalam sekejap begitu melihat senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Sekali itu, aku diselamatkan oleh bel yang berdentang tiga kali sebagai pertanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aku dan Sakura bekerja dalam diam di ruang OSIS. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Kami seakan mencurahkan segenap pikiran dan fokus kami untuk menyelesaikan persoalan OSIS. Satu-dua kata yang terlontar pun semuanya membahas mengenai masalah OSIS dan festival musim gugur. Kami sama-sama paham—ada saat ketika kami hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Untuk sementara. Untuk membiarkan pikiran tenang sejenak sebelum bisa berpikir jernih kembali.

"Rata-rata anak kelas satu memutuskan untuk membuat café. Tapi kalau terlalu banyak seperti ini, rasanya festival akan jadi monoton, ya?" gumam Sakura sambil melingkari beberapa tulisan di kertas yang tengah dibacanya.

"Tergantung," jawabku sambil menekan-nekan tombol kalkulator, "tergantung tema yang akan mereka angkat, sih."

Sakura kemudian mengangkat kertasnya. "Kelas 1-1, Gallery Café."

Kurasakan pundakku sedikit menegang. Saat aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah Sakura, aku tidak salah. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu pun tengah balik memandangku.

"Kelas Sai-_kun_, nih."

Kupaksakan otot-otot bibirku bergerak. Tertawa.

Tawa yang hambar.

"Aku … bisa membayangkannya," ujarku dengan suara yang bergetar, "kelas itu akan dihiasi dengan berbagai macam lukisan. Mungkin mereka akan meminta tolong Sai untuk mengerjakan sebagian besar lukisannya."

"Ino …."

"Dia akan sibuk," ujarku lagi sambil mencoba beralih pada dokumen yang ada di hadapanku. Perhitungan anggaran ini berhak mendapat perhatian lebih dariku. "Dan dia akan segera melupakan hubungan kakak-adik yang aneh ini denganku."

Helaan napas kudengar meluncur dari arah Sakura.

"Kau yakin … itu bukan salah paham?"

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "_Hem_! Dia mengatakannya dua kali. Dia menganggapku kakak dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya ini dalam kesulitan."

"Konyol."

"Memang, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu untuk apa dia bertingkah seolah-olah kalian itu sepasang kekasih? Maksudku, hubungan kakak-adik itu nggak seperti yang kalian tunjukkan." Sakura mengernyit. Ia juga tidak menahan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. "Nggak wajar."

Aku menyeringai dan kemudian memangku wajahku dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lain yang memegang pulpen kuarahkan menunjuk Sakura.

"Wajar, kok. Kalau kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sai itu hanyalah seorang cowok polos."

"Sepolos-polosnya," Sakura menggeram sesaat dan kemudian ia menghela napas lagi, "dia itu sudah kelas satu SMA, lho! Masa dia nggak bisa membedakan, mana yang perlakuan untuk pacar dan mana yang perlakuan untuk saudara?"

Aku memejamkan mata. Senyum masih kupaksakan untuk bertengger di wajahku.

"Aku akan memastikannya."

"Apa?"

"Tadi dia sudah kusuruh menungguku menyelesaikan pekerjaan OSIS. Mungkin dia sedang di ruang klub melukis sekarang."

Begitu aku membuka mata, kulihat Sakura yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Ha-ha! Harusnya dia punya hal lain yang ia khawatirkan. Hubungannya dengan Sasori semenjak hari itu belum juga terlalu membaik—dingin. Dia seharusnya tidak lantas kuberatkan dengan permasalahanku. Namun, memang tidak mungkin untuk tidak melibatkan Sakura dalam masalahku.

Kami sahabat—bahkan layaknya saudara sendiri. Berbagi kesusahan seperti ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak agenda yang biasa kami lakukan.

Aku menghela napas dan beranjak dari kursiku. Bagaikan refleks, Sakura pun ikut berdiri. Aku menghampirinya hanya untuk menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Tenang saja, _Dekorin_. Nggak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan tentangku."

"Ino …."

"Hanya … doakan saja agar aku bisa sedikit lebih beruntung."

Sakura menepuk lembut punggungku.

Tepukan itu pun seakan menjadi kekuatan bagiku untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang sebentar lagi akan terbuka di hadapanku. Menghempaskanku kembali—setelah sebelumnya aku diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Pertemuanku dengan Sai setelah ini, tidak akan pernah sama dengan pertemuan-pertemuan kami sebelumnya. Aku akan memastikan. Walau hitam ada di ujung cerita, tapi ini lebih baik daripada aku terus berharap mimpi yang sebenarnya semu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hujan deras membasahi Konoha sejak sore. Bersyukur aku tidak kebasahan saat pulang tadi. Namun, seandainya kebasahan pun, mungkin aku tidak keberatan. Karena setidaknya, hujan bisa menyamarkan bulir-bulir air mata yang tumpah sepanjang perjalananku pulang.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa malu pada beberapa orang yang memperhatikanku menangis. Memang tidak banyak, tapi pasti ada satu-dua yang menyadarinya. Aku sudah mati-matian bertahan agar air mata itu tidak tumpah selama aku berjalan, tapi aku gagal. Beberapa kali aku harus menutup wajah dan menyeka air mataku sebelum kembali berjalan. Aku bahkan sampai mempercepat jalanku—setengah berlari agar aku bisa menangis dengan terang-terangan di rumah.

Sekarang, setelah aku kelelahan menangis, langit melanjutkan berduka untukku.

_Hmmm_ … berlebihan.

Tapi pemikiran itu membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Aku jadi merasa tidak sendirian.

"Haaaahhhh …."

Bersamaan dengan helaan napas itu, aku memutar kembali ingatanku ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat aku akhirnya meninggalkan ruang OSIS untuk bertemu dan berbicara empat mata dengan Sai.

Rencanaku, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sai dan memperjelas hubungan di antara kami. Kecemasanku bertumpuk, tapi sedikitnya satu harapan menguatkanku.

Namun, rencana itu pada akhirnya tinggal rencana. Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa soal perasaanku saat aku _melihatnya_.

Aku melihat Sai yang tampak termenung di hadapan sebuah lukisan. Dia belum menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di depan ruang klubnya dan aku memang sengaja mengondisikan demikian. Lalu, aku pun melihat seulas senyum lembut di wajah Sai. Berbeda—senyum itu berbeda dari yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku. Senyum itu … disertai rona merah di kedua belah pipinya.

Arah pandangku pun bergeser pada lukisan yang menjadi objek penglihatan Sai. Gadis dalam lukisan yang mampu membuat Sai tersenyum seperti itu sama sekali berbeda denganku. Bukan aku yang membuatnya bisa menampilkan ekspresi tersebut.

Gadis dalam lukisan itu juga anak kelas satu, aku yakin. Aku juga tahu bahwa gadis itu cukup tersohor di angkatannya. Bukan, bukan karena dia cantik. Oh, maksudku, dia cukup cantik, tapi kemampuannya memainkan berbagai macam alat musiklah yang membuatnya dikenal. Dan baru-baru ini ia disorot media karena memenangkan kompetisi musik di tingkat daerah—dengan menggunakan seruling sebagai medianya.

Begitu Sai tersadar akan keberadaanku, kecemasanku pun hilang. Digantikan dengan keyakinan pahit—bahwa aku memang … harus mengalami patah hati untuk kedua kalinya di masa SMA-ku.

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu yang sudah lama tidak kugunakan. Kuharap, kemampuan aktingku tidak memburuk dan bisa membuat Sai percaya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Bahwa _aku_ baik-baik saja.

Lalu, setelah itu, aku katakan padanya bahwa aku mencabut permintaan tolong sebelumnya. Bahwa ia tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi pacarku untuk hari Sabtu ini. Bahwa ia tidak perlu menolong 'kakaknya' untuk hal sepele dan remeh macam ini.

Sai tidak kuberi kesempatan untuk bertanya-tanya. Sebaliknya, aku justru balik bertanya mengenai si gadis dalam lukisan. Tayuya—itu namanya menurut pengakuan Sai. Dan dalam sekejap saja, aku pun tahu kalau Sai memang tengah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Pada Tayuya-bukan padaku.

"Dasar cowok brengsek," gumamku sambil menjatuhkan kepalaku di meja pendek di ruang tamu. "Kalau dia memang nggak punya pemikiran ke arah sana denganku, harusnya dia nggak memperlakukanku sebaik itu."

Aku teringat perkataan Sakura: Konyol.

Memang, ini sangat konyol. Entah aku yang terlampau bego, atau Sai yang kelewat cerdas. Kenapa aku tidak lebih cepat menyadari bahwa tiap-tiap tatapan yang ia berikan padaku hanya berisi sorot kekaguman? Bukan suka, bukan itu. Dan aku … terlanjur mabuk kepayang. Terlanjur besar kepala.

"Uuuuh!" Aku kembali menyeka air mata yang sesekali masih ngotot minta dikeluarkan. "Menyebalkan. Sebal. _Hiks_."

Jari-jemariku terus berpacu dengan bulir air mata yang tumpah.

"Sebal. Sai menyebalkan! Sial!"

Aku terus merutuk dan mengutuk Sai. Di satu sisi, aku tahu bahwa ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Sai. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyalahkannya. Ia yang membuatku berprasangka. Ia yang membuatku menyangka bahwa ia punya perasaan lebih padaku. Bukan sekadar perasaan adik kepada kakaknya.

Aku tengah menikmati kesendirianku yang memilukan saat tiba-tiba saja pintu depan _menjeblak_ terbuka. Aku terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi saat kudapati Naruto masuk dengan keadaan tubuh yang basah kuyup dan wajah yang kusut.

"Na-Naruto?"

Ia berhenti untuk memandang ke arahku. Wajahnya menyiratkan sakit dan luka. Aku segera bangkit berdiri untuk menghampirinya.

Saat kuangkat tanganku untuk meraih wajahnya, terlebih dahulu Naruto menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke pipiku. Ia merebut kalimatku.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi sakit yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Aku tahu—aku rasa-rasanya paham apa yang membuatnya menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu … menderita. Ia tidak perlu mengatakannya. Kondisi kami sama.

Tanganku yang sebelumnya berhenti di udara selama beberapa saat akhirnya kuturunkan. Kualihkan pandanganku dari mata biru Naruto dan kubiarkan kepalaku sedikit menunduk. Aku menggigit bibir bawah. Mati-matian bertahan agar aku tidak lagi menangis.

Namun, tindakan tak terduga yang Naruto lakukan mengacaukan semua.

Ia meraihku dalam sebuah pelukan.

Basah. Aku bisa merasakan lembap di sekujur tubuhku. Karena Naruto.

Tetapi, aku tahu. Basah yang kembali mendominasi pipiku disebabkan oleh orang lain.

Orang yang telah memberiku mimpi sesaat dengan segala kepolosannya dan kemudian mengakhirinya dengan pengakuan jujurnya.

Aku menangis. Lagi.

Bersama hujan—aku tidak sendiri.

Pun, aku menangis bersama Naruto.

*******_**to be continued**_*******

* * *

><p><em>Uhuk! <em>Su-sudah berapa tahun nggak lanjut _fanfict_ ini? Mwahahaha! *bersin-bersin karena debu yang menumpuk* Lebih pendek dari yang chapter sebelumnya, sih, tapi ini karena aku lagi ngumpulin kembali mood untuk ngelanjutin ff ini yang udah lama ilang digerogotin waktu (?) Mudah-mudahan _feel_-nya masih tersampaikan.

Terus … pojok balas _review non-login_~

**Oneechan**: wkwkwkwkw, syukurlah kalau Onee suka gaya bahasanya yang lugas. Mudah-mudahan di chapter ini gaya bahasaku nggak gitu berubah X( Dan soal Sai-Ino … ehehehe … ehe! *kabur tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa*

**Rilan**: etto … apa aku pernah janjiin munculin Sora? *bingung* *lupaaaaa* *menatap kosong pada fanfict yang sudah lama ditelantarkan ini* Shikamaru … ke mana ya? Lagi cari alamat palsu mungkin? *dan aku pun dilempar rusa*

**Akemi**: nggak dukung SaiIno? *siul-siul* *lirik-lirik _chapter_ 5*

**yamanaka hanny**: SasuIno? Wkwkwkwkw. Sasuke ke mana, ya?

**Lalala**: iyaaa, udah setahunan lebih kayaknya. Belum sempet dilanjutin karena … yah macam-macam hal *nyengir* *dikeplak*

Nyaaa! _Doneee_! Buat semua yang udah _**review**_, terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan. Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun kalau ada), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan. X""Da

Terlepas dari semua kekurangan fanfic ini, langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	6. My Days

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I will never gain a commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This is just for fun**_**.**

_**Genre**_** : Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Friendship/Drama**

_**Warning**_** : **_**comparison of the age of the characters will be different than they should do. Also, maybe some OOC-ness.**_

_**Okay then, I hope you'll enjoy it**_**. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Time Will Tell<strong>

_**Chapter**_** 6 – My ****Days**

* * *

><p>Saat pengharapan itu luntur<p>

dan semua mimpi mengabur

meninggalkanmu seorang diri tanpa penghibur….

Ke mana kau akan melangkah?

Diam di tempat atau mengubah arah?

Yang mana pun pilihanmu,

jangan pernah bilang kalau kau akan menyerah.

Menyerah tidak berarti sama dengan pasrah.

Karena pasrah mengandung keyakinan di dalamnya

bahwa …

waktu memiliki jawaban atas semua kata 'bersambung'

dalam sebuah cerita.

.

.

.

Kamis kelabu.

Hari pertama saat aku mulai menjalankan misi untuk menghindari Sai. Kalau aku sendirian, tentu sulit. Namun, berkat bantuan Naruto, aku berhasil melewati rintangan pertama: Tidak lagi berangkat sekolah bersama seorang Shimura Sai.

Naruto yang keluar untuk memberi tahu Sai bahwa aku tidak bisa berangkat bersama dengannya. Aku hanya mengintip dari jendela saat sosok Sai menjauhi kediamanku. Aku melihat pemuda itu tetap tersenyum seperti biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Rasa kasihanku pun berubah menjadi tekad. Dan Naruto pun memperkuat keputusanku. Ia bahkan berkata bahwa ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar wajah tersenyum Sai.

Menghindari pemuda kelas satu pemberi harapan palsu itu di waktu istirahat lebih mudah lagi. Ada Sakura yang menemaniku. Bahkan Deidara dan juga Sasori (meskipun saat itu hubungan Sasori dan Sakura juga masih sama saja—dingin) bisa kupaksa menjadi perisaiku agar Sai tidak mendekat. Sementara, saat pulang sekolah, dengan dalih harus mengurus masalah OSIS, aku berhasil mengusirnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Benar-benar menghindar.

"Benar-benar menghindarinya, ya?"

Bagaikan bisa membaca pikiranku, sang ketua OSIS bersuara. Aku yang semula sedang tenggelam dalam hitungan-hitungan yang sebenarnya-tidak-rumit-tapi-membutuhkan-konsentrasi itu langsung mengangkat kepala. Mataku kemudian menangkap pemandangan berupa tiga pasang mata yang tengah mengawasiku.

Deidara (sudah jelas), Sakura, serta Chouji—sang wakil ketua OSIS.

"Hah?" jawabku sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak mengerti yang mungkin terlihat bodoh. _Halah_, masa bodohlah kalau terlihat bodoh.

"Menghindari siapa?" Chouji menoleh ke arah Deidara seakan meminta penjelasan. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa; masalah pribadiku tidak harus diketahui semua anggota OSIS, 'kan? Meskipun Chouji termasuk salah satu dari sedikit orang yang kurasa bisa dipercaya untuk memegang rahasia.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa-tawa. Syukurlah, karena posisinya yang lebih dekat dengan Deidara, Sakura bisa menggantikanku untuk menyikut sang ketua OSIS _ember_ yang satu itu. "Nggak usah dipikirkan, Chou. Ngomong-ngomong, apa semua kelas sudah _fix_ dengan rencana mereka masing-masing untuk festival musim gugur?"

Chouji sekejap saja melupakan pertanyaan Deidara tadi dan mulai memeriksa berkas yang masuk. Tampaknya kesempatan itu digunakan Deidara untuk mendekat ke arahku. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan kali ini berbicara dengan suara yang lebih perlahan,

"Dia benar-benar cuma mempermainkanmu? Apa benar dia sebenarnya menyukai anak kelas satu pemenang kompetisi musik itu? Otono Tayuya?"

Aku menghela napas. Deidara tahu masalah ini dari Sasori dan Sasori sepertinya tahu dari Sakura. Entahlah. Mungkin meskipun hubungan mereka sedang tidak begitu baik, komunikasi di antara mereka tetap lancar? _Hhhmm_ … pasangan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sakura sendiri tahu detail ceritanya dari siapa lagi kalau bukan aku sendiri? Rasa-rasanya aku tidak perlu memperjelas. Namun, kenyataannya, kemarin malam, aku memang menghubungi Sakura lewat telepon dan mencurahkan fakta-fakta yang kudapat pada sahabatku tersebut. Banjir air mata? Jangan ditanya.

"Aku nggak tahu, sih, apa dia benar-benar cuma mempermainkanku atau dia murni terlalu polos."

Deidara memandangku dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia menggeleng pelan dan kemudian menepuk kepalaku.

"Matamu sampai bengkak begitu, _un_."

_Glek_.

Refleks aku menyentuh mataku. "Memang segitu kelihatannya?"

"Kalau sekilas, sih, nggak begitu kelihatan. Aku juga awalnya nggak begitu sadar sampai Sasori mengatakannya padaku." Sasori yang memberi tahu Deidara? _Well_, ternyata Sasori memang memiliki mata yang lebih jeli, ya? "Dipikir-pikir, memang masuk akal kalau kau sampai menangis semalaman."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Aku menyodorkan beberapa berkas dan menggumamkan, 'Cek lagi dan kalau sudah, bubuhi cap dan tanda tangan' sebelum kemudian aku berkata, "Sebenarnya aku sendiri merasa aku konyol. Menangis sampai segitunya …."

Deidara yang semula sudah hendak mengecek berkas-berkas yang kuserahkan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Nggak konyol, kok. Kau kan memang suka padanya. Kalau tahu dia menyukai orang lain dan kau nggak menangis, itu justru aneh, 'kan, _un_?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Waktu dulu menyukai Sasori, perasaan patah hatiku terasa berbeda. Aku memang kecewa, tapi rasanya aku tidak terpuruk. Aku tidak banyak meneteskan air mata meskipun aku merasa sedih. Aku bahkan tidak merasa menyesal bahwa aku sempat menyukai pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Aku juga berhasil sampai di kondisi di mana aku bisa mengharapkan kebahagiaan Sasori dan Sakura.

Apa kali ini … aku bisa kembali sampai di tahap di mana aku akan merelakan Sai? Tidak menyesal bahwa aku sempat menyukainya?

Jujur saja, saat ini perasaan yang mendominasi diriku adalah kekecewaan, penyesalan, serta kekesalan.

Baik—sisi logikaku masih berusaha 'membela' Sai dan menganggapnya sebagai cowok polos yang memang tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Sayangnya, di sisi lain, aku menganggapnya sebagai cowok jahat pemberi harapan.

Sai berbeda dengan Sasori. _Well_—Sasori memang kerap bersikap baik kepadaku tetapi ia telah menentukan pilihan dan ia tidak pernah menutup-nutupinya dariku. Sementara, Sai? Kurasa kalau aku tidak memergokinya di klub lukis waktu itu, ia tidak akan terang-terangan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukai Tayuya.

Dasar sial.

"Hayo! Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Kulihat Deidara melemparkan satu cengiran dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Kau nggak berpikiran untuk mencoba merebutnya dari Tayuya? Selama mereka belum jadian, kau masih bisa mengusahakannya, 'kan? Kalau memang suka, maju saja terus?"

Rasa-rasanya otot-otot wajahku membentuk ekspresi mencemooh. Mengusahakan? Maksudnya, aku disuruh mengejar Sai? Apa Deidara belum sadar bahwa Yamanaka Ino juga punya sisi-sisi harga diri yang sulit ditaklukan?

"Aku nggak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak mau saja." Aku berpikir sesaat dan menambahkan. "Aku memilih untuk mengakhirinya sampai di sini. Kayak nggak ada cowok lain saja?"

Kurasa suaraku sudah lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya karena kulihat Chouji dan Sakura sudah kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka pada aku dan Deidara. Aku melempar senyuman andalanku dan kemudian mengibaskan tangan. Segera setelahnya, aku berdiri.

"Aku mau beli minuman dulu, ya. Ada yang mau nitip?"

Deidara memintaku membelikannya minuman soda rasa nanas, Sakura memilih untuk membeli susu strawberry, sementara Chouji? Yah, dia memesan keripik kentang dan roti isi di kantin. Oke, dia ini memang paling tidak nyambung. Aku kan mau beli minuman di mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Memesan camilan yang hanya bisa didapat di kantin itu sama saja mengerjaiku.

Tetapi, dipikir-pikir lagi, ini kesempatan bagiku untuk sejenak menghirup udara segar. Makanya, ku-iya-kan saja keinginan Chouji tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis, aku malah kebingungan memilih minuman untuk diriku sendiri. Maklum, seorang Libra memang biasanya mempunyai banyak pertimbangan sebelum mengambil keputusan—bahkan untuk pengambilan keputusan yang kadang remeh. Tapi, yah, kalau soal Sai, tekadku sudah bulat, sih. _Err …_ mungkin.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah saat teringat lagi mengenai Sai. Tapi secepat pemikiran itu datang, secepat itu pula aku berusaha menepis pemikiran tersebut. Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Lalu, tangan yang memegang uang logam pun terjulur ke arah slot koin mesin penjual minuman—tangan yang lain kugunakan untuk menyangga minuman milik Deidara dan Sakura.

Akhirnya, aku memilih soda lemon. _Aah_, aku memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari minuman favoritku ini.

Segera setelah kaleng soda keluar, aku pun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Saat itulah, botol kaleng minuman Deidara terjatuh dari pelukanku dan menggelinding cukup jauh. Aku mengumpat pelan dan segera mengejar botol tersebut setelah kuambil minumanku sendiri.

Begitu terfokusnya aku pada kaleng minuman Deidara sampai awalnya aku tidak menyadari ada siswa lain di sana. Aku baru sadar keberadaannya saat siswa tersebut menyodorkan kaleng minuman yang kukejar ke hadapanku.

"Silakan."

Aku mengerjap sekilas—sesaat mematung. Jantungku sempat berdebar kencang. Kukira tadi Sai yang ada di hadapanku. Untunglah, penglihatanku salah.

"Eeh—terima kasih Uchiha-_senpai_."

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya tenang sembari menarik kembali tangannya setelah aku menerima kaleng itu darinya.

Untuk sesaat, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di hadapanku ada seorang mantan ketua OSIS tahun lalu. Dengan rambut hitam panjang—yah, sekolahku agak bebas mengenai penampilan siswanya asalkan siswa tersebut berprestasi—dan senyum di wajahnya, sekilas ia mengingatkanku akan Sai. _Ng_, sebenarnya aku merasa Uchiha Itachi-_senpai_ lebih mirip dengan salah satu temanku dari Kirigakure yang akan datang Sabtu ini, tapi dipikir-pikir, senyumnya lebih mirip Sai. _Aargh_, apa pun deh. Anggap saja, ada tiga orang yang kebetulan mirip.

Ngomong-ngomong Sabtu … aku belum mendapatkan cowok untuk menemaniku kencan! _Damnit_!

"Ada apa, Yamanaka-_san_?"

"Ng?"

"Awalnya kau mengamatiku seolah hendak menerkamku, lalu tiba-tiba wajahmu pucat." Uchiha-_senpai_ terkekeh pelan. "Kesannya seperti, awalnya kau tengah menilai apa aku bisa diperas atau nggak lalu kau mengurungkan niatmu karena baru sadar bahwa aku adalah seorang pelaku tindak kriminal berbahaya?"

Oh, ya ampun! Aku sudah bertingkah tidak sopan di hadapan kakak kelas! Bukan maksudku memelototinya tadi—tapi aku memang mengamatinya untuk mencari tahu di mana letak kemiripannya dengan Sai dan seorang temanku yang lain.

"_Anooo_~ maafkan aku!" jawabku sambil menunjukkan cengiran salah tingkah. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa _Senpai_ mirip dengan dua orang yang aku kenal. Lalu, aku teringat akan janjiku dengan salah seorang dari dua orang tersebut hari Sabtu ini."

"Oh?" Uchiha Itachi-_senpai_ terlihat tertarik. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah dagu. "Ada yang mirip denganku? Siapa?"

Eh, sopan nggak ya membanding-bandingkan orang seperti ini? Tapi mulutku tidak bisa dicegah.

"Shimura Sai dari kelas 1-1 dan salah seorang temanku dari Kirigakure."

Mata Uchiha-_senpai_ langsung menyipit. "Kirigakure?" tanyanya berhati-hati. Dia mengabaikan ucapanku yang mengatainya mirip Sai dan justru loncat pada 'tersangka' kedua?

"Ah, iya. Aku berasal dari sana sebelum pindah ke sini."

"Dan … Sabtu ini kau mau bertemu dengan orang itu? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!" jawabku agak terlalu cepat. Kurasakan wajahku memerah. Aku … memang pernah menyukai cowok itu, sih. Namun, mungkin sudah menjadi takdirku bahwa aku selalu menyukai cowok yang diperuntukkan untuk sahabatku. Ah, tapi itu sudah masa lalu; aku sudah merelakannya juga! Aku hidup untuk masa depan!

"Dia justru akan datang dengan kekasihnya," sambungku lagi dengan riang. "Rencananya, sih, kami akan _triple date_. Dengan Naruto dan pasangannya juga nanti," cerocosku yang entah kenapa malah membicarakan hal ini dengan Senpai yang sebenarnya tidak begitu akrab denganku, "tapi aku belum dapat teman kencan juga. Jadi kupikir—"

"Boleh aku yang menjadi teman kencanmu nanti?"

"Lebih baik tidak usah trip—eh?"

Uchiha Itachi-_senpai_ tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Kalau kau nggak keberatan, apa kau bisa menjadikanku pasangan kencanmu untuk hari Sabtu ini?"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Uchiha Itachi-_senpai_ menggaruk pipinya. "Yah, ada sedikit yang ingin kupastikan. Di mana tempat janjiannya?"

"Di stasiun Konoha," jawabku tanpa dipikir lebih panjang.

Uchiha-_senpai_ mengangguk. "Ah, tapi lebih baik aku menjemputmu di rumahmu, ya? Boleh kuminta alamat rumahmu?"

Aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang tengah memengaruhiku, yang jelas aku memberitahukan alamatku pada Uchiha Itachi. Dan begitu dia menanyakan alamat _email_-ku, tanpa pikir panjang, aku juga memberikannya.

"Siapa nama temanmu yang dari Kirigakure itu?" cecar Uchiha-_senpai_ sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Eh … Hatake … Sasuke?"

Sesaat kulihat binar riang di wajah Uchiha-_senpai_. Tapi mungkin juga itu cuma ilusi. Uchiha-_senpai_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai respons atas nama yang sudah terucap dari mulutku dan hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai nanti Sabtu, ya, Yamana—oh. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membiasakan diri memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ino, ya?"

Aku masih terdiam.

"Kau juga, panggil aku Itachi saja."

Tanpa sadar, aku mengangguk patuh pada pernyataan yang agak sedikit bernada memerintah tersebut. Setelah itu, Uchiha-_senpai_ langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk pamit dan berlalu begitu saja. Sementara aku, aku masih bingung. Dan otakku masih saja berusaha bekerja untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Apa?! Jadi untuk Sabtu ini kau akan pergi dengan Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya saat kami sudah di rumah.

Kedua tanganku menyentuh sisi-sisi gelas berisi _ocha_ hangat yang baru kuseduh. Sementara kepalaku mengangguk.

Wajah Naruto menunjukkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di belakangnya—kami duduk di lantai berkarpet dan mengelilingi meja kayu pendek saat itu.

"Aku nggak nyangka kalau kau punya hubungan sedekat itu dengan mantan ketua OSIS."

"Aku saja bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba mau ikut. Dan sekadar untuk informasi, aku nggak sedekat itu dengannya," ujarku sambil mengernyitkan alis. "Kami memang saling mengenal untuk urusan OSIS, tapi cuma itu. Nggak lebih. Bahkan, aku sempat punya pikiran kalau Uchiha-_senpai_ itu naksir Sakura."

"Sakura-_chan_ memang manis, sih." Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Aku menyeruput tehku—mengabaikan persetujuan Naruto sebelumnya. Ah, jangan salah paham; tentu saja aku juga menganggap Sakura sangat manis.

"Daripada itu, kau sendiri bagaimana, nih? Sudah dapat teman kencan untuk Sabtu nanti?" tanyaku yang spontan mendapat jawaban berupa cengiran dari Naruto.

"Kau nggak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku sudah meminta bantuan padanya, dan dia setuju."

"Eh, siapa, siapa?"

Naruto menyebutkan satu nama yang membuatku terbelalak pada awalnya dan tertawa keras-keras pada akhirnya. Yang benar saja, Narutooooo!

"Serius? Serius, Naruto?" tanyaku di tengah-tengah tawaku. Aku pun menonjok lengannya pelan.

"Serius, kok!" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya—membentuk simbol _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Kau jahat banget!" Aku masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku saat memikirkan sosok perempuan yang akan menjadi teman kencan Naruto hari Sabtu ini. "Oh, serius! Kau benar-benar mengajak cewek itu? _Hmpph_!"

"Kalau kau nggak percaya, lihat saja nanti Sabtu." Jawaban Naruto terdengar meyakinkan. "Makanya, kau jangan sedih lagi, ya? Kubalaskan dendammu tuh, biarpun cuma sedikit."

Aku tersenyum lembut pada sepupuku yang satu itu.

"Yaaah … kalau kau bisa melupakan Shion dengan cewek itu … aku pasrah, deh?" Sesaat kulihat keriangan di wajah Naruto memudar. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan senyum terbaiknya. "Maksudku … kau tahu, 'kan, Naru? Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Naruto mengangkat alis-alisnya dan bergerak mendekat ke arahku. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kasar. Ah, dia ini. Padahal dia lebih muda dariku, tapi selalu saja tidak pernah menunjukkan sopan santun.

Tapi, aku juga akan merasa heran, sih, kalau Naruto sampai bersikap sopan. Lagi pula, di antara kami sudah tidak perlu ada rasa sungkan sama sekali. Semoga Naruto selalu seperti ini—toh aku tidak keberatan. Semoga ia selalu bersemangat; semoga ia bisa menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya dengan Shion. Aku serius, aku benar-benar akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya.

"_Thanks_, Ino."

Sementara Naruto belum bergerak menjauh, aku akhirnya memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"_You are very welcome_, Naruto."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari Jumat tidak lagi kelabu. Rasa-rasanya aku mulai melihat biru langit dan putihnya awan. Aku bersyukur masih bisa bertemu dengan hari ini. Dan aku tidak sabar untuk segera mengganti hari ini dengan hari Sabtu.

Namun, tentu saja aku harus melewati hari ini terlebih dahulu.

Untuk pagi ini, aku sudah terlebih dahulu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sai bahwa ia tidak perlu menjemputku lagi. Dia tidak langsung mengiyakan tapi justru bertanya alasannya. Kubilang saja bahwa aku sedang menyukai seorang laki-laki dan takut laki-laki itu salah paham dengan kedekatanku dengan Sai. Bohong, sih. Tapi Sai sepertinya menerima begitu saja alasanku yang satu itu—ia tidak lagi membantah ataupun menjawab pesanku. _Yeah_, cowok yang satu itu memang benar-benar ….

"Sudah siap belum, Ino?" teriak Naruto dari arah ruang tamu.

"Sebentaaar!" jawabku yang masih sibuk menguncir tinggi-tinggi rambutku. Aku kemudian melihat lagi ke arah cermin—memastikan bahwa _make-up_-ku sempurna. Bahwa tidak akan lagi terlihat jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal.

_Ahem_. Ya, aku masih menangis kemarin malam kalau teringat perlakuan Sai padaku. Aku berusaha melupakannya, toh kami belum sampai ke tahap yang lebih jauh—seharusnya perasaan ini bisa cepat hilang.

Tapi, yah … seperti kata Deidara. Aku menyukainya. Aku _sempat_ menyukai Sai. Aku _sempat_ berharap banyak padanya. Dan ia mematahkan harapan itu dengan cara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku mungkin masih bisa tersenyum di depan umum, tapi sesekali, aku tidak tahan juga. Terutama kalau aku sedang sendirian—atau menjelang tidur.

Hari-hari yang sudah kulewatkan bersama Sai, bukannya sudah lama; tetapi juga tidak singkat. Sudah ada cukup banyak kenangan yang kuukir bersama pemuda itu.

"Haaahh …."

"INOOOO! CEPA—!" teriak Naruto yang suaranya terdengar lebih keras tetapi entah mengapa seakan terputus di tengah.

"_Arrrgh_! Iya, iya! Sebentar!"

Aku pun langsung menyambar tasku dan bergegas keluar. Dari arah pintu, kudengar suara serak Naruto yang seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Naruto tidak menggunakan nada yang menyenangkan. Kudengar, ia bahkan seolah mengusir orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. _Salesman door to door_?

Dengan berhati-hati, aku mengintip keluar dari jendela. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut saat melihat orang yang sedang Naruto hadapi.

Itu. Shimura. Sai.

Mau apa lagi dia?

"Sudah kubilang, 'kaan? Ino akan berangkat denganku. Kau sudah nggak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya."

Sai tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku datang ke sini bukan bermaksud menjemputnya. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya."

Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto karena posisinya setengah memunggungiku. Namun, suaranya terdengar jelas dan tegas.

"_Haaah_! Begini, ya!" tegas Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Nggak ada yang perlu kaubicarakan lagi dengan Ino. Biarkan dia sendiri. Bisa, 'kan?"

Sai bergeming. Senyumnya semakin mantap.

"Jadi benar, ya? Dia menghindariku?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku memang menghindarinya, tetapi kalau dia mengonfrontasi langsung seperti itu, rasanya … aku jadi sedikit cemas. Dia tidak sepolos yang kukira ternyata.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia menghindarimu?" balas Naruto lagi.

"Naruto-_san_, aku ingin berbicara dengan Ino-_san_. Bukan denganmu," jawab Sai dengan tenang. Namun, baru kali ini aku mendengar suaranya yang sedikit mengancam.

Aku … aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga Naruto tidak lepas kontrol. Aku tidak ingin sampai harus keluar dan berhadapan dengan Sai, tapi aku juga tidak mau Naruto yang emosinya bisa meledak-ledak itu langsung menghantam Sai. Posisiku agak sedikit sulit. Semoga aku bisa memercayakan masalah ini pada Naruto.

"Ino nggak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Oh, kau bukan Ino-_san_, 'kan? Dari mana kautahu kalau dia nggak mau berbicara denganku?"

"Aku tahu. Sudahlah, jangan ganggu Ino lagi!" Naruto setengah mendorong dan memaksa Sai untuk keluar dari halaman rumahku.

"Mengganggu? Selama ini dia menganggapku pengganggu?" Sai berbalik—seakan berusaha melawan tenaga Naruto. "Ino-_san_! Keluarlah! Katakan kalau aku memang mengganggumu."

_Deg_.

"Kau itu … kau itu benar-benar nggak peka, ya?"

_Sudah, hentikan, Naruto. Jangan meladeninya lagi._

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai.

"Ino itu sudah nggak akan mau berbicara denganmu! Kau sudah menyakitinya, sekarang jangan berlagak kau nggak tahu apa-apa!" geram Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Sai dengan kasar.

"Aku … menyakitinya?"

_Hentikan, Naruto!_

Aku hanya bisa berseru dalam hati sementara aku bersembunyi di dalam rumah—menggenggam erat-erat kain gorden di hadapanku. Harusnya, aku bukan berdiam diri seperti ini. Harusnya, aku keluar sekarang. Aku harus menghadapi Sai seorang diri.

Bukankah … ini permasalahanku dengan Sai?

Aku ….

"Masih mau berlagak polos?" Naruto terdengar makin tidak sabar. "Seharusnya, kalau kau memang …"

Hadapi. Aku harus menghadapinya!

"… nggak ada perasaan pada Ino, kau jangan memberinya hara—"

"Naruto!" panggilku dengan ceria. "Aku sudah siap! Ayo berangkat!"

Dua pemuda yang sedari tadi beradu argumen itu langsung terdiam dan menghadap ke arahku. Di saat yang nyaris bersamaan dan dalam waktu yang tak beda jauh juga, mereka seakan mematung.

"Ino-_san_ …."

"Lho? Sai? Kenapa datang? Sudah kukatakan, 'kan? Kau nggak usah datang lagi menjemputku."

Naruto meninggalkan Sai dan beranjak ke arahku. Aku memberikan satu anggukan kecil dan setelahnya Naruto kembali memandang ke arah Sai. Samar-samar, kulihat ia memasang wajah galak pada pemuda berkulit pucat di hadapanku ini.

"Jelaskan padaku," ujar Sai kemudian, "aku nggak usah menjemputmu karena kau memang sedang menyukai cowok lain atau karena kau … berusaha menghindariku?"

Melihat Sai di hadapanku, rasa-rasanya aku sedikit ingin menangis. Namun, secepat kilat kusambar tangan Naruto dan aku pun bergerak melewati Sai begitu saja.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Karena satu dan berbagai pertimbangan.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Sai karena keadaan, aku jatuh cinta padanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Aku juga pasti bisa mengatasi rasa sakit hatiku dan pulih dalam waktu yang cepat. Ini bukan apa-apa. Perasaanku pada Sai sejak awal … adalah kekaguman yang menyesatkan.

"Sayang sekali, Shimura-_san_," ujarku tenang saat aku sudah beberapa meter meninggalkannya. Aku berhenti dan menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Kutatap tajam-tajam mata Sai dan kusungginkan satu senyum yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

"Kau harus kehilangan satu penggemarmu karena sikap polosmu yang terasa semakin memuakkan. Maaf."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Whoaa_? Kaubilang seperti itu padanya?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang membulat tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk sembari meletakkan tasku ke atas meja. Sakura memutar posisi duduknya dan menatapku tajam—menuntut detail cerita lebih. Yah, aku memang baru mengatakan bahwa Sai tadi datang ke rumahku dan bahwa aku telah mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup kejam sebelum meninggalkannya.

"_Whoaah_. Yah … _Whoaa_!" ungkap Sakura lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Hahaha." Aku mencubit pipi Sakura membuat gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu meringis kesakitan. "Ekspresimu itu lucu sekali, sih! _Kawaii na _Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura langsung menepuk tanganku dan melotot ke arahku. Alisnya sedikit terangkat. "Kalau kau memujiku seperti itu jadi mengerikan tahu, _Buta-chan_!"

Aku hanya terkekeh-kekeh ringan. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu, ada gosip apa? Dengan Sasori-_kun_?"

Sakura mendecak tidak senang dan sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. Nah, lho? Kenapa, nih? Kukira tidak ada kabar berarti ada perkembangan bagus? Jangan bilang, masalah mereka makin rumit?

"Ada campur tangan dari pihak yang nggak kuharapkan," jawab Sakura jelas. Dia kemudian menghela napas.

"Siapa?"

"Mantan pacar Sasori-_kun_," ujarnya tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

"_Whoooa_?" Kali ini giliranku yang menampilkan ekspresi aneh. "Sebentar … siapa nama mantannya itu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Sakura sambil kemudian balas mencubit pipiku. "Dia mengirimiku _email_ dan menasihatiku panjang lebar mengenai bagaimana cara menghadapi Sasori. Bahwa aku harus lebih perhatian dan macam-macamnya."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Baru sekali ini, aku melihat Sakura tampak … cemburu? Matanya menyipit dan kilauan hijaunya sedikit terlihat galak. Padahal aku tahu, Sakura bukan tipe pencemburu. Dan dulu, waktu Sakura membahas mengenai mantan Sasori, tidak terbersit sedikit pun di wajahnya bahwa ia merasa keberatan dengan hubungan antara Sasori dan mantannya.

"Aku bukannya bermaksud peduli, aku memang mengizinkannya untuk masih tetap berhubungan baik dengan mantannya. Tapi kalau sampai menceritakan masalah-masalah kami … kaupikir itu masih bisa ditolerir?"

"Kau juga menceritakannya padaku, lho?"

"Beda," jawab Sakura sambil menyentuh dahinya. Ia menghela napas lagi. "Ini kan … mantan pacarnya."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui seraya bergumam pelan, 'Memang benar, sih.'

"Lagi pula, aku nggak suka caranya mengirimkan _email_ padaku, seolah … dia yang tahu segalanya tentang Sasori."

"Itu memang agak menyebalkan." Aku tidak berusaha menyangkal. Kalau aku di posisi Sakura, aku juga pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan seseorang yang punya prinsip ingin menjaga hubungan baik dengan mantan, tapi kurasa … tidak dengan prinsip bahwa mantan harus selalu tahu apa pun yang sekarang mantannya kerjakan.

"Kautahu, Ino?" lanjut Sakura sambil menunjukkan satu senyuman pahit. "Kurasa, si Hyuuga ini masih punya rasa pada Sasori-_kun_."

" … _Whoah_?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk kecil. Setelah itu, ia berkata lembut, 'Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya' karena bel masuk yang (tidak) ditunggu akhirnya berdentang beberapa kali.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu … berjalan lambat sekali, ya? Terutama di hari ini—karena pada dasarnya, aku tidak sabar menanti kedatangan hari Sabtu. Namun, aku tetap tidak bisa melewati hari Jumat ini begitu saja, 'kan?

Tapi kok yah … jadi membosankan begini mengisi waktu istirahat sendirian?

Sakura langsung pergi begitu Sasori menjemputnya. Membicarakan masalah mereka lagi, mungkin?

Lalu, aku tidak bisa menemukan Deidara di mana pun. Hilang ke mana ketua OSIS enerjik yang satu itu?

Sempat terpikir olehku untuk mencari Naruto. Tapi … wilayah Naruto kan wilayah anak-anak kelas satu. Dan _please_, aku belum siap kalau harus bertemu Sai lagi. Oh, bukan belum siap. Tapi _malas_.

Jadi, di sinilah aku. Berdiam di lorong—bersandar ke jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan terbuka sekolah. _Hm_, dari tempat ini aku pernah menyaksikan gerombolan Kiba yang sedang menyudutkan Sai.

Kalau … waktu itu aku tidak menolong Sai, bagaimana kondisiku sekarang, ya?

Sementara aku berandai-andai—dengan sebelah tangan sudah menyangga wajah—mataku menatap sosok berambut cokelat di bawah sana. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa orang itu memang … Inuzuka Kiba.

Di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita yang lebih tua dan salah satu guru sekolah ini—wali kelasku; Asuma-_sensei_. Wanita itu membungkuk-bungkuk dan mencoba memaksa Kiba menunduk hormat. Asuma-_sensei_ tampak salah tingkah dan hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Wanita itu kemudian memukul kepala Kiba sepenuh hati dan seolah mendorongnya untuk mengikuti Pak Guru.

Ho-ho! Itu Nyonya Inuzuka! Iya! Tidak salah!

Sepertinya Nyonya Inuzuka berhasil dipanggil sehubungan dengan masalah demi masalah yang ditimbulkan Kiba. Heran juga, apa, sih yang ada di pikiran Anak Pemberontak itu? Kenapa dia tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran sekolah dengan tenang? Setelah lulus juga, 'kan, dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan.

"Lho? Itu Kiba, ya?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing menyentakku. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Chouji berdiri di belakangku.

"Ibunya dipanggil?" tanyanya sebelum ia mengunyah keripik kentangnya seperti biasa.

"_Mendokuse_."

"Chouji, Shikamaru," panggilku riang sambil memutar posisi berdiriku. Kini punggungkulah yang bersandar pada tembok berjendela. Aku kemudian mengedikkan bahu dan menoleh sedikit ke arah luar. "Wajar, 'kan, kalau dia dipanggil? Berandalan seperti itu."

Chouji dan Shikamaru tampak berpandangan satu sama lain. Aku jadi merasa seperti alien saat itu. Seolah aku baru saja mengucapkan satu hal yang aneh dan tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Yah," ujar Chouji memulai, "kau sepertinya punya dendam sama Kiba?"

"Hah? Nggak kok, nggak." Aku mengucapkannya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Aku cuma menilainya berdasarkan apa yang aku lihat."

"Dia memang sedikit berandalan, cepat naik darah, sering bolos, dan pemalas—"

"—Sepertimu, Shikamaru?" potongku sambil menyeringai.

Shikamaru hanya menguap sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi itu karena dia sebenarnya memang sudah nggak ingin sekolah. Baginya, ada yang lebih penting dibanding belajar di sekolah."

"Contohnya?" tanyaku mulai sedikit tertarik.

"Bekerja untuk membantu ibunya."

_Hee?_

"Menurutnya, sekolah hanya membuang-buang uang saja. Padahal justru untuk hidup, mereka masih membutuhkan uang."

"Sebentar, deh," ujarku memotong, "aku tahu, sih, ibu Kiba itu _single parent_, tapi beliau dokter hewan, 'kan? Dan setahuku, penghasilan dokter hewan itu—"

"Kau juga tahu kalau dalam bisnis-bisnis semacam itu, ada yang namanya saat-saat menjelang kejatuhan?" Shikamaru menjawab dengan malas. "Tapi ini bukan urusan kita, sih. Yuk, Chouji. Aku butuh makan siang sebelum bisa tidur siang dengan enak."

Chouji hanya tertawa-tawa sebelum ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan pamit padaku. Mereka kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian yang masih merenung.

Aku kemudian menengok lagi ke arah luar jendela.

Sudah tidak ada orang di sana.

Aku menggaruk-garuk pelipisku dengan ujung telunjuk sebelum berlalu. Sekali-kali ke kantin sendirian mungkin tidak buruk.

…

Tidak buruk seandainya aku tidak tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh guru wali kelasku di tengah perjalananku menuju kantin.

"Ah, Yamanaka. Syukurlah aku bisa menemukanmu di sini."

Mataku bergerak ke sosok di sebelah Asuma-_sensei_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuzuka Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut dan seolah siap menerkam siapa pun yang ada di depannya.

Apa lagi kali ini?

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?"

"Yah, begini. Intinya …," Asuma-sensei memutar-mutar ujung telunjuknya, "aku titipkan Inuzuka padamu, ya!"

"_HAAAH_?!" teriakku dan Kiba di saat yang bersamaan.

Asuma-_sensei_ hanya tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk pundakku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang, Inuzuka akan berada di bawah pengawasanmu. Pastikan bahwa ia akan teratur datang ke sekolah. Lalu, pastikan juga dia mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan siap menghadapi ujian."

_H-A-H?!_

Tanpa memedulikan ekspresi protesku, Asuma-_sensei_ kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas. Aku menerimanya dan melihat deretan angka di sana.

"Itu nomor Nyonya Inuzuka. Kau bisa menghubunginya sewaktu-waktu kalau anak ini tidak datang ke sekolah atau menunjukkan pemberotakkan dalam belajarnya."

"Apa-apaan ini?!" protes Kiba sambil berusaha merebut kertas berisi nomor telepon ibunya. Refleks, aku menghindarkan kertas itu dari jangkauan tangan Kiba. "Jangan main-main! Aku ini bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi seperti ini!"

Mendengar kata-katanya membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Siapa suruh kau jadi anak pemberontak yang nggak bisa dinasihatin! Wajar kalau kaubutuh diawasi. Kalau nggak, kau cuma akan menghabiskan uang ibumu percuma."

"Kauuu! Tahu apa kau?!"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku—menghentikannya untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Aku belum ingin tahu apa pun sekarang.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku menolak untuk menjadi pengawas Kiba dengan dalih kesibukanku sebagai pelajar, OSIS, serta … _ahem_, kesibukan dalam percintaan dan kehidupan sosialku. Namun, memasukkan Kiba ke dalam daftar orang yang harus kuurus, kok terdengar menyenangkan, ya? Apalagi, sewaktu-waktu aku bisa mengancamnya—aku melirik kertas dalalm pegangan tanganku.

Kualihkan kepalaku pada Asuma-_sensei_ yang tampak sedang menunggu jawabanku. Sedikit lagi kupertimbangkan untung-ruginya dengan menjadi 'pengasuh' Kiba. Tidak ada keuntungan signifikan—selain memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku terhadap cowok pemberontak yang satu ini. Kerugiannya, sih, banyak: waktuku terbuang, belum tenagaku, emosiku juga bisa terganggu, dan banyak lainnya.

_Hmmm …._

"Baiklah, _Sensei_~ tapi aku minta izinmu untuk melibatkan Inuzuka sebagai panitia bayangan untuk persiapan festival musim gugur, ya?"

Asuma-_sensei_ menyeringai. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Kiba hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi marah yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Hohohoho! Sepertinya hari-hariku setelah ini tidak akan sekelam dulu, nih!

Atau malah akan lebih buruk, ya?

*******_**to be continued**_*******

* * *

><p><em>Nah, <em>ini _update_-annya. Jangan tanya kenapa saya bisa apdet cepet. XD

Mudah-mudahan meskipun apdet cepet, kualitasnya nggak menurun, ya? Yang jelas, udah muncul kan tokoh-tokoh baru? Dan _hints_ baru tentunya~! Semoga bisa dinikmati, yah! :D

Terus … pojok balas _review non-login_~

**SasuIno** : iyaaa, moga-moga Ino-chan dapat yang lebih baik dari Sasori maupun Sai. Tapi mungkin dia akan mengalami macam-macam ujian dulu sebelum kea rah sana. Hohoho.

**RNGaluh**: salam kenal jugaa! Waah! Suatu kehormatan lho, kamu yang biasanya jadi sider mau ninggalin jejak di fict ini. Dan karena itu aku mutusin untuk _update_ cepet. _Thanks_ yah dukungannya :*

Bereeees~! Buat semua yang udah _**review**_, terima kasih, terima kasih, makasiiih~ MAKAASIIH :*. Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun kalau ada), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan. X""Da

Terlepas dari semua kekurangan fanfic ini, langsung aja beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. Mohon bantuannya juga untuk menunjukkan _typo_ atau kesalahan penulisan lainnya. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
